Hijos de Asgard
by damablanca99
Summary: Una historia de mitología nórdica en el mundo actual. Los hermanos Karee y Daven Mattsson se fugan y descubren que pertenecen a un mundo mitológico nórdico y que su padre es el mismísimo dios del trueno, Thor. Si me sale bien esta historia será de cuatro fics con una media de veintinco capítulos. Corregido.
1. Prologo

Habia nevado fuertemente la noche anterior, por lo que había amanecido el perfecto y blanco día de navidad. Aquel típico paisaje que siempre aparecía en las películas.

Kendall vio como terminaban de caer los últimos copos de nieve desde la ventana de su habitación. Llevaba despierto desde mucho antes de que amaneciera pero no había querido bajar al salón para dejar que "Papa Noel" pudiese comerse las galletas y la leche tranquilamente.

Además, de por supuesto, dejar los regalos, que esperaba fueran numerosos.

En cuanto oyó cómo sus padres empezaban a trajinar en la cocina, bajó las escaleras saltando los escalones de dos en dos, para encontrarse con un delicioso olor a comida flotando en el espeso aire. El plato y el vaso que habian dejado en la mesa del salón para Papa Noel estaban como siempre, vacíos. Ni una sola galleta se había salvado de la horrible matanza.

\- Buenos días cariño.- le saludo su madre desde la cocina con una sonrisa alegre y cariñosa. Kendall le sonrió de vuelta pero su mirada fue directa al árbol, donde descansaban un montón de paquetes envueltos en brillantes papeles de colores.

\- Nada de eso campeón- rió su padre alzándole en brazos sin ningún esfuerzo. Las arrugas que se le formaban en el rostro al sonreír indicaba que lo hacía mucho, y en su pelo empezaban a aparecer las primeras canas.

Como deseaba Kendall poder ser mayor, pues no soportaba que su padre lo alzara en brazos como si de un muñeco se tratara. Se sentó al lado de Lazy, su hermana pequeña, que no contaba tres años y ya se sabía la norma que de sin desayunar no había regalos.

Era sorprendente que, siendo tan pequeña le pudiese caber tanta comida en la boca. Parecía una pequeña y adorable ardillita pelirroja.

Rápidamente terminó de comer, y fue corriendo hasta el árbol. Tenía un par de paquetes, pero destacaba con diferencia uno de gran tamaño. Lo abrió, presuroso y no pudo evitar soltar un gritillo muy poco digno. Era justo lo que había pedido, unos patines de hockey.

Le dió un beso en la mejilla a sus padres e, incluso, de tan contento que estaba le dio un beso en la frente a Lazy, quien ya estaba jugando con una muñueca pelirroja como ella. No tardo el ponerse a masticarle el brazo como si fuera de chocolate.

Salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo a la plaza del pueblo, que en realidad no era mas que un pequeño descampado donde se reunían los niños del pueblo para jugar. Allí estaban sus amigos, con los que fue corriendo al pequeño lago congelado que había no muy lejos de allí. Jugaron todo el día, para cuando se dimos cuenta estaba ya anocheciendo.

Sus madres les iban a echar la bronca del milenio.

En el camino de vuelta la sombras eran alargadas y se sobresaltaban cada vez que un pajarillo piaba. Todo era oscuro y tenebroso, misterioso y sobrenatural. Los mayores se pusieron a bromear con los monstruos que podrían salir del bosque y comérselos a todos para intentar ocultar su propio miedo, contando historias que se inventaban sobre la marcha sobre oscuros seres caníbales con predilección por la carne de niños pequeños.

Ojalá los mayores nunca hubiesen dicho nada parecido, entonces quizás los pequeños no hubiesen gritado repetidamente y no hubiesen atraído la atención del extraño grupo que pasaba cerca. Hubiesen podido ser los únicos supervivientes.

Las Nornas no lo quisieron así. Fueron los primeros en morir.

Saltaron de entre los arbustos, por delante y detrás del camino, rodeando al grupo de niño. Eran altos y corpulentos de rasgos estúpidos y armados con grandes garrotes. Uno que rondaría lo trece años se burló de las desastradas ropas que llevaban al recuperarse del susto inicial y creelos tontos e inofensivos.

No rió mucho, el que estaba mas cerca de el le dio con el garrote que llevaba en la cabeza, haciendola volar por los aires y manchando de escarlata la impoluta nieve. El resto fueron eliminados en relativo silencio y sin más contratiempos.

Encontrar el pueblo les fue relativamente facil. No había ningún otro en los alrededores y eran pocas familias las que allí vivían. Llenaron de horribles gritos la noche, incluido el llanto de un bebe, que se acabo extingiendo. No encontraron el pueblo en días. Cuando lo hicieron el impacto fue brutal; era el segundo pueblo arrasado en Yukón, Canadá en lo que iba de mes.

-El ataque fue brutal- dijo una voz femenina entre las ruinas de lo que antaño fue un pacifico pueblecillo.

-No es coincidencia que halla habido dos- dijo otra voz con el inconfundible timbre femenino.

-Oh, cállate Sigrún, desde que vinimos a Midgard te has vuelto paranoica.

-¿Yo paranoica?- replicó la voz que debía pertenecer a Sigrún-. Hilda, al menos no como mas chocolate que los malditos...

-¡Callaos, insensatas!- dijo una voz autoritaria- nos pueden escuchar oídos indiscretos.

-Sí, Olrún- dijeron al unísono.

-Vamos a estar atentas y si hay algún incidente parecido lo Investigaremos.

-Sí, Olrún.

Un estallido de luz parpadeó detrás de las ruinas y después volvió a reinar el silencio en aquel pueblo fantasma, con apenas unos edificios en pie y la nieve aún con rastros rojizos.

Unos patines de hockey ya abandonados se hallaban tirados en el camino de entrada del pueblo, rotos y manchados de sangre.

**Frase del día: La primera nevada**

**con su nívea blancura,**

**nunca fue mas pura.**

**De hierro negro mi espada.**


	2. Chapter 1

Solo quedaba un día, no tenía demasiado tiempo para disponerlo todo, pero debía hacerlo sí o si.

A la mañana del día siguiente tendríamos que estar a mucha distancia de este infierno, sino...

Bueno, habia cosas en la que era mejor no pensar. Si me entraba la congoja sería demasiado tardepara todo. Y la perdería, a mi pequeño ángel...

-¡Daven Mattsson!- di un brinco y la manta de la cama que estaba haciendo se cayó al suelo. Me volví para ver a la persona que me había llamado. Me tranquilizé al ver que no era Raphael sino Sophie. Vieja bruja, hasta tenía la verruga y todo.-¿¡ Que te he dicho de bajar pronto a desayunar!?- agaché la cabeza de manera servil. Si le respondía me castigaría y eso no podía permitirlo, no con lo que planeaba.-, baja inmediatamente o te arrepentiras- dijo ya más calmada, habiéndose descargado. Se ajusto un grasiento mechón de pelo el el canoso moño de institutriz que tenía puesto, a juego con la bata desastrada de color rosa chillón.

No esperé a que me lo repitiese dos veces, pies hubiera sido mucho peor. Bajé corriendo las escaleras de dos en dos, y cuando iba por el rellano que llevaba a la planta baja, una voz me sobresalto. Mierda, estaba demasiado nervioso.

-No estés tan tenso, Dave. Como sigas así lo averiguaran en cuanto entres al comedor. La verdad es que no sé qué hacer contigo- suspiré de alivio y me giré para ver a mi pequeño ángel. Un pequeño rostro de rasgos tan dulces como la miel, más alta de lo que le corresponderia a una niñita de siete años y sus ojos, más claros que los míos, eran de un azul imposible de tan intenso, que parecían verte el alma y adivinar siempre que pensabas, lo cual era cierto.

No sé como lo hacía, pero mi hermana pequeña siempre sabía que era lo que pensaba o lo que me preocupaba, era algo natural en ella.

Nuestra madre nos había abandonado en este orfanato cuando ella apenas había nacido, pero nunca la había visto lamentarse de eso, como si el abandono le fuera indiferente. Había !muchos niños como nosotros, pero ella era la única con esa actitud resignada.

No recordaba muy bien a nuestra madre, pero persistían en mi memoria un par de detalles: voz clara y dulce, bucles de un cálido marrón...aunque claro, yo tenía seis años cuando nos dejó así que tampoco recuerdo mucho más.

-Vamos- dijo el pequeño ángel, entendiendo su mano para que la cogiese e interrumpiendo mi línea de pensamientos-, no nos conviene llegar tarde- la cogí de la mano y bajamos al comedor a reunirnos con el resto de niños.

Descripción rápida: estaba todo echo unos zorros. En el techo se veían humedades, pues encima estaban los baños, la mesa estaba rayada por tantas generaciones de niños abandonados y a más de una silla estaba a punto de caersele una pata. En la cabecera de la mesa estaba Raphael, con una calva incipiente y una expresión de cabreo permanente que solo se borraba cuando alguien se llevaba un niño y dejaba algún donativo para los "caritativos" dueños del orfanato. Estaba mal afeitado y su camisa estaba llena de manchas de grasa.

-Ya era hora- celebró, arrastrándolas palabras al hablar. No son las nueve de la mañana y ya estas borracho, felicidades, pensé.

Karee me apretó la mano para que cambiara mi expresión de asco y odio.

La semana pasada lo había oído cerrar un adopción. Me iban a separar de mi hermana, por eso habíamos decidió fugarnos de una vez de aquel antro. Karee ya me había insistido en eso numerosas veces, pero al oír esa reunión me decidí.

Ella era lo único que tenía en este mundo, y no me la iban a quitar. No mientras yo viviera al menos.

Desayunamos rápidamente y nos fuimos a hacer las tareas. A mi me tocó limpiar los baños con lejía, mientras mi hermana barría las hojas del patio.

Capullos. No querían que mañana pareciese demasiado cansada ante los padres de acogida.

Todo el día fue normal, como siempre me senté solo con ella, los dos aislados de los demás niños mientras hablábamos de cualquier cosa. Hasta la cena, en la que nos vimos obligados a reunirnos con el resto de niños.

-Katherin Mattsson- dijo al final de la cena Raphael. Todos lo miraron derrepente, sabían que significaban sus palabras.

Mi hermana se tensó a mi lado. Era increíble como actuaba. Levantó la mirada, con miedo e inocencia a la vez, como si no supiese que iba a decir, el labio inferior temblando ligeramente.

-¿Sí?- pregunto con voz débil y suave, dulce. Raphael sonrió, creyendo que la iba a coger desprevenida.

-Haz las maletas- Karee abrió los ojos con falso pánico y me miró con desesperación. De mayor sería una gran actriz- , mañana te largas, mocosa.

Dicho esto salió de la sala con una sonrisa triunfal, mientras los demás nos enviaban miradas de lastima.

La acompañé a su habitación y tranquamos la puerta a nuestras espaldas. Se dio la vuelta y me dirigió una mirada de astucia sin fin, con sus ojos de azul intensamente imposibles que me observaban con inmensa diversión.

\- ¿Lo hice bien?- preguntó con su voz de falsa inocencia.

Tuve que contenerme para no romper a reír. Le di un beso en la mejilla, señal de que lo había echo mejor que bien. Ella sonrió con satisfacción y se sentó en su cama, mientras yo saqué su mochila y empecé a guardar cosas: mantas, ropa de abrigo, ropa de repuesto...

-¿Ya estás listo?- susurró.

Asentí, saldríamos a las doce, yo cogería provisiones y ella siendo mas pequeña, se colaría en el despacho de esos dos elemetos y cogería algo de dinero.

Asintió de vuelta y empezó a balancear las piernas. La miré, llevaba unos viejos vaqueros y unos tenis hechos polvo junto con una camiseta que había heredado de mi, era de los Minesotta Wilds. Le quedaba muy holgada, llegándole hasta la mitad de los muslos.

Recordé cuando me había escapado una vez con ella a ver un partido de hockey en el que jugaban contra los New Jersey Devils. Casi nos pillarom, pero mereció la pena. Jamás olvidaría cómo brillaban sus ojos cuando terminó el partido. Había sido con diferencia, el mejor día de nuestras vidas.

-¿Y dónde vamos a ir?- preguntó la pequeña sacándome otra vez de mis pensamientos. Me senté en la cama a su lado y le cogí las manos.

-No lo se Karee, mientras estemos juntos basta- sonrió encantadoramente y me pregunto:

-¿Podemos ir a Nueva York?- estaba poniendo sus mejores ojillos de cordero degollado.

Reí entre dientes.

-¿Por qué?- dije divertido-¿Para ir a trabajar a Broadwey?- Karee arrugó la nariz con disgusto.

-No- dijo simplemente encojiendose de hombros, bajando la mirada para observarse pies mientras los balanceaba- solo es que me gustaría ir a Nueva York.

La miré, curioso, a veces hacía cosas que parecían no tener lógica sin dar explicaciones, pero siempre tenía un buen motivo para todo. Y siempre acertaba

-Claro, lo que tu quieras- pagaría millones por ver siempre esa deslumbrante sonrisa.

Terminé de hacer la maleta y me fui, pero antes de salir por la puerta Karee me cogío la mano y me hizo agachar para susurrarme al oido:

-Rascate mucho los ojos, para que se pongan rojos y parezca que has llorado, parecerá mas creíble y creéme, llo nececitaras- dicho esto me miro de una forma muy analítica y me dijo como si no se pudiese contradecir, aunque de todas formas era verdad -. Eres un mentiroso terrible.

Sonreí, hize lo que me dijo y salí de su habitación.

Como siempre, funcionó. Raphael me miró divertido y tuve que hacer un increíble esfuerzo por no romperle la cara allí mismo. Los demás me miraban con lastima, no era el primero que pasaba por esa situación.

Me fui a dormir temprano. Tendría que madrugar mucho. Me levante a medianoche con la alarma en vibrador. Excepto los ronquidos de mis compañeros de habitación era todo silencio, así sin hacer ruido me levante y cogí la mochila, había dormido con la ropa. En medio de ese silencio sepulcral, el más mínimo ruido resonaba como el redoble de un tambor.

Fui directo a la despensa. Karee ya se habría levantado y se habría colado en el despacho. Ella era la más madrugadora. Me asustaba mucho que la pillasen. Un paso en falso y...bueno, no quería ni imaginarmelo.

Cerré la cremallera maldiciendo hacia mis adentros por el ruido.

-Eres bobo- casi grito de la impresión. Detrás mío estaba mi hermanita tapándose la boca con la mano para no reír. Será...y yo que creía que me habían pillado.

-Te voy a matar- susurré intentando parecer amenazante. Karee solo rodó los ojos moviendo los labios en un:" Ya, claro".

Salimos a todo prisa, aunque era poco probable que nos pillaran a estas alturas. Salimos por el jardín y atravesamos la verja. Sólo nos detuvimos a coger un fruto en el manzano de la entrada y volvimos la vista atras un instante. Aún era noche cerrada y en el cielo brillaban muchas estrellas. Estabamos a las afueras de Mineapolis, mañana estaríamos en la ciudad e iríamos en el tren a Nueva York.

Le cogí la mano a Karee y la apreté con fuerza, sonriéndole.

-Bueno- dije-, nos queda bastante de marcha.

Karee me sonrió y asintió. Como adoraba verla sonreír, entonces sí que parecía un pequeño ángel. Pagaría mucho por ver la cara de Raphael cuando se enterase de lo que habíamos echo, pero no era lo mas seguro. Llevaría a mi pequeño ángel lo mas lejos y rápido posible que pudiera. Dejamos de ver la que había sido nuestra casa durante siete años para darnos la vuelta y observar el camino.

Le di otro apretón en la mano y comenzamos a caminar.

**Y un día me escaparé. Y me iré lejos de todo y todos, y cuando llegue a ese sitio, donde me sienta en paz, gritaré. Y ese, ese será mi lugar favorito del mundo.**


	3. Chapter 2

Lo primero que hizo Karee al llegar a la ciudad, fue pedirme ir a tomar un chocolate caliente con un dulce. Era tan adorable, ¿cómo alguien le habría podido decir que no a esa cosa tan preciosa?

Fuimos a un buen café, en el centro de la ciudad, estaba relativamente limpio, el servicio era un envanto y tenían un plato de bacon con huevos excelente. En menos de dos minutos Karee se había terminado su chocolate caliente y contaba con un nuevo y gran bigote a base de cacao. En cuando se lo mencioné, se apresuró en quitárselo, sonrojada y con un leve ceño fruncido.

E igual de rápido pidió otro. La camarera le sonrió divertida, era una señora entrada en años, con algunas canas pero de sonrisa jovial y maternal.

-Da gusto ver que todavía hay niños que se portan tan bien. Pensaba que eran una raza en peligro de extinción.

-Gracias- respondió Karee tímidamente pero con una gran y encantadora sonrisa.

Yo también sonreí, pero no por el mismo motivo que ella. Vale que mi hermanita parecía un ángel, pero cuando quería podía ser mas traviesa y astuta que el maldito carajo.

Así nos pasamos las primeras horas de la mañana, comiendo tranquila y opiparamente. Hacía mucho que no comíamos tan bien.

Dimos una vuelta por Minneapolis y nos acercamos para ver el estadio de hockey, pero desgraciadamente no había ningún partido hasta mañana, y teníamos que estar bien lejos antes del anochecer si no queríamos tener problemas.

Fuimos a la estación de tren, en cuanto entramos, Karee arrugó la nariz con asco nada disimulado.

No la podía culpar, olía fatal. Todo estaba echo un desastre, había papeles tirados por todas partes y un indigente dormía en un banco a pesar del frío que hacía. Hize una mueca de asco yo también.

Fuimos a preguntar a la taquilla más cercana por los billetes hacia Nueva York y nos recibió una malhumorada taquillera que apestaba a tabaco y wisky. Nos miro con cara de asco cuando vio que nos acercábamos a ella

-Que queréis críos- nos espetó, soltando el humo de un cigarro en nuestra dirección intencionadamente.

-Querríamos dos billetes de ida a Nueva York, por favor -dije intentando parecer lo más educado posible y poniéndome delante de Karee para que no le llegase el humo del cigarro. Había oído que era muy perjudicial para los niños pequeños.

La mirada de asco de la señora se mantuvo, y al final apagó el cigarro en un cenicero que tenía dentro de la cabina.

-No.

-¿Pero..?

-He dicho que no, pedazo de niñato. Si quieres ir a Nueva York ya puedes empezar a caminar, no tenemos trenes directos, pequeño imbécil.

Me enfadé y ella lo noto, algo en mi expresión debió de asustarla, porque retrocedió. Pero entonces una gran mano se posó con fuerza en mi hombro y oí a Karee tragarse un gritito.

No nos había durado mucho la libertad. A ella no le tocarían un pelo, no querrían que los que la fueran a adoptar vieran los golpes y se chibasen a la policía, pero a mi iba a caerme la paliza de mi vida.

Tragé saliva y me di la vuelta para encontrarme con un hombre que no conocía de nada. Era mayor, un anciano de unos sesenta años. Le faltaba un ojo, la barba larga y tupida a igual que el pelo era blanco como la nieve recién caída. Miraba amenazante a la taquillera, pero me tenía cogido protectoramente por el hombro.

Mire a Karee y vi que estaba con una señora que tendría la misma edad que él y que le sonreía. Hacía mucho que no veía una sonrisa tan llena de amor. La señora tenía un rostro de rasgos suaves, pero ya cubierto por arrugas de esas que se hacían por sonreír mucho y su expresión era amable. Cuando notó que la miraba alzó la vista de Karee para escrutarme con unos ojos idénticos a los de mi hermanita.

-Creo- dijo el señor con un tono peligroso, que inspiraba algo de miedo y denotaba que estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes-, que debería tratar con mas respeto a mis nietos, señorita pues creo que ellos han sido muy educados con alguien que no lo merecía respeto alguno- la manera en la que dijo alguien me heló la sangre de la frialdad que emanaba. Pero que nos llamara sus nietos me impresionó.

El lo notó y me giño el ojo. Creo, también puede que simplemente parpadease.

-Si nos disculpa- dijo el señor cogiéndole más fuerte por los hombros y llevándome a la salida del metro. Me giré a ver como le iba a Karee y vi que iba cogida de la mano de la señora como si la conociese de toda la vida. La señora parecía completamente encantada con ella, pero eso no era nuevo. Karee siempre angatusaba a todos.

Nos llevaron a un parque, y empezé a hacerme preguntas: ¿Qué querían esos señores de nosotros? ¿Por qué eran tan amables? ¿Por qué nos habnian salvado?¿Por qué nos llevaban a un parque? Me pare instantáneamente. Había oído demasiadas historias de lo que algunos mayores les hacían a los niños pequeños como nosotros.

Cuando el señor se dio cuenta se giro sorprendido cuando me paré y vio mi expresión de desconfianza, se puso a reír. Era una risa extraña, atronadora como un trueno, pero a la vez amable y verdadera.

-¿No te fías de nosotros,eh?- no esperó a que contestase- Chico listo-me sonrió ampliamente, mostrando su sonrisa colgate-, siempre mirando todas las alternativas para proteher a tu hermana pequeña, así me gusta. Aunque ella es mucho más lista que tú.

Lo mire extrañado, y me volví para ver a Karee. Tenía la misma sonrisa de exasperación que ponía cuando tenía que explicarme algo, lo que no ocurría bastante a menudo. Miré cómo le tenía la mano cogida con absoluta confianza a aquella señora, la cual me dio otra cálida sonrisa.

-Pero, ¿por qué nos ayudasteis? No nos conocemos- el señor iba a responderme, pero Karee se adelantó.

-Ya lo han dicho antes, Dave- no oculté mi confusión-. Son nuestros abuelos-me explico al fin con cansancio, al ver que yo todavía no lo pillaba.

La mire extrañado. Ella ni siquiera había conocido a nuestra madre, ¿cómo iba a saber que teníamos unos abuelos que incluso yo desconocía?

-No por parte de madre mi amor- me dijo con cariño la señora. Me enfadé bastante, sólo había visto una vez a mi padre y ni siquiera me acordaba bien. Y, de repente esos misteriosos supuestos abuelos aparecían cuando no se habían interesado por nosotros nunca.

-¿Y se puede saber donde habéis estado metidos?-pregunte con ironía amarga y desdeñosa. La señora lució infinitamente triste y él enfadado, pero no tanto como mi hermana.

-¡No podían, Dave!¡No les dejaban intervenir! ¡No es culpa suya!- el hombre pareció muy sorprendido, pero la mujer sonrió orgullosa y le miro como diciendo "¿lo ves?".

Yo solo mire confuso a Karee.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?-ella abrió la boca para contestar, pero la volvió a cerrar, me miró frustrada y se giro hacia la señora.

-Son sensaciones, cariño-me explico la señora con una agradable sonrisa-, tu hermana aún no sabe controlar su don, aunque dudo que lo haga, al menos completamente, y eso con lo poderosa que se le nota a tan temprana edad. Incluso a mi me cuesta a veces controlarlo, cielo- consoló a mi hermana acariciandole el pelo. Ella recostó su mejilla en la mano de la señora.

-Mira, chico- me dijo mi supuesto abuelo paterno-, no tenemos mucho tiempo, y en cuanto nos vayamos se enteraran de que los vimos y nos va a caer una bronca monumental- le iba a preguntar de qué y de quién hablaba, pero no me dejó ni abrir la boca-. Primera regla: proteje a tu hermana, mucho, tu padre solo a tenido dos hijas, aun contando con ella-le iba a preguntar si consideraba poco dos hijas, pero tampoco ahora me dejo hablar-. Y ella no sufrió una muerte agradable que digamos- reconozco que en esta parte palidecí mortalmente-. Ya lo vas entendiendo. Segunda regla: debéis ir al norte, no al sur, al N-O-R-T-E. A una región de Canadá llamada Yukon, justo al lado de la frontera con Alaska.

-Sí-dijo mi abuela-,aún no es momento de que vayas a Nueva York y lo conozcas, mi vida- dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa. Yo y el abuelo fruncimos el ceño, ¿conocer a quien?

Él negó con la cabeza y me volvió a hablar.

-Regla tres: debéis tener cuidado. Sólo mi mujer y las Nornas saben que os encontraréis en el camino, y ninguna piensa decirme que cosas son. Y, por ultimo, no os dejaremos solos- de la nada cogió dos maletas una pequeña y otra considerablemente grande-. Aquí tenéis provisiones y dinero, además de unos billetes de autobús para Winnipeg. Eso ya os quita bastante camino y , ultimo, y más importante- echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dio un fuerte silbido. Creí que me había roto los timpanos-. Aquí están vuestros acompañantes.

Dio un paso hacia un lado y nos dejo ver dos enormes figuras. Casi grito. Dos lobos enormes se acercaron a nosotros, pero no me terminaban parecían peligrosos, todo lo contrario, parecían buenos y amigables y por la mirada que me dio uno sabía que daría su vida por la mía si fuera necesario. No temí cuando el más grande de los dos se acerco a Karee, y ella lo acarició como si fuese un cachorro inofensivo y no un lobo del tamaño de un caballo que podría partirla a la mitad de un solo bocado.

Me volví para darles las gracias a nuestros abuelos, pero habían desaparecido.

-No podían estar mucho rato con nosotros, ya estuvieron demasiado.

La miré fijamente, pero la pequeña simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió acariciando al lobo.

-¿A qué hora sale el tren?- preguntó por fin.

Me di cuenta de que era verdad, rebusque en mi maleta, hasta encontrar dos billetes. Faltaban quince minutos para que saliera el autobús.

-Mierda.

Le sonreí pidiendo perdón en respuesta a la mirada acusatoria que me lanzó, como si acabase de expresar mi deseo de arrancarles la cabeza a todos los garitos del mundo para jugar al pingpong con ellas.

La cogí de la mano y salí corriendo a la estación de autobús. Los dos lobos nos siguieron. Fue muy extraño cuando el conductor no dijo nada cuando los lobos subieron al autobús, es más, ni los miró. Bueno, no sería yo el que se quejara.

Me senté en la última fila de asientos, con Karee al lado de la ventana. Ya estábamos en rumbo de un lugar desconocido, pero juntos.

-Bueno-vacilé después del extrañísimo episodio que acabábamos de vivir-.¿Qué nombres les ponemos?- dije señalando a los lobos a los que nadie parecía ver.

-Ya tienen nombre- me dijo la pequeña ojiazul, mientras rascaba la cabeza del lobo más grande-. El tuyo se llama Geri, el mío Freki.

Eso me dio una idea. Los señores no se habían presentado, y la "abuela" había dicho que Karee era bastante especial.

-Oye-rezongué -.¿Cómo se llaman nuestros abuelos?

Se giro lentamente, como si supiese que la estaba poniendo a prueba. Me sentí mareado al ver que me miraba tan fijamente y me dijo, como si yo fuese el niño de los dos e hiciese una pregunta de la que ya debería saber la respuesta.

-El abuelo se llama Odin, la abuela Frigg.

**No todos los que andan sin rumbo fijo se pierden.**


	4. Chapter 3

La primera parada que hicimos fue, como dijo nuestro abuelo, una ciudad llamada Winnipeg.

¿Quién demonios podría ponerle un nombre tan estúpido a una ciudad? Por el amor de Dios, si tuviera algo más de imaginación, seguro que se me ocurrirían un montón de chistes. Ese nombre era simple y completamente ridículo.

Sólo nos quedamos una noche y nos fuimos en un tren. Paso igual en Virden, Regina, Calgary y Prince George.

Apartir de ahí empezó a haber menos pueblos y, desde luego, mucha menos gente. Me impresionaba cómo podían vivir con tanto frío. Es más, me impresionaba mucho como yo a estas alturas no era un cubito de hielo gigante.

Hacía tiempo que íbamos por nuestra cuenta, y no nos iba nada mal. Karee dijo que debíamos a aprender a vivir por nuestros medios si queríamos sobrevivir en el lugar a donde nos dirigiamos. No era muy alentador, y tampoco me dijo mucho más sobre el tema.

Muchas veces le pregunte hacia donde nos dirigíamos, pero siempre respondía lo mismo:"Al noroeste". Muy concreto, por supuesto.

Únicamente especificó cuando llegamos a Prince George, una especie de ciudad-pueblo, con mucha gente y edificios, pero donde todo el mundo se conocía. Nos dirigíamos a un lugar muy a la frontera entre Alaska y Canadá.

Luego, de pura chiripa nos encontramos a Smithers.

Era, ¿cómo podría decirlo? Ah, sí, el perfecto pueblo para una postal navideña, con las cabañas de madera y todo. Apenas había empezado noviembre y una capa de nieve cubría todo el suelo. Decidímos quedarnos allí todo el invierno.

Sé lo que nos había dicho el abuelo, que teníamos que ir deprisa a nuestro destino, y no ayudaba que no lograse quitarme de la cabeza lo que había dicho de que otra hija de mi padre había sufrido una no-muy-agradable muerte. No dejaría que nada le pasase a Karee, además si no estaba conmigo se pasaba el día con Freki. Eso me tranquilizaba mucho, porque estaba seguro de que ese lobo adoraba a mi hermana como si fuera una diosa.

El lunes anterior de que llegara oficialmente la primavera, Karee me levantó de madrugada, me tapó la boca con la mano y me dijo al oído lenta y bajamente:

-Como se te ocurra hacer el mas mínimo ruido estamos muertos.

Lo dijo en un tono frío y sosegado que hizo que se me congelaran los huesos hasta el cartílago. Me vestí y cogí mis cosas, como me indicó ella por señas y salimos de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Geri estaba nervioso, lo podía notar.

Seguí a Karee, que habría la marcha con Freki. Yo iba detrás de ella y Geri cerraba la marcha a mis espaldas. El aire era pesado y el silencio que había en el motel era el más tenso que había sentido nunca.

No dudé cuando mi hermanita se coló por una puerta trasera en la cocina y se escondió detrás de el horno, yo y los lobos también nos escondimos.

Segundos después apareció esa sombra.

Aunque las sombras se aumentasen, esa era demasiado grande como para ser de cualquier humano. Contuve la respiración cuando le dio un haz de luz que se colaba por la ventana. Un olor a podredumbre se instaló en el aire, como luego me contaría Karee. Supuse que había sido humano.

Y la clave está en esa palabra: HABÍA.

Un pedazo de piel se le desprendía de la parte posterior del cráneo y tenía unos ojos rojos. Completamente rojos, ni el blanco de los ojos ni la pupila. Paso tambaleándose cerca de mi, cuando se paro y olfateo el aire.

Se empezó a acercar a mi escondite cuando algo lo detuvo. Resonó alto y claro, un metal cayendo al suelo desde el comedor, había visto como Karee tiraba un cubierto desde detrás de el horno y lo colaba con absoluta precisión en la pequeña ventana que dividía las habitaciones.

Esa sería una de las múltiples ocasiones en las que mi hermana pequeña me salvaría la vida. Lo que fuera esa cosa, dio la vuelta y siguió con paso vacilante hasta adentrarse en el comedor.

En cuanto lo hizo, Karee se levanto sigilosamente y hecho el cerrojo a la puerta por la que se había marchado. Con señas me dijo que me levantase.

-¿Qué era eso?- pregunté en susurros e intentando que mi voz no temblara mucho.

Mi hermana se volvió fastidiada.

-No lo sé- me espetó entre susurros-,¿ acaso tengo cara de Wikipedia? Simplemente lo presiento.

Volvía a parecer la misma niña confundida que en el parque, aunque algo más cabreada.

Maldije mentalmente a mis abuelos, ellos podrían ayudarnos, seguro que sabían que había sido eso, y la abuela sabía seguro que era lo que le pasaba a Karee. Pero no estaban.

Seguimos caminando sigilosamente hasta los establos. Ese pueblo tenían unos de lo mejores caballos que había visto nunca. Aunque tampoco había visto muchos caballos en mi vida, solo sabía que a Karee le volvían loca. Siempre que veía pasar a uno lo miraba, embelesada.

-Ensilla uno- me ordenó.

La mire con reproche, y al darse cuenta de ello se puso las manos en jarras sobre las caderas. Entonces me di cuenta de que me lo pedía porque ella no llegaba a hacerlo; era muy bajita.

Ensille el caballo, subí a mi hermana y después monté yo. Era un hermoso semental bayo con las crines color ceniza, muy alto y corpulento. Ideal para llevar a dos sobre puso muy nervioso con el olor de los lobos, pero supo controlarse.

Estuvimos así dos semanas, solo deteniéndonos a comer y a comprar provisiones. No podían volver a pillarnos descuidados como la última vez, eso probablemente habría costado la vida de uno de los dos, pero de todas formas no había muchos pueblos donde quedarse.

Lo más extraño de todo: nadie nos pregunto adonde nos dirigíamos. Simplemente nos daban comida y techo por una noche, como si supieran que no nos podíamos quedar. Y bien o ignoraban o no veían a nuestros lobos.

Opto por la primera, pues hubo una vez una señora se quedó muda al ver a los gigantescos cánidos, pero su expresión se volvió a normalizar rápidamente, intentando disimular su asombro.

-Ven a los lobos- informe a Karee esa noche después de dejar el pueblo.

Bufó.

La mire desde la otra parte de la hoguera.

Estaba mas delgada, pero supongo que yo también. Sus ojos no habían perdido un ápice de su asombrosa tonalidad y tenía las manos cerca del fuego. Tenía la vista fijada en la hoguera.

-Son como nosotros- la mire extrañado. Elevó la vista y suspiro cansada cuando vio mi expresion. Volvió a bajar la mirada-. Muchos no se alejan de adonde nos dirigimos, prefieren estar cerca de un lugar seguro. Pero algunos, a los que los monstruos no suelen notar se van a vivir lejos.

-¿A que te refieres a como nosotros?

-No lo sé- suspiró derrotada-. Solo me lo imagino por sus reacciones: ven a Geri y Freki, pero no nos hacen preguntas, no parecen extrañarse de que dos niños pequeños viajen solos. Es más hasta suele parecer que esto sea natural para ellos. Por eso lo creo.

-¿Y qué somos?

Me miro, vi en sus ojos el cansancio y la confusión en un atropellado torbellino. Volvió a bajar la vista al fuego y se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo la mas mínima idea.

Se tumbó sobre su saco de dormir y miro el cielo. El cielo era increíble, todo estaba lleno de estrellas y la luna estaba tan grande que parecía que si alzabas tu mano podrías llegar a tocarla. Cuando volví la vista a mi hermana, ya estaba durmiendo, usando a Freki a modo de almohada al mismo tiempo que este la rodeaba para darle calor.

No recuerdo cuando me dormí, lo que si recuerdo fue cuando me levanté.

La pequeña hoguera no eran más que frías cenizas, lo que explicaba el frío que sentía. Pero había algo más preocupante, y que me oprimió la ta por la preocupación: Karee no estaba aquí, y tampoco Freki.

Me levanté de un salto y Geri siguió mi ejemplo, pareciendo igual de preocupado que yo. Nos pusimos a buscar como locos a ese par de descerebrados.

Dios, mi hermana me va a enterrar un día de estos.

-¡Karee!- gritaba una y otra vez, desesperado por encontrarla-. ¡Karee, dónde estas!

Cuando llevábamos una media hora así, me respondieron.

-¡Cállate, Daven! No sabemos que puede haber escuchándonos, o siguiendo nuestros pasos. Así que deja de ser tan imprudente y cállate.

Me volví, aliviado de encontrarla. Estaba algo sonrojada, acompañada por Freki.

No me di cuenta de su otro acompañante hasta un par de segundos después. Y me quede de piedra: sería algo más pequeño que Katherine, con la piel era de un marrón oscuro ligeramente arrugada, como la corteza de un árbol, los ojos, sin pupila, y el pelo eran de un verde oscuro, por lo que se camuflaba perfectamente con los árboles del bosque.

-¿Karee...?

Ella se fijo en mi expresión y como miraba a su amigo con temor. Me quito los miedos con un gesto de mano y una sonrisa divertida.

-Es un amigo, no nos hará daño, Daven.

-¿Nos ayudará?- pregunte esperanzado. Estaba ya cansado de la larga marcha, y comenzaba a creer que no llegaríamos nunca a ese lugar.

Mi hermana pareció considerarlo, inclinando levemente la cabeza como un pajarillo, y miró inquisitiva a su compañero. Este sonrió y asintió, para luego hablar en una extraña lengua.

Era una lengua brusca, nada parecido a lo que había escuchado hasta el momento. Pero tenía un dejé musical, muy agradable.

-Dice que nos acompañara un trecho- tradujo Karee-, hasta las orillas del lago Kluane.

-¿Kluane?- no me sonaba el nombre.

Si os lo preguntáis, es que ya estaba acostumbrándome a las incontables rarezas de mi hermana menor. Cómo se adelantaba a todas mis preguntas y pensamientos era una de ellas.

-Esta muy cerca de adonde vamos.

Fue una caminata relativamente corta, digo caminata porque a mi y al hombrecillo verde nos toco ir a pie. Karee tenía fiebre, mucha fiebre.

No me dejaba de decir que llegaríamos antes de que fuera noche cerrada, pero no me tranquilizaba. Su tos iba cada vez a peor, y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

Nos separamos del pequeño amigo verde cuando el sol estaba en el punto álgido. Nos dio unas instrucciones que mi hermana interpreto para llegar antes y se fue, perdiéndose entre la maleza.

El hombrecillo llamaba al lugar adonde nos dirigiamos La Casa.

Bueno, la verdad es que podría haber nombres que indicasen un peor augurio, ¿no?: la Casa del Horror, la Mansión para Locos, Casa Cómoda para Asesinos y demás Criminales...

Pensándolo bien La Casa no pintaba tan mal, aunque podrían ponerla mas cerca de ...no sé, ¿cualquier parte?

Sólo pensaba cosas tonterías como esa para tranquilizarme. La fiebre de Karee solo empeoraba.

La luna se empezaba a alzar cuando vimos unas luces cercanas. Nos movimos entre los arboles y vislumbramos un pequeño pueblo.

Estaba ligeramente amurallado, la mayor parte de las casas siendo de madera oscura y con chimeneas de piedra de las que salía humo.

-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien?- grité.

No fue hasta que vi la cara de mi hermana cuando me di cuenta de la estupidez que había echo. Enorme estupidez como diría ella.

Me dieron un golpe en la nuca desde atrás.

Geri no hizo nada, quizás porque pensaba que me lo merecía. Al contrario que Freki, que gruñía con maldad a todo aquel que se intentaba acercar al pequeño bulto que caballo que era mi hermana

Y, claro, siendo el lobo tan alto como el caballo y más corpulento, se lo pensaban antes de acercarse .

Me volvieron a golpear en la nuca antes de poder darme la vuelta y todo se fundió en negro.

**Nunca juzgues un libro por su portada. En la de mi libro de matemáticas sale gente divirtiéndose.**


	5. Chapter 4

Poco a poco fui recobrando la conciencia, con un enorme y agudo dolor de cabeza, y cuanta más conciencia recuperaba, más me daba cuenta del peso que tenía encima y, por desgracia ya sabía de donde venía ese peso, o más correctamente, de quién.

Abrí los ojos y allí estaba, un lobo acostado completamente encima mío, su enorme cabeza reposando en mi pecho. Había cogido esa maldita manía durante el viaje. Creía que era su almohada personal.

Lo baje de un empujón del que aparentemente no se dio ni cuenta, pues siguió tan tranquilamente durmiendo en el suelo, como lo había estado haciendo antes.

Maldito lobo.

Me incorpore y acto seguido me arrepentí del movimiento tan brusco que había hecho, pues un dolor agudo me traspasó la cabeza como ai fuera un taladro. Al llevarme la mano a la nuca me llene los dedos de sangre.

Entonces recordé todo lo ocurrido. Miré a mi alrededor, estaba en una instancia bien iluminada, a pesar de no tener ninguna ventana, con el suelo de una madera oscura y las paredes de piedra creaba un, muy a mi pesar, aire acogedor contrastado con las camas de tela blanca, aunque mas que cama eran una especie de hamacas. A un lado de la estancia había un enorme armario, con unas hierbas colgadas secándose y, por lo que se veía en una mesa cercana, debía de estar lleno de vendas.

Al fin encontré lo que andaba buscando, una diminuta y adorable figura que fácilmente se podría perder entre la enorme montaña de pelo gris en la que estaba acoatada, la cual ocupaba dos camillas, ambas de tamaño considerable.

Sin hacer caso de las quejas de mi dolorido cuerpo, me acerqué a ella y me senté en el diminuto espacio que Freki dejaba libre. Freki apenas si se molesto en soltar un pobre gruñido y entreabrir los ojos dorados. Pedazo de holgazán. Pero bueno, mejor era eso a que se acostase encima de mi hermana.

Tenía mejor aspecto, aún con las mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre, que había bajado por lo que note. Llevaba una batita blanca con sus pantalones negros y alguien le había lavado, cepillado y trenzado los cabellos rubios. Tenía mucho mejor aspecto que antes, eso debía reconocerlo.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

Me dí la vuelta, sorprendido, para encontrarme a una chica de unos diez, quizás nueve años. Era delgada y no mucho más alta que Karee a pesar de ser algo mayor que ella, con unos salvajes rizos rojos y unos profundos ojos de color verde. Podría ser pequeña, pero tenía una postura intimidante, como si fuera una camorrista en miniatura. Llevaba una larga daga al cinto.

-Em...

La pequeña enarcó las cejas.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa, Linnae?

En ese mismo instante aparecieron dos muchachos del pasillo que había detrás de la niña. Ambos deberían de tener mi edad, o si acaso un año arriba o abajo. Uno, tan alto como yo pero con el pelo de un rubio mas oscuro y los ojos de un ámbar también oscuros, tenía una expresión de frustración constante. El otro sonreía jovial, algo más bajo que su compañero, con un lacio pelo anaranjado y unos ojos verdes de mirada amistosa.

-Linnae- dijo el pelirrojo, aún sonriente, girándose a la niña-, será mejor que vallas a buscar a Yorick, ya a ser posible.

La niña asintió y se fue, no sin antes volverme a mirar amenazante. Vale... Sí, está era una pequeña camorrista en potencia.

-Hola- dijo el pelirrojo en un tono jovial, acercándose a mí y a mi hermana demasiado rápido para mi gusto-, mi nombre es Kristof, hijo de Forseti y mi compañero es Fedric, hijo de Ull.¿Cuales son tu nombre y tu ascendencia?

Lo mire confundido, ¿qué demonios quería decir con ascendencia?

El alto, Fedric, bufó. Parecía enfadado hasta el extremo.

-Te lo dije, no saben nada. Perdemos el tiempo, vámonos.

Kristof se encogió de hombros y desechó las palabras de su compañero con un gesto de mano.

-Ya aprenderán, como todos. Sólo hay que darles un poco de tiempo.

-Con ascendencia se refieren a nuestro padre o madre, Daven- me di la vuelta precipitadamente.

Fedric que se había apoyado en el marco de la puerta dio un traspié y casi se cae de culo. Kristof pareció sorprendido.

Karee estaba tranquilamente sentada, con la cabeza de Freki apoyada en el regazo mientras la acariciaba y su mirada de azul intenso taladraba a los chicos. La trenza dorada le caía por el hombro y tenía sus piernas recogidas.

-Este lugar es La Casa, ¿no?

Ahora si que parecían sorprendidos, pero antes de que pudiesen responder una voz habló desde detrás de Fedric.

-Exacto, pequeña. Ya veo que eres muy avispada.

De nuevo Fedric casi se cae de culo por la impresión, pero se aparto de la puerta, dejando pasar a un chico bajito y a cinco mujeres de unos veinticinco, años.

A pesar de su estatura, el chico debía de ser bastante mayor, pues una tupida aunque pequeña barba le cubría el rostro, el pelo era negro como ala de cuervo y unos intensos ojos azul claro ma devolvían la mirada, aunque fue solo un instante antes de fijarlos en mi hermana pequeña, la cual le devolvía una mirada retadora

Eso le pareció sorprender y divertir a partes iguales, ya que sonrió. Las mujeres eran más serias, con rasgos estrictos que me hicieron pensar que debían de ser familiares, todas de pelo rubio dorado y ojos azul oscuro, eran realmente muy altas y se notaba que solían hacer ejercicio. Había una que parecía la jefa e iba delante de las demás.

La pequeña pelirroja de antes volvió a aparecer, respirando agitada mente por la carrera, aunque eso no le impidió volver a mirarme amenazante. Miro curiosa a Karee, la cual le devolvió la mirada un instante, antes de volver al duelo de miradas con el chico de la barbita. El pelinegro sonreía divertido.

-Vuelve a sentarte muchacho- me sorprendió que me hablase la jefa de las mujeres. Frunció el ceño-. Acaso eres sordo muchacho, siéntate.

No dudé en acatar la orden, esto me daba mala espina y no me gustaba un pelo el tono de las señoras. Al parecer notaron mi recelo porque dos de ellas me sonrieron de manera afilada.

-¿Cómo sabes tu eso, niña?

La jefa de las mujeres le dedicaba una mirada que helaría el tuétano a quien la recibiese, pero mi hermanita ni se inmuto. Ante eso todos parecieron sorprenderse, pero mientras Kristof, Fedric y Linnae parecían escandalizados, las demás mujeres estaban divertidas y el barbudo pelinegro evaluaba a Karee como si fuese un examen de vida o muerte.

Esto, valga la redundancia, no me estaba gustaba un pelo.

-¿Acaso la sordera...?

-No tengo sordera- la interrumpió Karee. Ahora si se escandalizaron todos-. Y mi hermano tampoco. Sé que este lugar se llama La Casa porque lo llevamos oyendo todo el santo camino. Así que, desde luego, carezco de "sordera".

La mujer se rió y miro a Karee sumamente divertida. Se volvió a sus compañeras.

-La pequeña tiene agallas.

-Tengo nombre, ¿sabes?- le espetó-. Yo soy Karee Mattsson, y mi hermano es Daven.

La mujer paso entonces su mirada hacia mí muy atentamente. Asintió como si se hubiese visto que era verdad algo que pensase.

-Me llamo Olrún, estas son mis compañeras Hilda, Sigrún, Sváva y Brynhildr.

Por cada nombre fue asintiendo una señora, las miradas variaban, desde molestia a una escasa simpatía y de aceptación a una levísima sorpresa. Cuando acabó de decir los nombres se volvió hacia el muchacho pelinegro.

-Guíalos, enseñales como es esto y diles que son- dijo Olrún.

Espera, espera, espera, ¿qué somos? A qué demonios se refería la loca esa.

Fue a la puerta con sus compañeras siguiéndola y justo antes de salir se dio la vuelta

-Ah, se me olvidaba. Adjudicales también una habitación individual. Que te ayuden.

Dijo esto ultimo señalando a los tres atentos espectadores. Kristof no cambio su sonriente expresión, y su compañero tampoco cambio esa expresión hosca, sólo la niña parecía ahora un poco más alegre.

-Muy bien- dijo el pelinegro. Me estaba cansando de llamarle así-. Mi nombre es Yorick y soy hijo de Tyr. Linnae, mientras les voy explicando cambia los vendajes a el chico y dale a...Karee, ¿no?- mentía, había observado demasiado a mi hermanita para no saber su nombre. Ella sonrió afiladamente, sabía que el chico si conocía su nombre-. Bien dale algo para la fiebre y no escatimes con la hidromiel.

No lo terminó de decir y la pequeña se puso con la venda de mi cabeza, si bien no era muy delicada yo tampoco me quejé. Me interesaba más lo que nos iba a decir Yorick.

-Bien- dijo en tono aburrido, de quien a dado muchas veces la misma charla-¿Qué sabéis de la mitología nórdica?

Se debió notar mi desconcierto, pero Karee y Kristof acudieron en mi rescate.

-Thor el dios del trueno, Odin el rey de los dioses y Loki el dios de las travesuras- dijo mi pequeña.

-Cierto- corroboró Kristof siempre con una sonrisa en los labios. Este chico parecía muy agradable-, últimamente están más de moda debido a Marvel, pero no es solo eso. Y Loki es mucho peor que solo las travesuras- añadió esto ultimo despeinándo a mi hermana, que le dedico una mirada asesina.

-Sí- confirmo Yorick-, esos son solo algunos de nuestros dioses.

Lo mire fijamente.

-"Nuestros dioses"- remarqué.

-O padres- añadió Fedric, ya cambiando por fin su expresión a una completamente divertida-. Depende de a quien te refieras.

-Habláis de ellos como si fuesen reales- tercié. Me miraron fijamente antes de romper a reír. Di la vuelta para mirar a mi hermana, que al lado de Linnae, demasiado ocupada riendo, los miraba a todos seria y callada. Antes de poder preguntar, Yorick volvió a hablar.

-Yo soy hijo de Tyr, dios de la victoria en combate. Kristof es hijo de Forseti, dios de la amistad, los juicios y la paz. Fedric aquí presente es hijo de Ull, dios del combate cuerpo a cuerpo y los patines de nieve y, por último pero no por ello menos importante, esta Linnae, que es hija de Eir, la diosa de los curanderos, un arte que solo pueden aprender las mujeres.

Me quede en estado de shock, pero Karee no lucia tan impresionada como yo. Tan sólo miraba a todos fijamente.

-Os divierte vernos confundidos-dijo Karee, no era una pregunta.

-Tu no pareces tan confundida- replicó Yorick.

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza de Freki.

-Bien- continuo Yorick levantándose del camastro. Señaló a Kristof y a Fedric-. Enseñadles esto: actividades, baños, comedor y sala de entrenamientos. Luego se les asignara un dormitorio y etc.

Dicho esto se levanto y se fue con zancada larga y decidida fuera de la habitación. Estaba empezando a cansarme de que nos osasen de unos a otros como si fuésemos un balón de fútbol.

Los otros también se levantaron. Karee yo no fuimos menos, aunque ella lo hizo de forma más tambaleante. La bata blanca no le quedaba mal, y le llegaba incluso algo más arriba que la camisa de los Minnesota.

Linnae nos intentó seguir pero fue disuadida por Fedric. Le saco la lengua, le enseño el dedo corazón y se fue corriendo de vuelta a la enfermería.

Kristof rió, unas carcajadas fuertes y divertidas que no pudieron menos que hacerme sonreír.

-Bueno, ¿qué queréis ver primero?

**Muevete y el mundo se moverá contigo. Detente y el mundo se moverá sin ti.**


	6. Chapter 5

No supe que responderle a Kristof. ¿Por donde demonios podría empezar?

-Bueno- empezó Karee, que iba detrás de nosotros y seguida celosamente por Freki-, ¿que tal si nos termináis de explicar todo eso de los dioses? No lo acabo de comprender, ¿no eran mitos?

-Buena idea. Y sí, los mortales siempre los han creído mitos, pero eso no significa sueño existan- sonrió Kristof-. Por cierto, ¿cuantos años tienes?

Ella frunció en ceño.

-¿No te han dicho nunca que es de mala educación preguntarle eso a una chica?- preguntó con acidez, haciendo que Fedric se riera del sonrojo de su compañero.

Alfinal Kristof y yo nos pusimos a reír, mientras mi hermanita fruncía el ceño intentando captar el chiste.

Ella nunca se daba cuenta de estas cosas, sólo las decía porque sabía que eran verdad, pero nunca cantaba los dobles sentidos.

-Lo que sea- acabo murmurando Karee con frustración, provocando mas risas.

Nos explicaron de los dioses, y reconocí los nombres de Frigg y Odín, que dijeron que eran nuestros abuelos. Lomalao es que tenían demasiados hijos como para tratar de adivinar quien era nuestro padre, y cuando quise contar nuestro encuentro con ellos me acalló una mirada de Karee. Si ella no quería contarlo sus razones tendría.

Nos explicaron todo ese rollo de que el panteón nórdico se había movido por distintos países, estando siempre donde su influencia era mas fuerte.

También hablamos del problema del olor, que atraía a monstruos y a otras criaturas no deseadas.

-¿Tan mal olemos?-bomeé. Ellos se rieron e incluso Karee sonrió, poniendo los ojos en blanco, como si yo fuera lo más bobo de este mundo.

-Bueno, por eso vamos armados.- dijo Fedric.

-Sí, ya lo había notado.

Era verdad, no soló Linnae a la que había visto con una daga a la cadera iba armada. Nos habíamos encontrados con unos pocos que nos miraban con curiosidad, dos llevaban hachas, uno martillo y otro una espada tan larga como mi altura y de un palmo de ancho. También Kristof, con dos dagas y Fedric con un hacha colgando del cinto.

¿Cómo podían dejar que un puñado de niños fuera armado hasta los dientes? Y, ¿qué clase de padres les dejaban venir?

-Las armas más comunes entre nosotros eran y son las hachas y los martillos, pues son fáciles de hacer. También suele haber dagas, todos solemos tener alguna por si hay que acercarse mucho al adversario. Las espadas son muy raras al igual que las armaduras, pues cuesta hacerlas, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que los enanos, nuestros herreros, viven en otro mundo. La tasa de comercio no es muy barata, además. Normalmente solemos protegernos con muchas capas de pieles y cuero endurecido- Fedric decía todo esto con los ojos brillantes, como si no hubiese una cosa más maravillosa en el mundo que un arma.

Así que la siguiente parada fue la armería. Me negé a que Karee entrara, pero mientras yo hacía esto, ella se coló por detrás y entro.

¿Acaso le era tan difícil hacerme caso? De verdad, un día mi hermanita me iba a matar.

-Vaya.- susurro mi hermanita con voz queda.

No pude refutar ese "vaya" por mucho que quisiera.

Jamás de los jamases me habría imaginado un cuarto tan lleno de armas: hachas, martillos, unas pocas espadas, muchos puñales y cuchillos, lanzas, arcos con sus carcaj llenos de flechas y grandes escudos de madera bordeados con metal y con un pequeño circulo de este en el centro. Era realmente impresionante.

Karee fue hacia donde estaban los cuchillos. Cuando intente pararla, Freki se puso en medio, mirando con curiosidad lo que hacía mi hermana. Kristof me puso una mano en el hombro y me sonrió con comprensión.

-Entiendo que quieras proteger a tu hermana pequeña, es lo que nos pasa a todos con nuestros pequeños, pero debe aprender a defenderse y para eso debe escoger un arma.

-No podrás protegerla siempre-añadió Fedric, lanzándome por primera vez una mirada que no era, al menos completamente, de desagrado.

-Ni falta que hace.- replico ella con el ceño fruncido.

Sonreí. Esa niña era tozuda hasta el infinito y mas allá.

Intente coger varias armas, pero con ninguna me sentía cómodo. Estaban echas de un metal extraño, de un gris blanquecino brillante.

-Están echas de Eregishjalmur, el acero que utilizan los dioses en sus armas- me informo Fedric al ver mi curiosidad.

-Vaya nombre- mascullo Karee.

Tenia el ceño profundamente fruncido, de resto su rostro no mostraba nada. Ella tampoco había encontrado ningún arma que le gustase o con la que se sintiese cómoda, por mucha ayuda que Kristof le diese.

-Bueno- dijo harta de la armería después de un rato-.¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí toda la santa vida, o empezamos a movernos ya?

Compartí una mirada con los chicos, y sentí la chispa de la amistad.

-No- repuso Kristof, siempre sonriente-. Vamos a ver si Skylar terminó- dijo mirando a Fedric.

Este asintió.

-¿Quien es Skylar?- les pregunté.

-Nuestro compañero de habitación.- respondió Fedric.

-Sí- continuó Kristof- normalmente suele haber cuatro por habitación, pero nuestro otro compañero...- hizo una mueca.

-Bueno- replico Fedric, encogiendose de hombros y dándome una sonrisa falsa-, ya no dejara la ropa sucia tirada por el suelo.

Abrí los ojos como platos, mientras Kristof miraba amenazante a su amigo y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro,

-Algo de respeto por los muertos- dijo en tono amargo.

Fedric sólo se encogió de hombros.

Me quede algo atrás, con Karee.

-Están fatal, ¿cómo habrá muerto ese compañero?

Ella solo negó con la cabeza.

-No es cuestión de estar bien o estar mal, así son ellos. La debilidad no existe, porque a la mínima que te muestres débil...bueno,- añadió sonriendo con amargura- como dijo Fedric: ya no dejaran la ropa sucia en el suelo. Así son las cosas, Dave, aunque ojalá no fueran así.

Me conmocioné, vale que solía decir cosas por el estilo, pero nunca había sido tan directa. Al ver mi mirada sorprendida se encogió de hombros, con esa sonrisa amarga aunr en los labios.

-Así son ellos, y nosotros somos cómo ellos.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Yo no soy como ellos.

Karee se paro de golpe y me miro analíticamente.

-Aquí no hay termino medio, Daven. O eres fuerte o eres débil, y ya sabes lo que les pasa a los débiles.

No tuve tiempo a replicarle, Kristof nos interrumpió.

-Eh- dijo rodeandome el hombro con el brazo-, no os quedéis atrás o os perderéis, aquí es muy fácil.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó mi hermanita.

-Por qué estamos bajo tierra, hay muchos túneles- notó el desconcierto de mi hermana y sonrió. Ella volvió su rostro impenetrable, jamás se podría saber lo que le pasaba por la cabeza-. Aquí siempre hace frío, pero hay un nivel en la tierra donde la temperatura siempre es la misma, da igual lo que pase fuera.

-Así que - continuó Fedric-, nosotros aprovechamos eso y hacemos casa enterradas en colinas de tierra, por ejemplo. Aquí los inviernos son horribles, ya lo averiguareis. Lo de estar bajo tierra ayuda a soportarlo.

Entonces entramos en una sala: estaba fantásticamente iluminada, una gran chimenea calentaba el ambiente. Estaba llena, delante de la chimenea, encima de una piel de animal, estaban jugando unos niños pequeños. Todo era cálido y acogedor, las conversaciones y risas inundaban el aire, en el que había un dulce olor a miel.

Todas las conversaciones pararon cuando nos vieron entrar en el salón.

Se nos quedaron mirando, como si fuésemos extraterrestres o, una nueva y rara especie. Entonces entraron los lobos.

Uno que estaba en una de las mesas al fondo se atragantó y sus compañeros le tuvieron que golpear la espada para que no se ahogase. Los mayores entraban nerviosos, evaluando la situación y si los más pequeños corrían peligro. Lo que pasa, es que estos pequeños no opinaban lo mismo sobre los lobos, pues se los quedaron mirando embobados, como si quisieran ir corriendo a acariciarlos.

Como si todo fuese normal, Geri fue junto a la chimenea y se acostó en la piel. Vago, pensé, te pasas todo el santo día durmiendo.

En cuanto lo hizo, una niña, con una preciosa trenza pelirrojo oscuro y encantadores ojos grises se le acercó. La niña no tendría mas de seis años. Cuando vieron que la pequeña se acercaba muchosmayores cogieron el mango de su arma. Observe que la mayoría de los que lo habían echo se parecían bastante a la niña.

Entonces Karee entró en acción.

Caminó hasta la chimenea, como si esta fuese su casa y la conociese de todo la vida. Le hizo una senté a Freki para que se echase en el suelo. Al hacerlo todos se calmaron. Casi les da algo cuando el más grade, de la altura de un caballo y mas corpulento dio un paso al frente. No fueron pocos los suspiros de alivio cuando se echo al suelo como un cachorrillo, pero bostezo, enseñando todos los dientes. Y no fueron menos las miradas de asombro cuando el descomunal lobo obedeció a una niña.

Pero Karee no les hacía caso a ellos. Miraba fijamente a la niña de ojos grises.

-¿Quieres acariciarlos?- la inmensa sonrisa que obtuvo por respuesta fue suficiente.

Cogió a la pequeña de la mano y la llevo al Freki. Con la mano de la niña cogida aun en la suya fue acariciando a su lobo, al poco la niña le estaba acariciando y el lobazo volvió a bostezar, gimiendo de gusto por los mimos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto la pelirroja a mi hermana.

-Katherine, pero prefiero Karee- respondió sonriendo. La niña le sonrió de vuelta.

-Yo soy Maija.

Después de eso todo el mundo soltó el aliento que había estado reteniendo. Todo el mundo se relajó y volvieron a lo suyo, aunque seguían lanzándonos unas miradas.

Los niños fueron corriendo, abandonando todo juguete para acariciar a los lobos, incluso hubo algún valiente de los mayores que se atrevió a hacerlo.

-¡Kristof, Fedric!- gritó una voz.

Avanzaba hacia nosotros un chico de mi edad, con el pelo largo en una trenza y una perilla de un rubio rojizo, era alto y esbelto. Al ver sus ojos casi suelto un gritillo. Tenía los mismos ojos que Karee.

El chico rodeo a nuestros guías por los hombros con ambos brazos. Fedric puso mala cara.

-Hola, Skylar- saludo, alegre como siempre, Kristof, pero quitándose el brazo de Skylar del hombro-. Te presento a Daven y a Karee Mattsson.

-Sí- rió el chico, mirándonos analíticamente a mi a mi hermana, que había regresado a mi lado, dejando a Freki con los niños-, todo el mundo habla de los recién llegados. Ya veo que son nietos del viejo. Eso reduce las posibilidades de quien sea su padre. Llevan a Geri y Freki, por lo que deben ser hijos de...

-No sabemos ni sabremos quien es su padre hasta que los reclamen, Skylar- interrumpió Fedric, cortamente-. Y por el amor de los dioses, deja de llamar viejo a Odín, no me extrañaría que un día acabases convertido en rana.

-O en babosa platanera.- aportó mi hermana.

Fedric le sonrió con cariño. Le había cogido aprecio a mi hermana bastante rápido, aunque esono era una novedad.

-Ves, hasta ella tiene más sentido común que tú- señalo un divertido Kristof-. Y eso que se acaba de enterar.

Skylar hizo un puchero.

-Sois mas malos que un dolor de muelas.

Karee rió.

-¡A cenar!- nos interrumpió una voz. Nos dimos la vuelta para ver a una de las Valkirias.

Nos miró por un segundo y volvió a entrar por donde había venido. Todo el mundo se levantó y los lobos vinieron con nosotros, acompañados por Maija, a la que Karee dio la mano.

-Bueno- dije animado, hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía-, vamos a comer ya, tengo un hambre increíble.

Los chicos rieron.

-Sí,- río Skylar- y vamos a morir. A menos que cocine Brynhildr olvídate de volver a querer comer en mucho tiempo.

**Inmaduro: una palabra que usa la gente aburrida para describir a la gente divertida**


	7. Chapter 6

La cena fue bastante tranquila, y muy normal, si efectuamos que todos nos miraban a mi y a Karee. Mi hermana directamente los ignoraba a todos, parecía que para ella solo existíamos: Kristof, Fedric, Skylar y Maija.

Ojala pudiera hacer eso, pensé, cómo si nadie existiese.

De resto se estaba bien, hablamos y reímos, la pequeña Maija me caía muy bien, me alegraba que Karee tuviese por fin una amiga. Pero al final de la cena cuando nos levantabamos, y la vi.

Era la chica más hermosa que había visto nunca, unos hermosos bucles dorados le enmarcaban el rostro de rasgos finos y con ojos de un verde intenso. Podía ser bajita, pues ya me había fijado que algunos aquí eran muy bajos y otros muy altos, pero tenía una forma curvilínea. Entonces levantó la mirada, se fijo en mí y sonrió de han forma tan encantadora, que supe que debía de estar mirándola como un bobalicón.

Me sonrojé hasta la punta de las orejas y desvíe la mirada.

-¿Que pasa, Daven?- di un respingo cuando oí su voz, y me volví para mirar a mi hermana.

-Nada, ¿por?

Entonces ella frunció el ceño y meneó la cabeza, como si rechazase una idea.

-Nada, curiosidad.

Y llegó el.

-Hola, espero que hayáis disfrutado de la cena.

Yodric se puso delante nuestro y nos observó con uansonrisa que no me gustó nada.

-Sí- contesté educadamente-, estaba todo delicioso.

Asintió como si ya se esperase la respuesta y alzó una mano. Todas las conversaciones pararon para fijar la vista en él. Se subió a la mesa en la que habíamos estado comiendo unos segundos antes.

-Buenas noches a todos. Como ya sabréis, por los hijos e hijas de Sjofr y Hnoss, supongo, que han llegado a nosotros dos novatos.

Nos hizo una seña.

Lo mire confundido y se oyeron risas a nuestro alrededor.

Kristof me iba a decir algo, pero alguien me cogió de la mano. Mi hermana me guió hasta la mesa y se subió a ella. Cuando Freki intento imitarla, lo señaló frunciendo el ceño y este se sentó, obediente. Cuando subí yo también a la mesa, Yorick prosiguió.

-Hoy damos la bienvenida a los hermanos Mattsson, Daven y Katherine, no han sido reclamados. Tratadlos bien, pues ahora forman parte de la familia.

Al terminar esto, todo el mundo golpeó la mesa con las manos hasta que Yorick volvió a levantar la mano pidiendo silencio.

-Y ahora al salón o hacer los quehaceres que correspondan a cada cual. Las luces se apagan a las diez.

Dicho esto, como si fuese una escena ensayada con esmero, todo el mundo se fue en pequeños y organizados grupos de cuatro. A mi y a Karee, nos cogió Yorick por el brazo y nos guió hasta donde esperaban Kristof, Fedric y Skylar. Los lobos nos siguieron, abriendo la marcha. Fuimos bastante rápido, pues todos se apartaban corriendo de su paso.

Al llegar a ellos, Yorick le susurro algo en el oído a Kristof y este asintió, nos sonrió y se fue. Seguímos a nuestros guías por los pasillos de nuevo.

-Bueno- rió-, tenéis suerte de que hoy haya cocinado Brynhildr.

-Pero mañana al almuerzo cocina Sváva- se lamentó Skylar.

Todos reímos. Todos menos Karee.

La miramos extrañados.

Tenía otra vez esa mirada perdida, como cuando habíamos estado en el parque. O, mas recientemente en el comedor, cuando me había preguntado si pasaba algo. Parecía preocupada, inquieta.

-¿Estas bien, Karee?- preguntó Fedric con amabilidad.

Ella pareció sorprenderse, como si hubiese esperado que estuviésemos demasiado ocupados entre nosotros como para prestarle atención a ella.

Sonrió, algo falsamente.

-Sí, perfectamente, solo estoy algo cansada por todo esto.

-Tranquila- canturreo Skylar, poniéndole la mano en el hombro a mi hermana-, es normal. Ya veras como mañana por la mañana estás mucho mejor.

-Cierto- corroboro Kristof-, los chocolates calientes suelen ayudar- añadió guiñándole un ojo a Karee. Ella solo sonrió cansada.

-Bueno, aquí esta vuestra habitación.- dijo Skylar, haciendo grandes aspavientos en señal de la puerta que teniamos delante. Era un tipo bastante cómico.

-Estaréis vosotros solos en esta habitación hasta que os reclamen.

-Sí, cuando vuestro padre se deje caer os asignaran un grupo, como a todos.

-O madre.

Skylar se quedó congelado de miramos extrañados. Ella solo observaba fijamente a Skylar, con la cabeza de Freki apoyada en el hombro.

-No hemos dicho nada sobre si es nuestra madre la mortal de la pareja o no. Ni siquiera nos habéis preguntado de dónde somos, ¿cómo vais a saber cual de nuestros padres es el mortal y cual el dios?

Tenía razón, no nos habían preguntado nada. Skylar sonreía en una disculpa.

-Tengo diversas hipótesis.

-Compartelas, pues- replico ella afiladamente.

-Mañana, si acaso- interrumpió Kristof-. Ahora a descansar.

Mi hermana no se hizo esperar. Le lanzó una ultima mirada a Skylar y entró en la habitación con el descomunal lobo pisándole los talones.

-Tu hermanita es muy inteligente- dijo Kristof en un tono que no pude descifrar. Su mirada también era misteriosa.

-Siempre ha sido muy despierta.

-Se le nota- rió Skylar, aún sonrojado por la pillada que le había hecho mi hermana.

Les dije las buenas noches y entré en la habitacion. Era bastante espartana, sólo con dos camas y un baúl a los pies de cada una.

Mi pequeño angelito ya dormía suavemente, utilizando al lobo como almohada. Mire desconfiado a Geri.

-Si me acuesto, ¿te pondrás encima mío otra vez?

El lobo soló alternó la mirada entre yo y la cama.

Bufé, de todas las formas lo iba a hacer. ¿Qué más daría?

Me tiré a la cama sin mucha ceremonia e, inmediatamente, Geri se subió y apoyo su cabezota en mi pecho.

&amp;%&amp;

Desperté poco a poco. La modorra me impedía abrir los ojos completamente.

Finalmente los abrí, buscando las ya familiares sombras del bosque, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando recordé todo lo que había pasado. Sonreí ante la expectativa de despertar a mi hermanita en un lugar mejor, verla sonreír más a menudo, verla jugar al hockey y disfrutar de la vida. Miré hacia su cama.

No estaba.

-¡Me cago en su...!

Me tape la boca de forma mecánica. La mirada que me echaría si me oía soltar ese tipo de vocabulario no seria precisamente agradable. Maldije para mis adentros y me levante, tirando al lobo al suelo, en el que siguió durmiendo plácidamente, aunque me soltase un gruñido.

Me vestí para salir corriendo en busca de mi hermana. Si lo que nos habían dicho los chicos ayer era cierto, aquí sería muy fácil perderse, teniendo en cuenta sus dimensiones y el hecho de estar bajo tierra.

Los chicos. Me recorrió un escalofrío por la columna vertebral. El último rato de anoche habían estado muy raros, Kristof con una mirada indescifrable, Skylar con su sonrisa misteriosa, diciendo tener sospechas sobre quién es mi padre. Bueno, Fedric no había estado muy cambiado, siempre con ese gesto adusto.

Negué con la cabeza. Ya luego me contarían que pasaba.

Terminé de vestirme y le di un toque con el pie a Geri. Este solo gimió y se tapó los ojos con las patas delanteras.

-Vamos, levanta- le regañe-. ¿Qué clase de protector se supone que eres, pedazo de vago?

Esto terminó de espabilarle. Se puso en pie de un salto y me gruño.

-Vale, fiera- rió una voz desde la puerta.

Sonreí al ver como Skylar estaba apoyado en el marco con una sonrisa sarcastica. Kristof y Fedric le acompañaban.

-¿No se supone que te obedecía?- inquirió un divertido Kristof.

-Ojalá, es Freki el que se pasa el día obedeciendo a mi hermana. A veces me pregunto si ese lobo estará enamorado de ella.

-Probablemente- se carcajeó Fedric.

-Pobrecito- se lamento Skylar, negando con la cabeza-. Hasta los lobos están dominados por las mujeres.

-Hablando de mujeres, ¿y Karee?- dijo Kristof.

Me encogí de hombros.

-No lo se, cuando me levante ya no estaba. Esta cogiendo la mala costumbre.

-¿Mala costumbre?- preguntó curioso Kristof mientras recorríamos los pasadizos con el lobo en la retaguardia.

-Sí, el día en el que llegamos al pueblo ese cuando me desperté ella no estaba.

-No me extraña que tuviese tanta fiebre- apuntó Fedric.

-Sí, la verdad a veces me pregunto que le pasa a mi hermanita en la cabeza.

-Al parecer no eres el único- rió Skylar señalando un grupo de gente que rodeaba algo en la sala de entrenamientos. Casi grité como una niña al ver que era lo que miraban.

Karee. Karee peleando contra una de esas valkirias, cuerpo a cuerpo. Después del susto inicial, vi que mi hermanita no lo estaba haciendo tan mal, teniendo en cuenta que se enterado de su herencia el día anterior. Aunque claro, los peleas del orfanato debían de haber ayudado. En la multitud se oían los gritos de apoyo a Karee. Incluso Skylar y Fedric estaban gritando en apoyo a ella, vi a Maija en primera fila con unas amiguitas pelirrojas, una de las cuales reconocí como Linnae.

-Ohhhh- fue el grito común cuando mi hermana acabó inmovilizada en el suelo.

-¡No lo ha echo nada mal! dijo Kristof. No pude evitar hincharme de horgullo como un pavo.

-Karee es la mejor.

-Sí, ni a los once años podía con Sigrún de esa manera- reconoció un asombrado Fedric.

Me sorprendí, mi hermana podía ser grande para su edad, pero si en este momento Fedric y yo teníamos la misma edad y me sacaba palmo y medio, no me quiero imaginar cómo era de pequeño comparado con mi hermana.

La llamada Sigrún rió, una risa atronadora pero alegre que me recordó algo. Ayudo a levantarse a Karee y le palmeó el hombro. Luego miro a la multitud.

-¡Así deberíais luchar todos a esta edad! Y eso que no a recibido entrenamiento- miró por el rabillo del ojo como Freki se había unido a mi hermana y se restregaba contra ella, amenazando con tirarla al suelo-. Será una buena guerrera, y sera muy interesante verla evolucionar.- masculló, esta vez para si, aunque lo oímos todos-. ¡Venga gandules! ¡Al comedor y después os quiero aquí!

Después de eso, todo el mundo se dispersó. Karee paseó su mirada por la estancia y al vernos sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia nosotros.

-Hola.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿como podía darme un susto de muerte y luego aparecer tan tranquila? Se dio cuenta de mi mirada asesina, porque suspiro pesadamente.

-Oh, Daven, ya sabes como eres durmiendo. No podría haberte despertado ni al encender una motosierra, así que salí con Freki- miro a Kristof-. No fue tan difícil encontrar el comedor, a pesar de lo que dijiste sobre perderte.

-¿Y lo de luchar con Sigrún?- preguntó un divertido Fedric. Se encogió de hombros.

-Al ver que todavía no había nadie fui a la sala de entrenamientos y allí nos encontramos.

-¿Y eso fue...?- le inquirió Kristof.

-Hará media hora- respondió con total simpleza. Casi me desmayo.

-Bueno- rió Skylar-, después de tanto ejercicio te hará falta reponer fuerzas.

&amp;%&amp;

Recordé todo el día lo que había dicho mi hermana sobre que los débiles no sobrevivían.

Bueno, recordar... Mas bien me _hicieron recordar._

Fui a clases de esgrima con los chicos y, aunque me preocupe mucho, se llevaron a Karee a entrenar con los de su edad. Luego me alegre de ello, aún le faltaría mucho, mucho para estar tan machacada como yo.

Luego hubo hockey, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, tiro con arco y atender a los caballos.

Si algo de esto os suena bien, os invito a que vengáis a hacerlo con las Valkirias. Vale mujeres guerreras, pero se pasaban mucho.

Por fin llegó la cena. Al menos ahora no cocinaba Sváva, por lo que podría intentar retener algo de comida en el estómago.

Al llegar al comedor no vimos a nadie sentado; todos estaban de pie con expresión interrogante, mirando a Yorick, que estaba encima de la mesa, y a las Valkirias. No las conocía mucho, pero no solían tener los rostros tan serios.

Busqué a mi hermana. Estaba sola en una esquina, pálida como un fantasma. Su expresión era aterrorizada.

Me paralize, debía de ser algo muy serio para hacerla palidecer. Entonces vi sus ojos: eran azules. No, no el típico azul de ella. Azul intenso, los tenia total y completamente azules, ni pupila ni nada.

-¿Karee?- pregunté. Varios se dieron cuenta de la angustia de mi voz y se dieron la vuelta.

Por suerte ella cambió justo a tiempo. Se giró y me miro totalmente sorprendida. Los chicos llegaron a mi lado.

-¿Karee, estas bien?- preguntó Fedric, preocupado al verla tan pálida.

-Sabía que no debería de haber entrenado hoy, después de un catarro tan fuerte solo podía ir a peor- se lamento Kristof, amargamente.

-No es el catarro, estoy bien.

-Pero...- repuse, aún conmocionado.

-Estoy bien- repitió ella con ferocidad.

Todos la miramos preocupados, nos miramos y la volvimos a mirar. No la creíamos.

Alguien aclaró la garganta.

-Si al fondo os calláis, quizás pueda decir lo que tengo que decir.- dijo Yorick, mirándonos a nosotros.

Me sonrojé.

**Cada persona que llega a nuestra vida lo hace por algo. Algunos vienen a aprender y otros vienen a enseñar.**


	8. Chapter 7

-Pues habla, nadie te lo impide.

Todos abrieron los ojos entre escadalizados y divertidos y se volvieron a mirar a mi hermana. Yorick solo sonrió.

-Y si alguien habla, elevo mas la voz,¿no?

Ella lo evaluó con la mirada.

-Sí, sería lo mas inteligente.

Entonces Yorick se rió. Yo me reí también, junto con los otros chicos. A veces no sabía en lo que se le pasaba a mi hermana por la cabeza.

-Bien- empezó él, levantando mucho más de lo necesario la voz, en señal de mi hermana. Mucho sonrieron y hubo risas leves. Ella ni intentó simular una sonrisa-, no traigo buenas noticias.

Eso borró todas las sonrisas, dejando muecas amargas.

-Joder, Yorick, ya te vale- dijo uno entre la multitud.

Yorick miro mal a un punto perfectamente definido en medio de aquella multitud.

-Te recuerdo, Faas Berg, que entre nosotros hay niños pequeños - dicho esto paseo su mirada significativamente por toda la habitación-. Pero no vengo a hablar de los niños, ha vuelto a haber un ataque a un pueblo.

Esto desencadenó toda clase de sonidos: gritos ahogados, fuertes aspiraciones de aire, etc. Él siguió hablando.

-Como las ultimas dos veces; mortales, las casa en ruinas y ningún superviviente.

-¿Ni siquiera los niños pequeños esta vez?- preguntó desesperanzada la chica que había visto ayer, estaba tan hermosa como entonces.

Yorick enarcó una ceja, como si le costase creer que ella estaba preocupada.

-No Elyn, tampoco esta vez han sobrevivido los niños- su expresión se entristeció tanto que casi me rompe el alma.

A mi lado Fedric bufó y les dijo algo a los demás parecido a : "Ya ha caído otro".

-Bueno- continuó- ya sabéis que la vez anterior las Valkirias acordaron que solo nos entrometeríamos si había un tercer caso- hizo una pausa dramática-. Ah llegado ese caso, por lo que montaremos una búsqueda.

-¿Busqueda?- pregunte confundido a mis amigos.

\- Para los nuevos- continuó el antes de que Skylar me contestase-, una búsqueda es cuando recibimos noticias que entre los mortales un monstruo esta haciendo de las suyas: un Begkonge esta secuestrando mortales, los Draugr se escapan de los cementerios- en cuanto nombró a los Drau-no-se-que, Karee se inclino hacia delante, con la boca semiabiertasemiabierta repitiendo el nombre para sí misma. Yorick se fijó en su interes-, los Trolls salen de sus apestosos escondites y demás- en ese punto de los Trolls todos sin excepción hicieron una mueca, incluso mi hermanita-. Entonces, en nuestro deber como semidioses, vamos y solucionamos el problema, pues los mortales tienen una vista de corto alcance.

Resumiendo, me dije, los malos la lían parda y nosotros solucionamos el desastre. Si se miraba desde ese ángulo, parecíamos superhéroes. Mola.

-Solo habrá un participante obligatorio: Daven Mattsson- alce la vista de repente para encontrarme con su mirada-. Como ya sabéis, muchas veces es en las búsquedas cuando, los hijos, al demostrar su valía son reclamados por su progenitor divino, esa sera la razón para que Daven venga- entonces tendió una mano en mi dirección, la mire confusa.

Una manita me empujo hacia delante, me di la vuelta y era Karee.

Kristof me cogió entonces del brazo.

-Subete a la mesa con él- me susurró. En el momento en el que estuve subido a la maldita mesa Yorick siguió hablando.

-Ahora, que levanten la mano los voluntarios- gracias a los dioses, mis amigos estaban entre ellos y Yorick los hizo subir conmigo-. Muy bien, estos cuatro y yo iremos a la búsqueda. Que empieze el almuerzo

El almuerzo comenzó y, otra vez con toda la gente mirándonos.

Karee los seguía ignorando, pero me miró fijamente todo el rato. Lo peor de todo era que no podía ver lo que sentía mi hermanita: abandono, traición al saber que no la llevaba conmigo, orgullo al ver qjeiba a ayudar a otros...

Pero los chicos me distrajeron y me hicieron reír. Las interpretaciones de Skylar sobre cuando Fedric vio por primera vez un Draugr eran irrisorias para todos los que las escuchábamos... Bueno, para todos menos para el propio Fedric. Y para Karee.

Al preguntar que era un Draugr hice un esfuerzo titánico por no mirar a mi hermana. Ese era el monstruo que habíamos visto hacia tiempo.

Al terminar, nos tocó descansar el resto del día. Los chicos me dijeron que seria mejor ir a dormir temprano, pues mañana debíamos estar en la entrada a las seis de la mañana. Casi me desmayo al oír la hora.

-Bueno, nosotros te pasamos a despertar, ¿vale?- dijo Kristof al ver mi casi-primer-paro-cardiaco.

-Pues lleva una palangana de agua fría- mascullo mi hermana.

Todos rieron y la mire mal. Ella solo miraba con el ceño fruncido a los chicos, no había estado bromeando. Solo Skylar se dio cuenta de eso.

-Espera, ¿lo dices enserio?

Karee solo rodó los ojos y entro en la habitación, con Freki detrás. Me disponía a despedirme de ellos y entrar en pos de mi hermana cuando una voz me detuvo.

-Guerreros, mañana a las seis en...

-La entrada- le interrumpió Skylar-. Lo sabemos, lo sabemos.

-Lo lamentamos, a veces no sabe contener su lengua- se disculpó Kristof, agarrando fuertemente a su compañero de cuarto por el brazo-. ¡Mañana a primera hora!

-Suelta- masculló el alborotador del grupo-, me haces daño.

La repuesta de sus amigos se perdió en los pasillos. Me giré para ver a Yorick, quién siendo varios años mayor que yo era a la vez una cabeza y media mas bajo. El me miraba analíticamente.

¿Se puede saber porque desde que e llegado todo el mundo me mira así? ¿Tengo acaso monos en la cara?

-Tu hermana no parece contenta con tu marcha.

-Ella, que yo sepa, no ha mostrado su descontento en ningún momento- le repliqué.

Sonrió.

-Sí, es una muchacha peculiar- ignore el probable insulto para no verme obligado a paritrle la cara de un guantazo.

-Siempre ha sido muy inteligente.

-Sí- murmuro Yorick pensativo-. Tienes una hermana muy, muy inteligente.

Dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y se perdió en una curva.

Suspiré, no entendía nada de lo que se le pasaba a estos por la cabeza.

Al entrar en la habitación me encontré a mi hermana sentada en su cama y con el pelo suelto por la espalda. A la luz de las lámparas parecía que cada mechón estuviese echo del más fino oro. No levanto la vista de Freki cuando entré, ni cuando me senté en su cama.

Le cogí la barbilla para hacerla mirarme. No le gusto ese gesto y frunció los labios en un gesto desaprobador.

-¿Qué te pasa Karee? Tengo la sensación de que ya no me cuentas nada. ¿Que te paso antes, en el comedor?- pregunté preocupado.

Ella por fin clavo sus ojos en los míos, y sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la columna vertebral. Esos ojos estaban llenos de sabiduría, tristeza y otra tantas emociones que no pude descifrar.

-Hay cosas que es mejor no saber, Daven. Creeme cuando te lo digo- dijo, como si tuviera cientos de años en vez de siete.

Me aparto la mano de su barbilla y se acosto, usando, como siempre, de almohada a Freki. Suspire y me acosté en mi cama. Mañana sería un largo día.

-¿Algún consejo?- pregunte ya medio dormido.

-Sí- susurró con voz queda-. Vuelve con vida.

&amp;%&amp;

Al final los muy cabrones si utilizaron la palangana de agua fría.

Me desperté de un sobresalto, aguantando me un grito ya que sabía que mi hermanita dormía aún y no quería despertarla.

Ellos solo se rieron en tres dientes, mientras que yo les lancé una mirada asesina. O no funciono bien o, con mi aspecto solo resultaba mas ridículo porque ellos solo se rieron más.

-Mira el lado positivo- me dijo entre susurros Skylar-: ya no te hace falta bañarte.

Le mire mal de nuevo, pero eso no le amedendro.

Me vestí después de la _ducha_ y me acerque al oído de Karee, para susurrarle la despedida. No quería despertarla, pero no me iba a marchar sin despedirme de ella.

-Adiós hermanita. Te será difícil pero portate bien- le di un beso en la sién y me fui.

Salí con los chicos y en la entrada nos encontramos a Yorick. También había otras personas para despedirnos, entre ellas estaba la hermosa rubia. Elyn, recordé.

-¿Preparados?- pregunto Yorick.

Asentimos en respuesta, serios.

-Tened suerte, guerreros- dijo Olrún-. Regresad sanos y salvos, con nuestra gloria más elevada que cuando os fuisteis.

-Así lo quieran el Padre de Todos y las Nornas- dijeron todos a una. La mía llegó un poco tarde, por lo que hubo un par de risas apenas disimuladas.

Las Valkirias nos abrieron pasos y salimos, al frío amanecer sin mirar atrás una sola vez.

&amp;%&amp;

Ya empezaban de nuevo.

Siempre eran así, cuando menos te los esperabas hacían acto de presencia. Casi me descubrían antes en el comedor.

Pero al menos algo había avanzado: cuando Daven me llamo pude salir sin dificultad.

Siempre me mostraban escenas mas o menos difusas, las únicas más o menos claras habían sido cuando el Draugr y al encontrarme con ese Landvaettir, ese espíritu protector del bosque me había recogido cuando caí al suelo. Lo malo es que me pase toda la noche medio acostada en la nieve y había cogido un catarro de caballo.

La segunda vez había sido la más translúcida de todas, me mostró un pequeño pueblo a la orilla de un lago. Los niños jugaban en las calles lenas de nieve. La siguiente escena había sido de esas mismas calles desoladas, con las casas semiderruidas y la nieve escarlata, tenida de ese color por sangre de esas personas, que descansaban sobre esa misma nieve. Una de ellas, una niña de no más de tres años me había mirado fijamente con esos ojos sin vida. Nunca olvidaría esos ojos azul oscuro sin vida, tan parecidos a los de mi hermano.

Le segunda vez, había sido la más clara. Había.

Ahora estaba en una habitación oscura, debía ser de madrugada.

Me levanté de golpe de la cama, despertando a las otras tres figuras que dormían también en la misma habitación. Intenté fijarme en ellas, pero estaban demasiado borrosas para ser distingibles. Solía pasar con los detalles, demasiadas variables aún como para que se pudiera saber con certeza lo que iba a ocurrir. Me fije en que debía de tener unos quince, probablemente diesiceis años.

-¿Qué pasa Karee?- gimió adormilada una voz.

-Ya te vale tener una buena excusa, Barbie- gruño hosco un pequeño bulto en la cama de la esquina derecha. Vislumbre un pelo pelirrojo oscuro, un desastre irresoluble de rizos.

-Hay que irse- el tono era sombrío, pero mi voz sonó clara y madura. Una voz echa para el mando.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la misma voz de antes, más preocupada. Debía saber que tono sombrío no significaba nada bueno.

-¿Barbie?- pregunto de nuevo el bulto, mas despierto.

-Levantaos, hay que coger a los pequeños y llevarlos al refugio.

-Karee, dimos que pasa.

La Karee mayor se volvió. Ahoge un sollozo al reconocer a Maija.

-No hay tiempo, vamos.

Después de eso las escenas fueron mas rápidas y difusas que antes. Me reconocí con esa misma edad gritándole a Yorick y a los chicos, desesperada por que me escuchasen.¿Dónde estaba Daven? No lo veía.

-¡Os lo dije!- les rugía, con la multitud en pijama alrededor mío, tratando de calmarme-. ¡Os dije cien veces que no podíamos fiarnos de ellos, que nos iban a...!

Otra vez hubo un torrente de imágenes borrosas. Entre todo aquel caos oí un grito de agonía.

Volvió a haber una escena lúcida. Corría por uno de corredores de La Casa.

Las paredes estaban llenas de manchas y borrones de sangre.

¿Donde estaban las Valkirias? ¿No se suponía que debían protegerlos? Pero no, sabía que ellas no tenían que ver nada con esto, y que ellas nos entrenaban para no tener que protegernos, para que fuéramos independientes.

Entonces lo ví; un borrón de pelo negro que corría hasta perderse por una esquina. La vista se me volvió roja por la rabia, oí como la tormenta tornaba fuera y un rayo cayo con tal fuerza que el mismo suelo tembló en respuesta. En respuesta a mi rabia y a mi odio...y a mi desesperación.

La tormenta que había fuera era por mí. Supe que dependía de lo que sintiese para que la tormenta amainase o destrozada cada árbol y cada arbusto a su paso.

-Vuelve aquí- el odio que resonaba en mi voz me mando un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral-. Vuelve aquí...

Las imágenes me volvieron a golpear con fuerza. Me encogí de puro dolor.

Ahora estaba en un bosque, no, un parque, un parque realmente enorme.

Me sentía feliz, en paz con todo. Entonces sentí que unas manos me tapaban los ojos por detrás y alguien me depositaba un beso en la nuca. Sonreí, no podría haber sido más feliz.

Otra sucesión de imágenes, retrocedía. Me volví a encoger por el dolor.

Intenté pararlo, ver algo de utilidad. Me esforze hasta notar las gotas de sudor correrme por la frente. Algo de utilidad, pensaba, por favor algo útil.

Unas voces rieron.

"_Eres tozuda, hija de Asgard, tozuda y fuerte. Muy fuerte. Será entretenido ver como avanzas. De momento, esto es lo que necesitas saber, Katherine Mattsson."_

Las imágenes pararon. Cogí aire, para llenar mis vacíos pulmones. No me había dado cuenta de que retenía la respiración.

Eran unas ruinas, todo estaba destrozado. Apenas quedaba un muro medio derruido en aquella escena.

Había sangre manchando la nieve y bulto encima de esta. Unas figuras rodeaban el bulto.

Tenía una vista perfecta desde donde estaba. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas desconsoladamente.

Era Daven.

"_Recuerda hija de Asgard: nada es definitivo. Nada._

**Nunca sabes lo fuerte que eres hasta que ser fuerte es la única elección que tienes. Y cuando eso ocurre, eres intocable.**


	9. Chapter 8

Me levanté de un salto. Las lágrimas caían sin control por mis mejillas, pero no podía sollozar. Mi cuerpo entero temblaba como una hoja en medio de un huracán. Freki apoyo la cabeza en mi hombro y hundí la cabeza en la gruesa capa de pelo que era el cuello del lobo. Freki siempre lograba serenarme, darme claridad cuando más traspuesta estaba.

No sabría decir cuanto tiempo me pasé así, serenándome con la ayuda del lobo.

Para, me ordené, piensa y encuentra una solución. Siempre hay una solución a todo.

Me separé del lobo y fuí al baño para lavarme la cara, me peiné, trenzandome el pelo y se vistiendome al mismo tiempo que buscaba una solución.

_Nada es definitivo, hija de Asgard._

Esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez, como si aún siguieran susurrándome en el oído. Había una solución a todo esto, y la encontraría.

_Tenía_ que encontrarla.

No iba a perder a mi hermano, era lo único que tenía. Puede que fuese algo tonto, y nunca se diese cuenta de nada y siempre pensase que todas las personas eran buenas y simpáticas, pero él era lo único que me quedaba de esa mujer que me había traído al mundo para luego abandonarnos a su merced.

Salí sigilosamente de la habitación y fui al salón. Estaba vacío y el reloj marcaba las once y media de la mañana. Perfecto, podía hacer todo lo que me proponía sin que nadie me incordiase.

De camino a la enfermería me froté con fuerza la frente y me dí unos cachetes en las mejillas para calentarlas y ponerlas rojas. Lo que no me esperaba era encontrarlas a ellas.

-¡Hola!- saludo efusivamente Linnae-, ¿estás enferma?- dijo ya más preocupada-. Tienes mal aspecto.

Sonreí de la forma más creíble y tierna que conocía.

-Sólo necesito algo de lo que me diste el otro día y estaré como nueva.

-¿Estás segura?- me preguntó una preocupada Maija.

Le revolví el pelo, consiguiendo sacar una sonrisa falsa, al recordar la visión.

-Sí, completamente segura.

-No me pienso arriesgar- me espetó Linnae. Me tensé, ¿me iba a retener en la enfermería?-. Tu te vas a quedar descansando en tu habitación y luego nosotras te avisamos para ir a comer.

Casi suspiro del alivio, casi.

-Vale- dije en tono resignado, como si estuviese triste por no estar con ellas-. Por cierto, ¿esta bebida que es esa?

-Hidromiel- me contesto Maija, mientras me abrazaba la cintura-, la sacan de Heidrun, la cabra de oro que vive en Asgard. En vez de leche da hidromiel que beben los dioses y a nosotros nos cura.

-Sí- sonrió Linnae-, pero no te bebas mucha o acabarás calcinándote por dentro.

No sabía si estaba de broma o no, pero decidí que era mejor no averiguarlo.

-Adiós- me despedí, aún sonriente.

-Adiós- respondieron al unísono.

Saliendo de la enfermería, choqué con un pequeño bulto pelirrojo y unos ojos azul clarísimo me fulminaron con la mirada. El bulto bufó de forma despectiva.

-Perfecto, otra Barbie para las de Hnoss. Lo que me faltaba a estas alturas de la película.

No me dió tiempo a responder, nos apartó a Freki y mi de un empujón como si fuese mas alta que yo y no al contrario y se encamino hacia donde yo acababa de salir.

_Barbie._ Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral y volví a mirar por donde se había ido.

Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, en hora y media sería la comida. Para entonces ya tenía que estar muy lejos de aquí.

Fui derecha a la cocina, que por suerte estaba vacía a estas horas. Cogí unas provisiones para mí, pues a Freki no le harían falta, ya cazaría él por su cuenta mientras estuviésemos viajando.

-¿Qué haces?- inquirió una voz dulce a mis espaldas.

Me di la vuelta precipitadamente para encontrarme con la espectacular rubia que mi hermano había estado admirando. El comentario de Fedric no se me había olvidado.

Una rompecorazones, ¿eh? Más le valía no tocar a mi hermano o...bueno, Freki se encargaría de ella. Pero había algo que no encajaba, un presentimiento, como si algo en esa chica estuviese mal. Era como si me oprimiesen el corazón y me quedase muda. No tenía un buen presentimiento.

-Tenía hambre, esta mañana no desayune- dije con una afilada sonrisa. Ella me sonrió de vuelta y se rió levemente.

-Normal, yo el segundo día también busque la forma de escaquearme.

La sonrisa se me congeló en la boca.

-No me escaqueo. Tengo hambre y voy a buscar comida. Me encuentro mal y no entreno. Pero yo NUNCA me escaqueo- dije en el tono más helado que poseía.

Me devolvió una sonrisa helada.

-Seguro. Por cierto, bonito hermano- dijo risueña, mirándose con atención las uñas.

-Ni lo toques- gruñí feroz. Freki me secundó.

Ella solo se rió.

-¿Sabes de quien soy hija?- repasé mentalmente la lista de dioses que conocía. Di con la diosa.

-Eres hija de Hnoss, la diosa de la belleza.

-Exacto, y no me subestimes , enana de mierda.

Se dió media vuelta y se largó pavoneándose. Un pequeño destello acudió a mi mente. Sonreí de forma maléfica.

-No me subestimes tu a mí, Elyn Lundberg. Andante con ojo, el destino te puede devolver todas las que has echo. Y con creces.

Se quedó petrificada y se volvió a verme.

Yo ya no estaba allí.

&amp;%&amp;

Fue relativamente fácil salir, y no me costó mucho evitar a los demás, aunque teniendo en cuenta que llevaba a un enorme lobo conmigo fue un milagro que no me pillasen.

Llegué hasta el muelle y cogí una pequeña barca para salir de esta isla, en medio del lago Kluane.

Remé tranquilamente respirando el aire fresco de la mañana, como si fuese un paseo hasta el puerto del que, supuse, había sido el mismo pueblo donde mi hermano hizo el ganso y le dejaron insconciente.

-¡Pero qué!- fue el grito que me recibió.

Una señora mayor, de unos setenta y pico años estaba en el puertito del pueblo, pescando apaciblemente.

-¿¡Que haces niña!? ¡Deberías estar con los demás y no aquí!

Entonces vio al lobo y se callo. Me miró con los ojos como platos.

-Tengo un cosa que hacer, no me puedo quedar aquí- le dije en tono sereno, remolcando la barca hasta la orilla.

-Te tienes que entrenar, eres demasiado joven para salir- me dijo, entre preocupada y escandalizada.

-Me las sé apañar perfectamente, gracias, y mi hermano esta en peligro- maldije a mis adentros en cuanto dije esto último. La mujer me miro recelosa.

-El chico, Daven, a salido esta mañana perfectamente hacia su misión.

Permanecí callada, ¿y si me tomaba por loca y me encerraba cuando le dijese lo que me pasaba? La señora me clavó las uñas en la barbilla para obligarme a mirarla.

-No puedo decirle lo que e visto- dije, en un tono que le quitó el color de la cara a la señora-. Solo se lo que mi hermano podría morir.

La señora me miro fijamente para, finalmente suspirar cansada. Me sonrió.

-Llevo mas de cuarenta años viviendo aquí, con mis hijos, nietos y vecinos- rió-. Y, aún así no me he acostumbrado a vosotros- negó con la cabeza-. Ve pequeña, sigue tu instinto. Si no te fías de ti misma no te puedes fiar de nadie.

-Que los dioses te acompañen- me despedí.

-Que los dioses te guarden, hija- replicó ella-. Te hará falta.

La mire fijamente, pero ella tenía su vista fija en algún lugar lejano.

En un lugar no muy lejano del pueblo se oyeron unos gritos infantiles de diversión. Me volví hacia la anciana, pero seguía sin dirigirme la mirada.

Miré el bosque y, sin necesidad de pensármelo dos veces, corrí hacía el cobijo de sombra que ofrecían los árboles, con Freki siguiendo cada uno de mis pasos con protector recelo.

&amp;%&amp;

La marcha fue relativamente fácil.

Supongo que tenía que ver con el que me había pasado los últimos dos meses atravesando los bosques con mi hermanita. Me hubiera gustado reírme de Skylar alardeando de que mi hermanita aguantaba un ritmo de marcha mucho mayor que él, y que se quejaba muchísimo menos, pero me dio algo de compasión ver al pobre con la lengua fuera.

-¿No podríamos parar un poco?- se quejó por cien milésima vez Skylar-. Estoy agotado. Me voy a morir del agotamiento.

Kristof y yo solo reíamos entre dientes, mientras Fedric tenía todo el rato el ceño fruncido. Yorick iba encabezando la marcha, por lo que no podía ver su expresión.

-Se puede saber- dijo Fedric, interrumpiendo una nueva queja-, donde narices te metes en los entrenamientos de bosque-atraviesa.

-En la cocina escondido- replicó el ojiazul sin la más mínima vergüenza.

Entonces Yorick se paró y dió la vuelta, con cara neutral.

-¿Se puede saber por qué te saltas los entrenamientos?

-Y... yo...- Yorick le interrumpió con un gesto de mano y le miró furioso.

-Si no te salteses los entrenamientos, no te costaría tanto hacer esta marcho, no te quejarias tanto y, no nos tendrías hartos con tus malditas quejas.

Dicho esto, se dió media vuelta y continuó el camino a zancada amplia. Gracias a los dioses Skylar no se volvió a quejar hasta que paramos a almorzar.

-Gracias a los dioses- suspiró aliviado mientras se quitaba una bota y metió el pie en la nieve-. Uff- suspiro de alivio y placer.

Fedric rodó los ojos.

-Peliculero- rió Kristof.

-¿Tu no estás cansado, Daven?

Me di la vuelta para ver que Yorick me miraba curioso. Sonreí cansado.

-Mi hermana y yo hemos estado dando caminatas desde...- me paré a recordar y me dí fue ta de todo el tiempo que había pasado-. Principios de noviembre.

-Estamos a principios de marzo- dijo un sorprendido Skylar-, ¿como demonios habéis tardado tanto?

Me sonrojé al acordarme del pueblo donde nos habíamos quedado.

-Pasamos el invierno en un pueblo pequeño, no me pareció bien hacer a Karee salir a caminar con todo ese frío.

-¿Y que os hizo salir antes de tiempo?- dejó caer Yorick-. En muchos lugares aún se considera invierno, sobre todo aquí.

Me removí nervioso, sintiendo como cuatro pares de ojos se clavaban en mí. ¿Por qué me hacían tantas preguntas?

-Algo nos siguió en el pueblo, yo no sabía que era hasta anoche. Nos persiguió un Draugr.

Los chicos abrieron los ojos como platos, pero Yorick no pareció demasiado sorprendido.

-Daven- me dijo Kristof, mirándome cuidadosamente-. Los Draugrs nunca han dejado escapar a un inexperto, no les dejan tiempo. ¿Tu no sabrías...?

-Dejemonos de indirectas, por el amor de los dioses- le cortó Fedric, mirándome desconfiado-. ¿Sabías lo que érais tu hermana y tú?

Lo mire desconcertado, ¿cómo narices podría haberlo sabido? Qué soy ahora, ¿adivino?

Yorick bufó.

-No seáis ridículos, está claro que él no sabía nada.

Kristof asintió.

-La que lo sabía era su hermana.

-Imposible- rechacé-. Si yo no lo sabía, ¿como se supone que lo iba a hacer ella?

-Daven- me dijo Skylar en tono divertido, pasándome un brazo por el hombro-. Sabías que las mujeres a veces se cuentan secretos y nos dejan excluidos por nuestra maravillosa hombría, ¿no? Es posible que tu madre se lo contase a Karee y a ti no.

-Imposible- mi tono se había vuelto amargo, y me tensé hasta tal punto que Skylar separó su brazo a toda prisa de mis hombros cuando nombró a mi madre-. Mi madre nos abandonó a mi y a Karee en un orfanato cuando ella apenas tenía un par de meses.

-Entonces- dijo Yorick, inclinándose hacia delante como si yo fuera una presa arrinconada y no quisiera asustarme -, ¿cómo explicas que tu hermana sepa tanto? No le ha costado nada aprender, incluso en su primer día ya superó a muchos mayores, y no le sorprendió nada cuando os dijimos que erais hijos de un dios, es más, parecía esperar esa noticia.

Lo miré, con un nudo en el corazón y la mente echa un auténtico lío. No podía soportar como me miraban, o más bien, como me miraba Yorick.

-Yo...- suspire-. Todo empezó...

Y se los conté, todo, sin saltarme un solo detalle. La manera en que nos trataban en el orfanato, la adopción de Karee, la fuga, el encuentro con nuestros abuelo, en esta parte todos palidecieron y más cuando mencioné a los lobos. Geri irguió las orejas cuando narré esta parte. Les conté cuando Karee me dijo los nombre de nuestros abuelos, cuando me despertó de madrugada para avisarme del Draugr, la trayectoria por los pueblos, cuando esa mañana no apareció y la encontré con el ser verde y, ojalá me perdone, cuando en el comedor tenía los ojos raros.

Cuando terminé el relato, ya anochecía.

Todos estuvimos un rato callados después de eso, hasta que Skylar tendió repentinamente la mano hacía Fedric y dijo descaradamente:

-La pasta, imbécil.

Fedri dijo algo en un idioma extraño, pero algo en mi cabeza me dijo que significaba: "mierda".

-Es uno de los dialectos- me dijo Kristof con una sonrisa comprensiva-. Nuestra gente, los vikingos hablaban muchas leguas y dialectos, nosotros podemos hablarlas también, por mucho que sean lenguas muertas, aunque descubrirás que se dan mejor unos idiomas que otros.

-Esa fue la lengua con la que tu hermana habló con el Landvaettir- añadió un malhumorado Fedric. Skylar le tendió también la mano a Kristof pero este enarcó una ceja y el ojkazul se sonrojó.

-Al menos tenía que intentarlo.

-¿Por qué le diste dinero a Skylar?- le pregunté confuso a Fedric.

Este hizo una mueca.

-Hicimos una apuesta- me explico Skylar despreocupada mente mientras contaba con descaro el dinero-. Sobre quién es vuestro padre divino.

-Sí- añadió Kristof con una sonrisa de disculpa, tendiendo la mano a Skylar para que le diese su parte, lo cual hizo con un dramático puchero-. Aunque sólo por los lobos ya había uno que se llevaba todas las papeletas.

-Si eres inteligente- mascullo Skylar.

Fedric le lanzó una mirada que prometía muerte.

-Y ya- continuó Yorick-, cuando nos has contado de lo tu hermana es capaz, se a echo realidad lo más evidente e improbable.

Los miré confuso.

Skylar bufó.

-Venga ya, no me digas que nunca cuando te enfadas el cielo se oscurece y empiezan a tronar rayos.

Lo miré más confuso aún.

-O, venga ya- se lamentó-. No me digas que tu hermanita se llevó todos los poderes interesantes.

-Cállate, Skylar- espetó Yorick, se volvió para mirarme a los ojos-. Es improbable que seas su hijo porque no ha tenido en unos ciento cincuenta años, ademas de solo haber tenido una niña a parte de tu hermana, y a ella también le dieron los lobos.

-Que tuvo una muerte no muy agradable- recordé con un escalofrío.

-Y solo un nieto de los vie...- Skylar vio las miradas asesinas de sus compañeros y se corrigió-. Solo un nieto de Frigg y Odín ha tenido ese don, y también fue hijo de Él.

-¿Quien...?

-Thor- me interrumpió Yorick-. Eres hijo de Thor, dios del trueno y la justicia, hijo predilecto de Odín.

-Fuera los favoritismos- abucheó Skylar.

Kristof le dió una colleja.

-Pero claro- dijo Yorick, recostándose contra el tronco del árbol-, lo más probable es que tu hermana ya lo sepa.

**La confianza es lo más caro del mundo. Se necesitan años para construirla, segundos para aplastarla y siglos para repararla.**


	10. Chapter 9

Empezaba a anochecer, y estar en medio del bosque no ayudaba a orientarse. Los árboles eran altos y con ramas espesas, así que desde hacía un rato me había visto obligada a ir con la linterna.

Miré frustrada a Freki, el cual hacía rato que había perdido el rastro de mi hermano y los demás. Me acerque a él y cogí su cabeza entre las manos. Apoyé mi frente en la suya y respiré profundamente.

-Vamos, Freki. Hay que encontrar al idiota de Dave. No puedo perderle, chico.

Le besé el hocico y lo observé volver a buscar sin éxito el rastro de mi hermano.

Cinco minutos después nos acostamos contra el tronco caído de un árbol a cenar. Mientras Freki devoraba una ardilla, me puse a pensar las opciones que tenía ante mi:

•Volver sin Daven, dejando que se muriera, haciendo que la conciencia me destrozara hasta volverme majara.

•Seguir dando vueltas como una estúpida por el bosque para morir yo también, lo cuál no sería muy útil y Dave moriría otra vez.

•Pedir ayuda a alguien en quien pudiese confiar para que no me delatase y meenviase de vuelta.

La última opción sería la mejor pero, ¿a quien le podía pedir ayuda con esos requisitos en medio del bosque?

-Soy idiota- me espeté, dándome un golpe en la frente que sobresaltó al lobo.

Me miró con curiosidad mientras echaba las mitad de mi comida al fuego para conseguir ayuda por parte de mis abuelos, creo que no fuera muy prudente hacerle la ofrenda a mi padre. Si él nos había abandonado y ni siquiera apareció cuando escapamos, ¿por qué me ayudaría? Vale que no estuviese permitido interactuar con los mortales, pero nosotros no éramos mortales, al menos no del todo. Y no podía dejar de sentir cierto resentimiento hacia él. Por muy dios que se fuese su comportamiento era inexcusable.

Me puse sobre el tronco y afianze el puñal que había cogido de la armería, aunque no me sintiese cómoda con él, para estar lista si algo me encontraba algo peligroso por la tamaña estupidéz que iba a hacer. Pasaba demasiado tiempo con mi hermano.

-¡Ebbe!

Mi grito resonó por todo el bosque, haciendo moverse a las sombras que nos rodeaban. Freki se levantó para vigilar a dichas sombras mientras me miraba acusadoramente.

No le hice caso.

-¿Me buscabas, princesa?- dijo una voz en aquel idioma que comprendía como si lo llevase hablando desde que nací.

Me volví para verle. Su piel agrietada de un marrón grisáceo, un despeinado pelo del mismo color con un ligero tono verdoso y esos ojos completamente verdes. Se podría camuflar y nunca lo notaría, ya costaba distinguirlo aún cuando estaba a la vista.

Abrí la boca para contestar pero me dijo con un gesto de mano que eso no hacía falta. Me sonrió, mostrándome esos numerosos, pequeños y afilados dientes de tiburón.

Nota mental: si me peleaba con el no debía dejar que me mordiera.

-Me envían el Padre de Todos y su hijo predilecto- me quedé de piedra ante esa afirmación, mi cara hizo reír a Ebbe-. ¿Enserio crees que dejarían a su pequeña sola en el bosque? Las valkirias recibieron una buena bronca por no vigilarte, no estarán contenta cuando vuelvas. Si a alguien le quedaban dudas sobre tu ascendencia, se han evaporado.

-Respecto a las Valkirias, podré vivir con su cabreo, pero, dices que si no te lo hubiesen pedido ellos, ¿no habrías venido?- no pensaba admitir lo dolida que estaba ante esa cuestión, Ebbe me había caído muy bien.

Él solo se rió, haciendo que Freki gruñera. Ebbe miro de reojo al gran lobo.

-No- admitió lentamente, mientras se acercaba mí-. No suele pasar entre los mortales y los de mi raza, pero me caes bien. Hay mucha más inteligencia y sensibilidad en ti que en mil de los de tu raza. Tienes respeto por lo distinto y tus ojos muestran mucha sabiduría a pesar de tu temprana edad. No me quiero imaginar lo que has visto. Sobre todo para que reaccionases de esta manera. Podrías haber hablado con las Valkirias, ellas te habrían entendido y escuchado. Y tus ojos me dicen que eso ya lo sabías- no contesté a esa afirmacion-. Debe ser muy serio, tu abuela no había visto nada, por lo que suponemos que _las_ viste.

Asentí.

-Así es y no pienso volver atrás. Las Valkirias habrían enviado a los mayores. Tenía que ser yo, por algo me lo mostraron a mi y no a la abuela.

Me evaluó y le devolví una mirada retadora.

-No voy a volver- dije furiosa. Freki gruño en acuerdo conmigo.

Ebbe levantó las manos en gesto inocente.

-Te llevaré a un lugar donde pasar la noche, aquí hace mucho frío- se acercó a mi y me cogió la mano-. Por la mañana te iras temprano, antes de que Sigrún y Sváva vengan a buscarte. Te ayudaremos a ti y a él- dijo señalando a un ya tranquilo Freki-, a encontrar el rastro de tu escurridizo hermano.

No pude negarme, uno: por que estaba cansada, dos: porque lo que decía sonaba muy razonable y tenía sueño.

Atravesamos uno de los pocos arbustos que había y llegamos a un claro. Parecía otro mundo.

Todo era verde y alegre, como si no les llegasen las preocupaciones del mundo exterior. Nos nos miraron decenas de landvaettirs que estaban reunidos en aquel claro, algunos recelosos, la mayoría curiosos y alguno sonriendo de forma amable.

Ebbe me dirigió a un árbol en concreto, donde estaba apoyada una casita, dentro de la casita había una encantadora familia de landvaettir, dos adultos que me sonrieron un poco nerviosos, la cuál les devolví cálidamente. Detrás de ellos había un landvaettir pequeño que me sonrió abiertamente con sus dientecitos de tiburón, y que se puso a tocarme la trenza y la piel,sorprendido por mi aspecto. Era una de las cosas más monas que había visto en la vida.

Entre con ellos en la casita y tuve una de las noches más agradables que había tenido nunca: cené un poco, ya más tranquila y me dormí. Por una vez en mucho tiempo las imágenes no me atormentaron en sueños.

A la mañana siguiente me despedí de ellos y Ebbe me acompañó hasta un punto del claro, desde donde aparecidos rondeños habíamos encontrado la noche anterior. Me señaló un punto en concreto.

-Desde aquí no os costará llegar a ellos.

-Gracias, te debo una muy grande.

Le quitó importancia con un gesto de mano.

-No me debes nada, Karee. Sé que lo que te pediría de todas formas no lo harías.

Fruncí en ceño y le miré .

Me sonrió con indulgencia.

-No me contaras lo que viste, ¿no es así?

Me tensé y mire hacia donde Freki me esperaba, listo para empezar la marcha de nuevo.

-No tendría importancia preocuparte, Ebbe- dije en un tono tan maduro que hasta a mi me sorprendió. Ya me empezaba a parecer a la Karee de mi visión-. Nada es definitivo.

Dicho esto le sonreí con confianza y seguí a mi lobo hacia lo más profundo de aquel bosque.

No vi como el sonreía mientras intentaba descifrar el significado de mis palabras. No vi como se rendía, negaba con la cabeza y se daba la vuelta para volver al claro.

&amp;%&amp;

Nos levantamos más temprano de lo que me habría gustado otra vez.

-Levanta, Daven- me dijo Skylar, levantandome con un ligero puntapié.

Por una vez estuve de acuerdo con Geri; ambos gruñimos a Skylar.

-Vale, vale- dijo retrocediendo-. Algunos se levantaron con la pata izquierda. Vaya humor, por amor de Odín.

-Normal- bufó Fedric-, sobretodo si se levantan de esa manera. Aunque no me extraña que con tu inteligencia quieras despertar a un lobo con una patada.

Skylar mostrando absoluta madurez le sacó la lengua y le enseño el dedo corazón.

-Sientate en esta, al menos yo no perdí una apuesta que estaba clara como el agua.

Fedric dió una paso amenazante hacia Skylar, antes de que Kristof se interpusiera.

Yorick les dió una collera a los dos.

-No quiero discusiones. Skylar, como algún día se te ocurra levantarme de esa manera no vivirás para contarlo. Fedric, la apuesta estaba clarísima, en eso Skylar tiene punto.

Y se dirigió a la hoguera a coger su ración de comida, dejándolos a ambos con tres palmos y medio de narices.

Desayunamos de forma pacífica, exceptuando que dos de los comensales creían que se podrían matar con la mirada.

-Bien- dijo Yorick, levantándose-. Que cada uno coja un pedazo de bocadillo y lo lleve a mano, ayer nos retrasamos demasiado y hoy no haremos ningún descanso hasta llegar al pueblo.

Intenté no reírme al ver la cara de Skylar. Fedric ni lo intento.

-¿Hacia cuál de los tres nos dirigimos?- preguntó Kristof, después de darle una colleja a Fedric.

-Al del segundo ataque, es el que según los informes tiene un rastro más claro.

-¿A qué distancia estamos?- inquirí.

Yorick me miro pensativo.

-A unos nueve, diez kilómetros.

Skylar gimió y Geri escondió su cabeza debajo de las patas.

-Parece más su lobo que el tuyo- rió Fedric al ver las reacciones de ese par de vagos.

-Por mí se lo puede quedar- le susurré.

Él negó con la cabeza, divertido.

-En marcha- nos animó Kristof-. Cuanto antes empezemos, antes terminaremos.

Andamos en silencio todo el día, y eso me dió mucho tiempo para pensar.

Yo no quería pensar, precisamente.

No sabía porque mi hermanita, la niña de mis ojos me había ocultado todo esto. Me dolía pensar que no confiaba en mí.

¿Había sido un mal hermano? ¿No la había cuidado lo suficientemente bien? Y si no era esto, ¿porque me lo había ocultado?

Me devané los sesos con eso, pero sólo logré desanimarme. Mi hermanita siempre había sido una monada, aparte de ser siempre muy educada, en ocasiones demasiado. Pero quitando eso, era muy cerrada. No hablaba con casi nadie, habeces casi no hablaba conmigo a menos que yo empezase a hablar.

¿Tenía eso que ver con que no me lo contase?

Probablemente, pero no justificaba el porqué nunca mencionó en tema de nuestro padre. Ni siquiera se había interesado nunca por la mujer que la había traído al mundo, ¿cómo iba a interesarse por nuestro padre?

En ese momento Geri empezó a gruñir.

-¿Daven?-preguntó Kristof-. ¿Se puede saber qué le pasa?

No le respondí, fui hasta la altura de Geri y me agaché. En cuanto lo hice me lamió la mejilla y se restregó contra mí.

Me sobresalté, nunca me había demostrado el mas mínimo cariño, ¿porque lo iba a hacer ahora? Nos levantamos y fuí hasta el límite de los árboles hacia los que gruñía con insistencia.

Pero de pronto me llegó un olor tan nauseabundo que se me saltaron las lágrimas.

Mis compañeros imitaron mi ejemplo, conteniendo las arcadas.

-Bueno- dijo Kristof, sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su tono de voz, aunque al final se le quebró-. Ya hemos llegado, Skylar.

Este solo se fue a un lado para vomitar.

Entonces se Yorick avanzo. No tuvimos otro remedio que seguirle.

Nos tapamos la nariz y resistimos las inmensas ganas de devolver la comida.

No quedaba ningún cadáver, todos habrían sido enterrados, pero el olor dulzón y putrefacto de la muerte aún habitaba en esas destrozadas calles. No había una sola casa en pié, solo montones de escombros por todas partes.

Llegamos hasta un descampado, donde se podían ver unas enormes huellas de pies. Fuí a somarme por donde venían y ví una descomunal mancha de sangre. En medio de la nieve de veía un palo de hockey roto. Aquello me recordó esa tarde en la que había enseñado a jugar a Karee. Se me hizo un nudo en el corazón.

-Acamparemos aquí- dijo Yorick con voz un tanto ausente-. Mañana a primera hora seguiremos esas huellas.

Nadie discutió, no teníamos ánimo para hacerlo.

Miré cómo el sol se ocultaba tras los árboles. No me gustaba este lugar, y no solo por que hubiese tanta muerte. Algo estaba mal, lo sentía en lo más hondo de mí, una emoción primaria que me decía que me fuese de allí mientras podía.

Empezé a montar mi tienda junto a mis amigos.

**Puede que el destino me ordene morir antes de tener todas las respuestas, pero nunca he aceptado órdenes de nadie.**


	11. Chapter 10

Se hacía de noche, y terminaba mi segundo y último día de marcha por estos bosques.

Freki se notaba muy nervioso, y debo admitir que yo también lo estaba. Algo raro flotaba en el aire, pero por mucho que lo intentara, no lo conseguí descubrir.

No me gustaba esto, me notaba observada, todos los pelos de mis brazos estaban completamente erizados y tenía el cuerpo en constante tensión. Freki no estaba mejor; no dejaba de dar vueltas y de comprobar que el rastro era el correcto.

Me miraba con aprensión, como si recordase el destino de su anterior dueña. Me estaba llevando a terreno poco seguro, y ambos los sabíamos y, yo al menos, lo aceptaba.

Cuantas veces intentó dar media vuelta, desde luego fueron muchas. No le hice caso a sus advertencias, pues yo ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir. Bueno, en realidad no lo sabía, pero ya lo suponía.

Ya era noche cerrada cuando llegamos al pueblo.

A pesar de las arcadas provocadas por el dulzón olor de la muerte, cruzé las ruinas de aquel lugar en el que antes se alzaba un típico ytranquilo pueblacito, habitado por personas tranquilas y que, desgraciadamente, nunca volvería a ser como antes.

Pero ya llegarían otras personas para ocupar el vacío creado, más niños para jugar entre esas calles. Así era el ser humano, revivía los peores lugares, siempre con la esperanza de algo mejor.

Di un paseo por esas calles, no tenía prisa de que mi hermano se pusiera a gritarme como un histérico. De todas formas ya sabía que le iba a decir, pero no sabía si me comprendería a mí y a mis razones.

Algo llamó mi atención: había una casa, algo más apartada del resto. No sé por qué me adentré en ella, ni si estaba haciendo algo malo. Solo tenía curiosidad.

El salon estaba lleno de manchas de sangre, y decidí que sería mejor no explorar los otros cuartos, dado que no debían estar mejor.

Un destello rojo llamó mi atención; me acerqué y vi una pequeña muñeca pelirroja tirada entre varios escombros en el suelo. Nunca me habían gustado las muñecas; siempre las había visto como una estupidez y una pérdida de tiempo: un modelo de cómo deberíamos ser todas las niñas. Pero esta se notaba distinta, como si encerrase algo.

Freki se acercó, intentando evitarlo, pero yo ya la había cogido.

Gran error.

&amp;%&amp;

Me desperté como siempre; de un sobresalto y con las mejillas llenas de saladas lágrimas.

No recordaba mucho de lo que se me había mostrado, solo destellos: que una niña de unos tres años tan pelirroja como la muñeca jugaba con ella, que un niño salía corriendo a jugar a hockey, un rostro maternal y lleno de cariño sonreía a la pequeña pelirroja... Y ellos, sobretodo me acordaba de ellos.

Entraron bruscamente en la casa y segaron sus vidas sin pensárselo. Y se llevaron al cadáver de la niña pelirroja como premio.

_Los pequeños son los que mejor saben._

Repetía una voz ronca y maligna en mi cabeza. Seguida por las risas de sus asqueroros congéneres.

No me tenía que debanar mucho la cabeza para saber que eran. Odio a los Trolls, y ahora más que nunca. Es algo natural, ya que llevan enzarzados con los semidioses como yo tantos siglos que el odio sale de forma natural entre nuestras razas, como entre los dioses y sus parientes de Jotunfeim: los gigantes de hielo

Odiaba estos instintos con todami alma, pues nos dejaban reducidos a unos meros animales con aspecto humano y nos nublaban el juicio, pero no podía evitar que me hirviera la sangre al ver esto. Pagarían cada gota de sangre derramada con sus cabezas.

Los Trolls siempre habían sido uno de los más notables monstruos, esas asquerosas y apestosas criaturas se reproducían como conejos. Siempre raptaban y asesinaban mortales para comerlos, pero la estupidez extrema típica de esa raza siempre era un punto a favor para nosotros.

Pero esto...

Era más organizado de lo que era normal en ellos.

Freki empezó a gruñir, en dirección a la puerta.

-Vaya, vaya. Quien apareció.

Me di la vuelta lentamente para ver a Yorick, que era seguido por Kristof y Fedric.

El corazón me dió un vuelco. No le veía.

-¿Y mi hermano?- había dejado traslucir la desesperación de esa pregunta en mi voz. Maldición.

-Que pasa con él - preguntó Kristof en tono amable.

-Sí - dijo Fedric con amargura -. ¿Qué has visto?

Me quedé congelada y les miré fijamente.

Suspiré frustrada, aunque más que suspirar gruñí.

-¿Qué os a contado?

-Todo lo que tú no. - replico Yorick.

Le sonreí con una amargura sin fin.

-¿Y eso empieza en...?

Los tres fruncieron el ceño.

-No tiene gracia- me reprendió Kristof.

-Sí- continuó Yorick, acercándose a mí.

Freki le gruñó con innata maldad que nunca antes había mostrado, como si fuese a saltar a arrancarle el cuello en este instante. Yorick fué lo bastante inteligente como para no acercárseme más-

-¿Desde cuando nos mientes?

Le miré fijamente, yo no rendía cuentas ante ninguno de ellos, ¿que narices se creían? No eran nada mío, sólo un par de desconocidos que me habían presentado hace unos días. El único con derecho a decirme eso, era Dave.

Antes de poder responderles, dos voces gritaron al unísono. Eran gritos de terror profundo.

Los tres dieron un repingo y miraron hacia fuera, con un poco de conmoción no muy digna de sus antepasados vikingos.

-Skylar y...

No terminé de escuchar a Fedric, pues yo ya atravesaba corriendo el pueblo hacia el origen de los gritos. Llegué a un descampado, donde había cinco tiendas que correspondían a estos cinco genios.

Gritos de nuevo.

Me dí la vuelta para verlo; un gusano. Un maldito gusano del tamaña de un vagón de tren que estaba atacando a Skylar y a mi hermano.

Los chicos llegaron detrás mío y se pusieron a contraatacar junto a los dos idiotas que no habían echo más se correr de un lado para otro.

Bendita paciencia...

Y luego se decían herederos de la cultura vikinga.

Identifiqué rápido al monstruo; era un Lindworm, una mezcla de gusano y serpiente que habitaba en los cementerios y se comía tanto a vivos como a muertos. Pero esto nobera un cementerio, ¿verdad?

No tardé en encontrar unas cuantas tumbas. Seguro que estos idiotas ni habían revisado el lugar antes de acampar.

Un estridente grito detrás mio.

Otro Lindworm, fantástico.

Freki apareció a mi lado y empezó a gruñir con gesto maligno. Intenté no sonreír. Este lindworm no sabía lo que le esperaba.

Un gusano gigante lleno de escamas del tamaño de mis puños y más duro que el hierro divino que mide dos metros y medio de alto y quince de largo contra una niña de siete años y un gran lobo. Él estaba en clara desventaja, por supuesto.

Se lanzó hacia delante, con la velocidad de un rayo, intentando sorprenderme.

Salté a un lado justo a tiempo para evitar el impacto brutal. Rodé por la nieve y me levanté con un salto, aprovechando el impulso para desenvainar el _sax _que me había agenciado en la armería.

El Lindworm se levantó como una serpiente y me buscó. Cuando me encontró se preparó para lanzarse de nuevo contra mí.

Freki se lanzó a su cuello, agarrándolo con fuerza y evitando que me atacase de nuevo. La serpiente gigante intentó desprenderse del lobo retorciéndose como un loco. Freki no se soltó a pesar de las enormes sacudidas que daba el lindworm.

Adoraba a este lobo con toda mi alma.

El monstruo dió una sacudida impulsado con todo el cuerpo que lanzó a mi amado compañero al otro lado del descampado. Se volvió hacía mí.

Separé la piernas, afianzandolas en el suelo. Di una vuelta completa a la daga en mi mano y me preparé para el impacto.

-¡Karee!- oí gritar, mi hermano estaba a salvo. De momento.

Embistió. Salté y poniendo todo mi peso en aquel golpe le clave la daga en el ojo de un movimiento. Se disolvió en cenizas mientras caía al suelo, aterrizando en cuclillas.

-Joder con la cria- oí decir a Skylar.

Me volví con mirada acusadora.

-Esa lengua, idiota.

Otros gritos, dos lindworms más.

-Maldita sea- masculló Yorick. Los chicos se me acercaron para alejarme lo más posible de los monstruos.

Enserio, yo sola había matado a uno mientras ellos cinco se cargaban a otro, ¿y se ponían delante para protegerme? No entendía a los hombres, y dudo de que algún día quisiera entenderlos.

Sentí un golpe en el hombro. Freki había vuelto a la carga, pero estaba mirando hacia atrás mío, gruñendo persistentemente.

Otros tres lindworm.

-Chicos...

-Mierda- maldijo Yorick. Lo mire mal, muy mal. Y sonreí al ver cómo se estremecía.

Nos dividimos, Yorick y Fedric se fueron cada uno con uno de mis Lindworm, mientras que Kristof se encargaba de otro y Skylar y mi hermano del otro.

Eso me dejaba uno.

Ya ayudaría a uno de ellos después.

Este era más estúpido que el anterior, si era eso posible.

Fué directo hacia mí. No me aparte.

Eso debió de sorprenderle, pues redujo un poco la velocidad, un poco. Un mandoble derecho a la cabeza y se deshizo en cenizas, distraído al Freki lanzarse sobre él.

Fuí con Kristof, el me vió y me hizo un gesto con el brazo, asentí. Me gustaba su plan.

El distrajo al monstruo y yo y Freki le rodeamos. Cuando se dió cuenta de la trampa era demasiado tarde para que pudiese intentar escapar. Se dio la vuelta y mientras le cortaba un lado de la mandíbula, dejándola inutilizada, Kristof le corto por mitad.

Él fue a ayudar a Fedric y Yorick, los que tenían serias dificultades.

Entonces ví como mi hermano salía volando por los aires junto a Geri y a Skylar insconciente en la nieve. El lindworm se acercó a mi hermano.

La vista se me nubló de rojo.

N-a-d-i-e tocaba a mi hermano.

El aire se volvió pesado y espesas y negras nubes cubrieron el cielo. Empezó a llover con furia, las gotas se clavaban como agujas de hielo a través de todas las capas de ropa, pero eso no me molestaba. Me sentía viva, en mi elemento.

Sonó un trueno a lo lejos y el relámpago iluminó el ahora oscuro descampado.

El lindworm rugió con furia, pues ellos eran seres nocturnos y !a repentina !uz le cegó.

Un rayo rompió de entre las nubes y convirtió al maldito monstruo en cenizas.

Me volví, con la vista aún roja para ver como Yorick, Kristof y Fedric me miraban asombrados.

Los lindworms estaban ya reducidos a un montón de cenizas.

Me desplomé sobre la nieve, con las piernas temblando por el esfuerzo y la adrenalina en unos altísimos niveles.

-Bien echo, Karee- me felicito un dolorido Skylar mientras se sentaba a mi lado-. Pero, la próxima vez, hazlo antes.

-Cállate- le espetó Fedric mientras se acercaba-. ¿Necesitas algo, Karee?

Sonreí levemente.

-Un poco de hidromiel no iría mal, la verdad.

Kristof rió sosegadamente y dió una palmadita en la espalda. Freki se vino a tumbar a mi lado y acostó la cabeza en mi regazo.

-Karee...

Mi hermano Daven me miraba fijamente, como si no me conociera. Me dolió verlo así, era la única familia que teníay lo quería con toda mi alma, pero siempre era tan inocentón...

-Tienes que explicarnos un par de cosas- Yorick me dio una mirada astuta-. Todos estamos muy interesados en saber tu versión de la historia.

Los miré, sobretodo a mi dolido hermano y me sentí culpable. Pero lo había echo para protegerle, y de eso no me arrepentiría nunca.

Suspire cansadamente.

-Bueno...

**Gánate el respeto de los demás teniendo la osadía de ser tu mismo.**


	12. Chapter 11

Miré a mi alrededor, a los rostros serios de Kristof, Fedric y Skylar. Al rostro lleno de astucia de Yorick y al inocente de mi hermano. Me centré en este último.

-Tengo varias cosas que decir- todos se inclinaron hacia delante, me dirigí a Daven -. Uno: ¿no sabes guardar nada en secreto? ¿En serio? Dos: eres demasiado inocentón para tu propio bien, a la mínima confías en el que se te ponga delante. Tres: contártelo solo habría echo que corriésemos más peligro y nos encontrasen los monstruos, lo cual no era conveniente. Bien, ¿alguna duda?

Todos levantaron la mano.

-¿Que no tenga que ver con estupideces?

Skylar bajo la mano y Kristof y Fedric le dieron una colleja al mismo tiempo. Skylar hizo un puchero.

-¿Por qué no dijiste a nadie lo que podías hacer?- preguntó Yorick antes de que Skylar devolviese las collejas.

Fruncí el ceño ante la pregunta.

-Porque nos habrían tratado con favoritismo, hubiesen sido demasiado blandos y no me interesaba que supieran que tenía nada que ver con mi padre- mi tono era tajante.

-¿Desde hace cuanto que sabes todo esto?- inquirió Fedric.

-Desde hace un par de días- dije en tono cansado. Los cinco me miraron escépticos. Me dieron ganas de darme cabezazos contra un árbol-. No es cuestión de saber o no saber, la mayor parte son presentimientos. Son como pequeños flashes que me dan una pista: que camino seguir, en quien se puede confiar...

-O sea- me interrumpió Skylar-. Puedes ver el futuro.

Le miré mal. Me volví hacia Fedric, quien tenía una mirada de cansancio.

-¿Podrías darle un colleja, por favor?- sonrió e hizo lo que le pedía.

Skylar me miró fatal, pero le ignoré.

-No es solo ver el futuro, puedo ver lo que ha sido, lo que...

-Es ,y en vez de ver el futuro ves lo que debería ser- dijo Kristof pensativo. Miró a Yorick-. Tiene sentido, sobretodo si las Nornas son sus protectoras.

-¿Las qué?- preguntó mi grande e inocente hermano.

-Las Nornas son las tres mujeres que tejen el destino de las personas y el mundo- le expliqué-, están: Urd; lo que ha ocurrido, Verdandi; lo que está ocurriendo y Skurd; lo que debería ocurrir.

-Ni yo sabía eso a los diez años- murmuró Fedric. Le mire mal.

-Tengo siete años- le espeté.

-Pareces mayor- me recordó el siempre práctico Kristof.

-Lo que yo me pregunto- recordó Yorick-. Es: ¿qué puedes haber pasado en esa visión que sea tan grave, como para escaparte de La Casa y venir aquí?

Noté como mi expresión se agriaba. Todos me miraron nerviosos.

-Yo no las llamaría visiones, sino más bien sueños premonitorios. La mayor parte de las veces todo está demasiado mezclado para distinguir nada, y la otra mitad nunca ocurre.

-¿La mayoría de las veces?- preguntó mi hermano. Lo miré sorprendida y asentí. Era la primera vez que habría la boca para preguntarme algo directamente.

-Sí, no tuve una visión clara hasta la noche del Draugr.

-¿Y nunca más?- dijo un escéptico Yorick.

-Sí, otras dos veces. Una en el bosque cuando me encontré con el Landvaettir y el otro cuando os fuisteis.

-¿Que pasó?

Me tensé.

-Algunas cosas simplemente no tienen sentido, otras están a medio terminar y todas son difíciles de comprender. Podría ver algo y equivocarme; nunca se está completamente seguro con lo que se ve, es como extra constantemente viendo una ruleta rusa.

-Pero no saldrías por algo que no fuera importante- inquirió Yorick. Estaba empezando a resultar molesto-. ¿Verdad?

-Sí, no saldría por algo poco importante, pero nada es seguro. Así que no os contaré lo que he visto. No serviría de nada de todas formas.

-Pero también podría ayudar en nuestra misión- diplomatizó Kristof.

Suspiré, harta de tanta cháchara.

-Lo dudo-objeté. Me levanté y mire al rededor. De los antiguos ataquantes solo quedaban unas cenizas, pero eso no significaba que fueran los únicos de la zona-. Deberíamos irnos antes de que vengan otros.

-Sí- coincidió Yorick, el jefaso, levantándose por fin del tronco-. A recoger se ha dicho.

-¿No podríamos desayunar antes?- gimió Skylar. Dave asintió.

-Quejicas-masculló Fedric.

Nos pusimos a desayunar rápidamente. Me había comido más de la mitad de mí ración cuando me acordé de respirar. Todos se rieron.

-Tenías hambre, ¿eh?- rió Kristof.

Asentí mientras volvía a meterme comida en la boca.

-Cualquiera diría que no has comido en días- continuó Fedric.

No respondí y compartieron unas miradas.

-¿Cuánto hace que no comes?- me interrogó Yorick. Lo miré fijamente, ¿que narices le importaba eso a él? A mi hermano y los demás lo comprendía, pero en él...

-Desde ayer por la mañana, me dió de comer Ebbe, mi amigo el landvaettir.

Todos me miraron sorprendidos, exceptuando a Dave, él solo frunció el ceño.

-Es muy poco común encontrarse con uno de ellos- dijo Kristof, lentamente, como si hablara con alguien estúpido. Me enfade-. Y es muchísimo más raro encontrarselos por segunda vez.

-Lo sé- le repliqué-. Pero a mí me a ocurrido. Y ahora vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

&amp;%&amp;

Dimos una vuelta por el descampado, para ver por donde íbamos a seguir.

-Muy bien- musitó mi hermana pequeña, dando una palmada-. Según ustedes, ¿por dónde vamos?

-Yo tengo una pregunta más importante- replicó Skylar. Señaló a Karee-. ¿Cuando la devolvemos?

Antes de que mi hermana indicara a su lobo a quién podía devorar, Yorick habló.

-No la devolveremos, nos podría ser de utilidad.

Karee cambió su peso de un pie a otro.

-Cierto- continuó Kristof-. Ella sabe más que nosotros.

-Aunque no nos lo quiera contar- replicó Skylar.

-Al menos lucha mejor que algunos que sé- contraatacó Fedric.

Skylar y yo nos sonrojamos profundamente.

-Es peligroso- comenté preocupado-. No quiero que corra riesgos, es mi hermana pequeña.

-Y tú mi hermano mayor- replicó ella con un ligero enfado, poniendo las manos en jarras sobre las caderas-. Hace no mucho me prometiste que no nos separaríamos, y, además todos nosotros corremos el mismo riesgo- se cruzó de brazos y puso la boca en un gesto que indicaba que no se iba a aminalar-. Adonde tu vas, yo te sigo y sanseacabó.

Freki gruñó ligeramente y golpeó el hocico contra el hombro de Karee.

-Ah, cierto; y Freki nos acompaña.

-Bueno-dijo Yorick-, decidido. Ahora, ¿cuál es nuestro siguiente movimiento?

-Creo que ese- aportó mi hermanita, señalando lagran mancha de sangre que estaba al fondo del descampado.

Cuando nos acercamos vimos unas grandes huellas que se internaban en el bosque.

-No me había dado cuenta de que estaban aquí, joder- murmuró asombrado Skylar.

Mi hermana pasó el taco por alto.

-¿Enserio ninguno de vosotros se había dado cuenta?- inquirió ligeramente enfadada. Cuando vio que todos evitábamos su mirada, puso los ojos en blanco-. Hombres- murmuró con cansancio, rodando los ojos.

Empezó a andar hacia el bosque antes de que nosotros levantásemos la mirada.

-¡¿Eh?!- gritó Skylar con humor-. ¡Adonde crees que vas!

-¡A investigar, si no se mueven alguien tendrá que hacerlo!

No pudimos evitar reir ante las réplicas de mi hermana pequeña.

Vaya carácter tenía para ser tan pequeña...

&amp;%&amp;

Me sentía mal, ella era la única pariente que tenía en el mundo, sin contar a los numerosos de vía divina, y prácticamente había confesado que no confiaba en mí. Me sentía muy dolido.

-Basta ya, Daven Mattson- me espetó mi hermana, mientras caminaba a mi lado-. Pregunta lo que quieras de una vez y deja de compadecerte de una maldita vez, no seas melodramático. No es tu estilo.

La miré, sorprendido. Los otros pusieron la oreja discretamente, no queriendo perderse nada de la discusión entre los hermanos.

Suspiré.

-Simplemente me hace daño el saber que nunca has confiado en mí.

No terminé decir eso y mi hermanita me dió un fuerte golpe en el brazo. Geri le gruño.

-Oh, callate, pedazo de vago.

Geri se calló. Pedazo de vago cobarde.

-A ver, Dave. No es cuestión de confiar/ no confiar, es de sobrevivir. Los monstruos nos persiguen a los semidioses a partir de nuestro olor, que varía de: quién en nuestro padre divino, si tenemos poderes, etc. Nosotros, aunque tú no tengas poderes tienes un aura muy fuerte. La mía ya ni te cuento, menos mal que aún soy pequeña. Ya corríamos riesgos al sospecharlo yo, sólo al ser consciente de mis poderes, si lo averiguabas tú correríamos muchos más riesgos...

-Espera, espera- la interrumpí. Me sentía defraudado-. ¿Yo no tengo poderes?

Me miró un segundo, sorprendida. Luego rió.

-No, Dave. No tienes poderes- vió mi gesto de disgusto y sonrio-. Pero no te preocupes por eso- dijo con tono misterioso-, ya verás como se soluciona a su tiempo.

No sabía si tomarmela en serio o no, pero decidí no seguir indagando en ese tema.

-¿Sabes algo de nuestro padre?- le pregunte en voz más baja, para que los demás no nos oyesen.

Karee se tensó como un arco.

-¿Aparte de que es un dios?- la mire serio-. Vale, vale- Karee suspiró profundamente-. Una vez nos fue a ver, es lo único que ha echo con referencia a nosotros.

-¿Nos a visto?

-Y le hemos visto. Yo tenía tres años, tú ocho. ¿No te acuerdas una vez que un hombre rubio se acerco a la valla del orfanato? ¿Ni de cómo yo te grité que papa había venido?

Entonces lo recordé. Había llegado el borracho del director y nos había llevado adentro a rastras mientras decía al gran hombreton rubio que se largase. Aún recordaba lo que había dicho Karee cuando la cogí en brazos para llevarla adentro:

-Adiosh, había dicho Karee en un tono tierno con su angelical voz de niña pequeña.

Tan pequeña...y ya era capaz...

-¿Desde cuando...?

-Desde siempre- su voz estaba tan teñida de un inmenso cansancio que incluso los otros la miraron sorprendidos, delatando que nos habían estado oyendo todo ese tiempo-. Desde siempre.

&amp;%&amp;

El bosque no me gustaba, no era el típico bosquecito agradable donde los animalitos salían a saludarte y te invitaban a tomar galletas; no era nada de eso, ¿por qué no podía ser uno de esos bosques?

Era tenebroso, húmedo, oscuro y lo peor de todo: daba miedito, mucho miedito.

Maldito bosque.

Skylar estaba del mismo humor que yo, solo que empeorado por el cansancio. Fedric, Kristof y Yorick estaban tranquilos, y mi hermanita estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, con el ceño fruncido.

Sonreí, con todas esas capas de pieles y cuero que usábamos de armadura parecía enorme,cuando en realidad siempre había sido como un palillo.

Geri se quejaba y Freki, en cambio, parecía estar de muy buen humor. Si los lobos pudiesen sonreír, él lo estaba haciendo en este mismo instante.

-Espero que no falte mucho para llegar- suspiró Skylar.

-Dioses a mí- replicó mi hermanita mirando al cielo-. Vaya paciencia hay que tener con ustedes.

Kristof rió.

-Creo que deberíamos acampar ya- aporté. Skylar me miró agradecido-. Oscurecerá temprano.

-Ya está oscuro- replicó Fedric.

-Razón de más para acampar- replicó Skylar.

No nos hicieron caso. Dos horas después montamos el campamento y encendimos una hoguera.

-Mucho mejor- suspiró Skylar después de arrimarse a la fogata. Volvió a suspirar-. Mucho, mucho mejor.

-¿No se callará nunca verdad?- inquirió mi hermanita a Fedric. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que desconoce esa palabra.

-Cierto- rió el siempre sonriente Kristof.

Mi hermana puso los brazos en jarras sobre las caderas.

-¿Bragi no era el dios de la elocuencia y la poesía- inquirió.

Ellos asintieron.

-¿Entonces por qué su hijo parece que se le dé tan bien dar la lata y fastidiar las existencias de los demás?

Incluso Yorick rió a eso, y Skylar no fue menos.

-Me cae bien esta niña- dijo limpiándose unfalsa lágrima-. Quizás no esté tan perdida como vosotros.

-Te equivocas- dijo Yorick. Kristof asintió.

-Sí- continuo Fedric-. Ella es una guerrera, no una poetisa.

Estaba contento de que aceptasen tan bien a mi hermana pero, ¿acaso yo no había demostrado mi valor? Yo también había luchado. Quizás no tan bien como ella, pero había luchado. Y para ser mi primera pelea no estuvo tan mal.

Entonces Karee se giró y me sonrió, haciéndomehaciéndome una seña para que me sentase a su lado. En cuanto me senté se durmió apoyada en mí. Empezamos a hablar los chicos, y estuvo bien. Descubrí que Yorick, el que parecía tan mayor en realidad solo tenía tres años más que yo, pero con quince años vaya barba...

Entendí lo que había querido decir Karee con que nos prestarían demasiada atención, o más bien LE prestarían.

Me dormí preguntándome qué habría querido decir con eso que lo de mis poderes ya se solucionaría.

**Todo tiene raíces en el pasado. En nuestras madres, nuestros padres y en los padres de nuestros padres. No somos más que marionetas, nos mueven los hilos de los que nos precedieron y, algún día, nuestros hijos tendrán que bailar al son de nuestros hilos.**


	13. Chapter 12

Estaba cansada.

Sí, mi hermano y el quejica ese de Skylar no son los únicos que están cansados, todos lo estamos, solo que no mostramos debilidad; no podemos mostrarla, es lo que somos. Maldigo la hora en que mi hermano se fue de la lengua. No paro de decirme lo _moron_ **(idiota)** que es.

Se ha sentido mal todo el camino, sobretodo cuando nos sentamos junto a la hoguera y todos se centraron en mí. Sabía que iba a pasar, pero pretendía retrasarlo todo lo posible. Al final me hice la dormida y estos "genios" se pusieron a bromear.

Hombres...

No hay quien los entienda, y a decir verdad, no sé si quiero entenderlos.

&amp;%&amp;

Me desperté poco a poco, desperezándome lentamente.

Los demás seguían dormidos. A cuál de ellos se le habría ocurrido la estúpida idea de estar despiertos hasta tarde, cansándose así mucho más. Ni siquiera habían echo guardias, y estábamos en medio de un bosque donde probablemente vivían los causantes de la masacre de un pueblo entero.

Por el amor de Frigg, estaba rodeada de imbéciles.

Me senté y sonreí cuando Freki puso su enorme cabeza en mi regazo. No recordaba haber tenido visiones, pero eso no significaba que no las hubiese tenido. Habrían sido agradables, y mejor: aún estaba cansada del espectáculo eléctrico de ayer por la mañana.

Miré a los demás: Skylar estaba babeando, Kristof estaba en postura fecal, Fedric estaba recto como un palo de escoba, Geri estaba acostado encima de Dave. No veía a Yorick.

O se había despertedo más temprano que yo o había ido al baño.

Yorick...

No es que no me gustase, sólo me pasaba eso con los monstruos y la Elyn esa. Pero me daba un mala sensación.

Nota mental: preguntarle a Fedric y a Kristof que saben de esa pérfida pajarraca.

Bueno, en realidad Yorick me caía bien, era serio y no le afectaban las típicas tonterías que suelen distraer a los adolescentes, y no se dejaría aminalar por ningún enemigo en el campo de batalla, eso lo respeto. Pero era demasiado astuto para su propio bien, no me gustaban esas miradas que nos dirigía a Dave y a mí, como si estuviese evaluando nuestra valía y no fuese la que él esperaba. Y lo peor de todo, no sabía si era para bien o para mal. Además, era demasiado egocéntrico y le gustaba mucho llamar la atención.

-Hola.

No me sorprendió ver llegar a Yorick. Nos evaluamos mutuamente.

-Pensando, ¿eh?

No le respondí, se sentó enfrente miyo y él volvió a encender la hoguera.

-¿Me quieres preguntar algo?

No respondí. Iba a hablar otra vez cuando le interrumpí. Yorick sonrió.

-¿Que quieres de mí y de Dave? ¿Qué buscas en nosotros?

Le tomó un tiempo pensar la respuesta.

-Supongo que lo que busco es un sucesor - no sabía a que se estaba refiriendo, pero me lo explicó-. Cada pocos años, el que está al mando elige a un aprendiz, suele cogerlo varios años más pequeño que él, para cuando se vaya a estudiar, a vivir con su novia/o a uno de los pueblos o en caso de que muera, el aprendiz le sustituyese liderando La Casa. Siempre a sido así: los más fuertes gobiernan.

-¿Y si quiere mandar uno que no fue elegido sucesor o que cree que un mandato es pésimo?- este tema me interesaba bastante, él lo notó.

-Que se produce una pelea a muerte. El que gana gobierna, el que no...

Vale, entendía que fuésemos un pueblo guerrero, muy guerrero, no por nada los vikingos fuimos los más feroces navegantes durante tantas generaciones, entendía el honor que era morir en batalla e ir al Valhalla, entendía lo cobarde que era el mostrar miedo...entendía muchas cosas, pero la lucha a muerte era un tanto excesiva. Éramos, por amor a los dioses.

-Ya se lo estas planteando, ¿no?- Kristof estaba levantado, mirando con una débil sonrisa a Yorick. Fedric también estaba despierto.

Me sentí inquieta.

-¿Plantearme qué?

Yorick sonrió con astucia.

-¿No me dirás que no estás dando cuenta?

Por supuesto que me estaba dando cuenta, ¿quién no se daría cuenta? Me estaba ofreciendo el mando de La Casa.

Les miré fijamente y me dirigí a Kristof y Fedric.

-Vosotros lo sabías desde un principio- no era una pregunta.

Sonrieron de forma misteriosa y Kristof extendió las manos en un gesto de disculpa.

-Lo sentimos- sonrió-. Pero te lo quería plantear él.

-¿Te das cuenta- inquirí mirando a Yorick-, de que solo nos conocemos de hace cuatro días, y lo que se dice conocer, y ya me estás planteando esto? ¿Qué clase de confianza debes de tener en los demás? ¿Por qué esto no se lo preguntas a mi hermano? Él es el mayor después de todo.

Kristof y Fedric se encogieron de hombros, pero Yorick me sonrió.Yo sabía por qué sonreía.

-Ya sabes por qué no se lo digo a ti hermano.

Le dirigí una mirada tan dura que su expresión vaciló un instante. Freki empezo a gruñir bajo con expresión malvada.

-Le infravaloras, Yorick. Mi hermano es más de lo que parece, ya lo verás.

-Aún así- me interrumpió Fedric antes de que azuzase a Freki contra Yorick-, tú eres...

-La que tiene los poderes- dije con amarga burla-. La digna hija de su padre.

-No- Kristof me hizo levantar la vista cogiendome por la barbilla. Fruncí el ceño, ese gesto me sonaba de algo-. Tu eres muy fuerte, eres dura. Es muy raro encontrarlo, tanta fuerza contenida...incluso en mi edad es muy raro, ya te puedes imaginar en la tuya. Eres poderosa, pero no es solo eso, eres prudente y muy reflexiva.

-Eso hace falta para mandar- dijo Yorick son perder aún de vista a Freki.

-Eso y la astucia.

Yorick sonrió con cansancio.

-Gracias.

Fruncí el ceño.

-No era un cumplido.

Kristof rió entre dientes y Fedric negó divertido con la cabeza. Los miré confundida; no entendía que les hacía tanta gracia.

-Bueno- dijo Yorick-. ¿Qué dices?

Negué lentamente con la cabeza.

-No deberías escogerme a mí, habrá otros muchos adecuados. Soy demasiado pequeña par lo que me propones.

-Bueno, eso no a sido una negativa- dijo el recién levantado Skylar para después soltar un bostezo.

-Perfecto- mascullé.

Yorick me miró.

-Luego hablaremos.

Asentí y preparamos el desayuno después de que se dieran por vencidos de levantar a Dave y al vago de Geri con métodos convencionales. No les permití meter nieve en la ropa de mi hermano.

En cuanto empezó a oler la comida se levantaron.

Este par...son tal para cual. Me preguntaba como peleándose tanto se compenetrarían tan bien.

Misterios de la vida.

&amp;%&amp;

Cuando me levanté mi hermanita estaba sentada entre Kristof y Fedric, viendo como Skylar desarrollaba su arte culinaria. Estaba con la espalda apoyada en Freki, el cuál estaba viendo ansioso como se asaban las ardillas.

E de decir que se me estaba cayendo la baba de lo bien que olían.

Me senté delante de ella y me dedicó una de esas pocas sonrisas que daba, las que hacían que uno estuviese en el séptimo cielo.

-Bueno- me dijo Kristof-, a desayunar rápido, tenemos que terminar la marcha hoy para volver pronto a La Casa y llevar las noticias.

-Vale- estaba nervioso, muy nervioso-. Pero, ¿a qué nos enfrentamos?

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos.

La sonrisa de Karee se fue y su rostro se volvió duro y se le oscureció la mirada.

-Hay dos opciones- dijo Kristof con tono vacilante-. Una serían los orcos- vió que no sabía que era y me lo explicó antes de preguntar-: son humanoides de cuatro metros con rostro porcino, no son muy inteligentes, pero aún así lo son más que los trolls, los cuales...

-Son la segunda opción, ¿no?- le interrumpió Karee. Kristof asintió-. Fueron los trolls, ahora que lo pienso sí que tuve otra visión clara, cuando me encontrasteis durmiendo en las ruinas de esa casa tuve una.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Kristof con suavidad.

Karee soltó aire y asintió. No me gustaba su expresión, era tan hermética...

Mi hermanita, mi pequeña ángel, ¿qué habría visto que la hubiese afectado tanto?

Nos preparamos para salir y nos pusimos en marcha. Karee y Freki, como ayer, se pusieron al lado de Geri y mio.

La rodee por los hombros con un brazo y la apreté contra mí, queriendo protegerla de lo que fuera que hubiese visto. Ella se apoyo también en mí.

&amp;%&amp;

Caminamos toda la mañana, y fué peor que las otras veces, pues esa sabíamos que habría que luchar y eso nos hacía estar de peor humor.

Todos estaban sombríos, y Karee era la que más. Me inquietaba mucho, ¿qué habría visto para ponerla así?

Dijo que la mayor parte de lo que veía no tenía el más mínimo sentido, y que nunca se estaba seguro de lo que se veía, pero parecía muy seria y muy preocupada.

¿Qué habría visto?

No volvió a abrir la boca desde el desayuno, y eso no me ayudaba como hermano mayor preocupado.

Después de tras horas de marcha empezamos a oír ruidos. Yorick nos hizo señas para que le siguiésemos sigilosamente. No eramos ninjas pero con la escandalera que montaban ellos no nos oirían mucho.

En cuanto ví a los trolls me entraron arcadas, bueno, más bien cuando los olí. Eran como cualquier humano, solo que median tres metros y medio y parecían bobos, eso y que ves las imágenes de cromañones son idénticos. Había alrededor de quince trolls. Pero ocho volvieron a entrar en una cueva cercana.

El bosque era tan tupido aúnque era mediodía parecía noche cerrada.

Luego Karee me explicó que solo estaban en lugares oscuros porque la luz del sol les podía convertir en piedra.

Nos dividimos: Yorick y yo, Fedric y Skylar y Karee y Kristof. Cada grupo se ocuparía de dos de ellos en un principio, el que menos matase le tocaría limpiar y hacer la cena hasta que volviesemos.

Afianzé mi lanza y ví que Karee tenía bien cogido su puñal.

Los rodeamos y fuimos a la acción.

Nada de distraer a unos mientras matábamos a los otros, fuimos de frente con todo el equipo. Otra cosa hubiera sido una cobardía.

Me planté delante de uno más bien pequeño, no tenía mucha experiencia y no quería arriesgarme. Karee hizo todo contrario, se puso delante del troll más grande que había: cerca de cuatro metros.

Esa niña me iba a matar de un infarto.

Solo lo podía empeorar, y lo empeoró.

-¡Kom hit dum hodet kork!- siseo con rabia. Sus ojos ardían de puro odio y el azul de sus ojos se expandió levemente. El día se oscureció aún más-. ¡Ven aquí estúpido cabeza de alcornoque!

Todos se quedaron mudos, incluso los otros trolls la miraron estupefactos. Mis amigos se lanzaron contra ellos sin pensarlo dos veces, aprovechando que estaban distraídos.

Perdí de vista la pelea de Karee para concentrarme en la mía. No me siento orgulloso de la pelea, pues lo hice a traición, pero era él o yo.

Mientras mi adversario estaba todavía viendo la pelea de su jefe, lo empalé con mi lanza.

Se convirtió en ceniza instantáneamente. Una sensación de gloria se instaló en mi pecho, ¡por fin la había echo! ¡Mi primer monstruo!

Empalé otro monstruo sin mirarlo siquiera.

En menos de cinco minutos había ocho montones de ceniza en la nieve.

Pero faltaba Karee.

Nos miramos histéricos, estábamos a punto de gritar cuando oímos un chirrido de la puerta por la que se habían ido los ocho restantes detrás nuestro. Desenvainamos listos para enfrentarnos a los demás.

Skylar fue desarmado en menos de un segundo por una furibunda Karee. Estaba totalmente cubierta ceniza, y nos aguantaba la puerta de la guarida con los labios en una fina línea.

-Me topé unos cuantos ahí dentro, no me llevó mucho tiempo despejarlo.

La miramos incrédulos, pero al final reímos.

-Por Mjolnir- maldijo Skylar, se volvió hacia Kristof-. La próxima vez la quiero en mi equipo.

Kristof y ella chocaron la mano.

-Vamos- dijo Yorick con una sonrisa misteriosa en dirección Karee-. Hay que registrar su guarida.

La sonrisa de Karee se borró.

Entramos, y si ya me parecía que los trolls olían mal, no sabía nada. Casi vomito nada más entrar. Estaba echo un desastre, y entre eso, el olor y que no había ninguna luz se podría decir que era un infierno.

-¿Se puede saber por qué estamos aquí?- pregunté al final, cuando me harté.

-Coger el botín- replicó Fedric como si fuese odvio.

-Sí- asintió Skylar-.Ésta es siempre la mejor parte, a veces no hay nada pero lo que uno encuentra se lo queda.

-¿Y qué hay que buscar?

-Nada en concreto- me explicó Kristof-. Solo si ves algo chulo quédatelo.

Asentí y me puse a buscar.

No tardé mucho en encontra algo.

-Vaya...

Era una lanza de más de dos metros, mucho mejor que la que ya tenía.

Era fantástica.

-Lo sabía- rió Skylar-. Sabía que os iban a dejar algo.

Le iba a preguntar pero Karee me lo explicó antes.

-A veces, los dioses dejan cosas para sus hijos en los botines de las misiones a las que se dirigen.

Cuando dijo eso entendí porque buscaba algo tan desesperadamente.

-Aún te falta algo, Dave, dos cosas más en realidad.

Entonces un destello llamó mi atención, un cinturón.

-Póntelo- me animó ella. Me fijé en que tenía la mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

Me lo puse, inmediatamente me sentí invencible.

-Que suerte- dijoFedric, absolutamente impresionado.

-¡No vale!- se quejó Skylar.

-Es Mesinjord- me explicó Kristof con los ojos brillantes-. El cinturón de tu padre, le da fuerza sobrehumana.

Oí como Karee soltaba un suspiro y se dejaba caer de espaldas. Estaba abrazada algo. Murmuró algo que entendí como: "gracias, dioses".

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Yorick, acercándose a ella.

Se levantó y escondió lo que había encontrado en una funda que llevaba al cinto.

-Nada que os incumba.

Iban a replicar, pero los gruñidos de Freki desde la entrada de la cueva los disuadió.

Cogí también un hacha ligera y pequeña: un hacha arrojadiza. Fedric cogió una espada larga, Kristof un arco y un carcaj, Skylar cogió un escudo nuevo y mi hermana, aparte de lo que había escondido cogió una cota de malla que se adaptó a ella cuando al principio le quedó grande, lo mismo que hicieron la espada larga y el escudo, los cuales se colgó a la espalda.

Notamos como anochecía y acampamos enfrente de la cueva de los trolls.

Todos reímos y bromeamos, ahora relajados.

Nadie hizo referencia a lo que Karee había escondido.

**Una chica excelente. Bastante loca a ratos. A veces tan triste. A veces muerta de risa. A veces mala.**


	14. Chapter 13

Nos despertamos tranquilamente, lo único que nos había echo ir deprisa, el miedo a que los malos escapasen, había desaparecido por completo, así que estabamos muy perezosos.

Nos pusimos alrededor de la hoguera para desayunar. Skylar no paraba de bostezar, Kristof tenía los ojos medio cerrados, Fedric estaba apunto de quemar su cabeza porque se estaba quedando dormido y Yorick estaba intentando abrir los ojos.

Geri ni se había levantado.

Karee era la única que estaba completamente despierta, junto con Freki, el que se metió en el bosque en cuanto pudo.

Ella preparó el desayuno, tiró agua fría en la cabeza de Skylar, salvó a Fedric de chamuscarse el pelo y pelliscó a Kristof y Yorick para que se terminasen de levantar.

A mí me levantó con el olor de la comida, así que me podía permitir el reírme de ellos.

-Ja ja ja- masculló Skylar-. Ya sabemos que es gracioso Dave, deja de reírte.

Reí unos minutos más antes de pararme.

\- Lo siento- me disculpé, limpiándole una lagrimilla-. Es que no he podido evitarlo.

-Ya, claro- dijo un rencoroso Skylar. Me apuntó con el dedo e hizo un puchero-. Esta me la pagas.

Kristof rió con ganas.

-Sí, seguramente lo único que harás será esconderle arenques en vinagre entre las sábanas como si fueras un crío. Por amor a los dioses, madura un poco.

Skylar hizo un puchero mientras Fedric se reía de su cara.

-Es probable- admitió-. Y no pienso madurar, es aburrido.

-Dioses- gimió mi hermana alzando la vista cielo-, por favor, dadme la paciencia necesaria para no tirarme por el próximo puente que vea.

Todos reímos, incluso ella sonrió esta vez, aunque fuera una sonrisa fugaz.

-Bueno- interrumpió Yorick las risas-. Debemos levantarnos y empezar la marcha de vuelta, nos llevará un tiempo.

-Sí- asintió Kristof-, y apuesto a alguno de nosotros no tiene prisa en volver- dijo mientras miraba a Karee.

La eludida se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia con un gesto de mano.

-Sí, no tengo mucha prisa para que nuestras queridas Valkirias me echen la bronca, a decir verdad. Pero no me arrepiento en absoluto de haber venido.

-Sí, pero, ahora que no hay peligro ¿por qué no nos cuentas qué habías visto?

Eso la tomó desprevenida. Se le cayeron todos los bártulos al suelo y maldijo por lo bajini.

-Más tarde- prometió mientras nos miraba-, más tarde. Lo juro por Var.

Un trueno resonó en la distancia, sobresaltandome.

-Es la diosa de los juramentos- me explicó la pequeña ojiazul-. Ella castiga duramente a todo el que no los cumple, es más, aquel que alguna vez incumpla un juramento tiene prohibida la entrada al Valhalla.

-Sí, eso hace- fue lo único que musitó Yorick, conmocionado.

Recogimos el campamento lentamente y empezamos la marcha. A pesar de que no teníamos prisa esta vez, avanzamos más rápido a la ida que a la vuelta.

El bosque seguía siendo demasiado tétrico para mi gusto oscuro, frío, sombrío, húmedo, tenebroso...y la lista seguía y seguía.

Me podrían decir paranoico, pero algo me decía que nos vigilaban. Sombras se movían a nuestro paso, acechándonos desde las sombras. Vi más de un par de ojos observándonos de forma inquietantemente desde la maleza.

-Chicos...- me había cansado de creer que estaba loco y quería ver si ellos también los veían.

Kristof me cogió con fuerza del brazo, acelerando la marcha. Geri gruñó nervioso a las sombras.

-Shhh- me susurró-. Deja que crean que no los vemos, así, si nos atacan, creerán contar con el factor sorpresa.

Caminamos un rato más en absoluto silencio, con las sombras estrechándose a nuestro alrededor.

Todos estábamos tensos, con una única y no muy rara excepción.

Karee.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a verla diferir de nosotros a todas horas: se solía mantener alejada, siempre ocultaba sus emociones excepto en muy raras y contadas ocasiones y era demasiado solemne para alguien de su edad. Para cualquier edad, más bien.

Ahora, con nosotros tensos como arcos, ella caminaba tranquila, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro y devolviendo la mirada a los ojos del bosque. Una vez uno de ellos le devolvió la sonrisa, mostrando una afilada y letal dentadura parecida a la de un tiburón.

En todo esto llegábamos al linde del bosque, estaba anocheciendo.

Me sorprendió mucho el darme cuenta de lo rápido que habíamos avanzado, cuando habíamos tardado tanto en ir. No habíamos parado una sola vez, ni siquiera mencionamos el tema comida, lo que era realmente sorprendente, sobretodo en el caso de Skylar.

Mi hermanita se paró de repente, sonriendo abierta y amistosamente. Abrió los brazos y se acercó a una de las sombras.

-Kære venn, var det tid for deg nåde vil duleke opp, ble jeg opprivende for deg.

Lo entendí perfectamente, y me quedé impactado por sus palabras. Estaba diciendo: "querido amigo, ya era hora de que te dignaras a aparecer, comenzaba a inquietarme por ti".

-¿Pero, qué...?- comenzó a chillar/preguntar Skylar, pero salió una figura de entre las sombras.

Lo reconocí enseguida, era la criatura que nos había acompañado en el viaje, la que nos había indicado donde estaba ese pueblo y, donde me habían dejado inconsciente.

-Un landvaettir- musitó Fedric-, un maldito landvaettir.

El landvaettir le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Tengo nombre, semidiós- su voz era aflautada, pero con un acento cerrado que no reconocía.

Karee asintió.

-¿Qué a pasado, Ebbe, para que tus congéneres nos estén vigilando rodó el trayecto con este celo?

Él rió suavemente.

-O, venga ya Katherine, ya debes haberlo adivinado.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Puede ser, pero eso son meras suposiciones, quiero saber la verdad.

Ebbe rió y nos miró fijamente con esos ojos completamente verdes.

-¿Siempre es así o sólo conmigo?

-No- replicó Yorick-, es así con todos excepto con ese- dijo apuntando con un dedo al gran lobo, el cuál le comenzó a gruñir hasta que Karee le dió un pequeño golpe en el hocico por el cuál, el gran lobo, el que tenía el tamaño de un caballo y el doble de corpulencia, gimoteo como un cachorrillo.

-Y...- musitó Skylar-. Se nos fué el mito.

Freki y Geri le gruñeron.

-Vale, vale. Paz y amor. Lobitos pacifistas, lobitos buenos, lobitos vegetarianos.

Ebbe miró a Karee.

-No son...

-¿Muy listos?- le interrumpió-. Dímelo a mí, que soy la que los aguanta todo el santo día.

-¡Eh!- nos quejamos todos al mismo tiempo.

Ellos solo rieron. Era agradable ver que mi hermanita y el se llevaban bien, pero me molestaba un poco. Llamenme hermano sobre protector o como les parezca, pero no me gustaba un pelo que mi hermana se llevara tan bien con ese chico. O con cualquier chico.

El landvaettir pareció saber lo que pensaba, porque me sonrió de manera divertida, mostrandome miles de dientecillos de tiburón.

Karee se dió cuenta y le dió un golpe en el brazo.

-Bueno- dijo Yorick-. ¿Qué misión es esa?

-Protegerlos hasta que lleguen las Valkirias- respondió con simplicidad Ebbe.

Todos nos sorprendimos ante eso, y además, Karee se tensó.

Un pequeño destello azul iluminó sus ojos y palideció.

-Bueno- dijo con voz un poco temblorosa. Se dió cuenta y endureció su tono y su rostro-.¿Podríamos cenar, por favor?

Nos miramos nerviosos y Ebbe la miró preocupado.

Ella nos quitó las inquietudes con una sonrisa.

Cenamos entre bromas y risas. La verdad es que los landvaettir eran muy agradables, aunque tuviesen el mismo grado de sociabilidad que mi querida hermana. También tenía que admitir que Ebbe no me caía tan, tan mal, pero me seguía molestando que estuviese tan cerca de mi hermana.

-Ya es hora de que nos cuentes lo que viste, ¿no crees?- acabé preguntando, presa del nerviosismo.

Karee se tensó, Freki me gruñó y Geri le mordió en el cuello levemente, regañándole. Los chicos me dirigieron una mirada de gratitud y Ebbe me miró mal.

Karee cogió una mano a Ebbe y le puso la otra sobre la cabeza a Freki.

-Tranquilos, ya es hora de que lo cuente , además- dijo mirando a Ebbe-. ¿Tú no me preguntaste también que había visto?

Ebbe exhibió una sonrisa de disculpas y asintió.

Karee se acomodó y se apoyo la barbilla entre las manos. Me miró directamente a los ojos, congelándose momentáneamente con ese azúl imposiblemente intenso.

-Te ví morir, Dave.

Todo calló.

Era como si de repente hubiese caído una bomba, obligándonos a guardar silencio.

-¿Qué has dicho?- pregunté con voz aguda, rompiendo en intenso silencio.

Ella no despegó sus ojos de los míos.

-Jurad por Var que nunca repetiréis lo que aquí se a dicho sin mi permiso.

-Pero...

-Jurad- ladró. Si voz ya no era la de la niña tierna que yo conocía desde siempre. Esa voz era dura, inflexible. Una voz sobre la que pensarías dos veces antes de no hacerle caso.

-Juramos por Var no contar nada de lo que nos digas sin tu consentimiento- dijimos todos al unísono.

Un trueno rompió la noche y Karee asintió con gravedad.

-Soñé que me despertaba- dijo, empezando su relato con tono funesto-. Desperté a mis compañeras de habitación, habría tenido un sueño, porque me levanté diciendo que fuéramos a un refugio, que recogiésemos a los más pequeños. Luego hubo imágenes confusas, hasta que me vi gritandoos- les dijo a los chicos, se volvió hacia mí-. Pero no te ví, Dave. Luego más imágenes confusas, hasta que me ví siguiendo a alguien mientras sonaba una tormenta fuera, una tormenta que YO provocaba. Luego hubo más imágenes confusas- suspiró pesadamente y escondió su cabezas entre las manos. El pelo rubio parecía del más fino oro a la luz de la hoguera-. Entonces pedí algo de utilidad, algo que me sirviera. Y las oí, las Nornas me hablaban en mi cabeza, y me lo mostraron- levantó la vista y me vio, desconsolada-. Me enseñaron una escena, en este mismo pueblo de un cadáver sobre la nieve, era Dave.

-Pe-pero to estoy aquí.

-"Nada es definitivo". Después de que dijeran eso me levanté. Por eso vine.

-Por eso tu urgencia en llegar- musitó Ebbe-, para llegar a tiempo y salvar a tu hermano.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Karee- dijo Kristof con suavidad-. Has salvado la vida de uno de nosotros, si les explicamos eso a las Valkirias no te echarán la bronca, ni mucho menos. Te recompensarán con creces por tu valentía.

-Eres una heroína- dijo Fedric con admiración.

-Y de las grandes- añadió Yorick, dirigiendo una mirada extraña a mi hermana.

-Oh- gimió Skylar-. Como le sigáis diciendo esas cosas le subirá un montón el ego.

Mi hermana rió, pero era una risa triste.

-Me has salvado la vida, Karee.

Ella se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia.

-Tú habrías echo lo mismo.

Iba a replicar le, pero algo nos interrumpió, un haz de luz.

Las Valkirias habían llegado.

Nos miraron con dureza, en especial a mi hermana, pero ella les devolvió la mirada sin inmutarse. Olrún sonrió, pero tan fugazmente que creí que me lo había imaginado.

-Vamos, hay que volver ya, es la hora.

No dijeron nada de la fuga de mi hermana, ni nada malo, sólo nos cogieron y nos hicieron desaparecer con un haz de luz, sin ni siquiera darnos tiempo de despedirnos.

Hubo una sensación de ingravidez me dió ganas de devolver, peroaguanté las ganas porque no hubiese sido educado vomitar en los pies de una Valkiria. Entonces aparecimos en la entrada de La Casa. En ella había muchos esperándonos, reconocí entre ellos a Elyn, la que me sonrió amablemente.

Fuimos avanzando por los pasillos, escoltados por las Valkirias y rodeados por muchachos que no dejaban de mirarnos y de murmurar: "son ellos".

Karee estaba nerviosa, y Freki con ella. Geri, al contrario, parecía totalmente a gusto. Probablemente fuera porque se podría volver a tumbar delante de la chimenea como el vago que era.

Entramos al salón, allí no había ningún semidiós, pero reconocí a los dos ancianos que acompañaban al hombre alto y rubio. Ese hombre tenía los ojos de Karee.

-Ah- dijo la abuela-. Mis tesoritos están a salvo.

-Bien echo, chicos- nos felicitó el abuelo.

Íbamos a dar las gracias a nuestros abuelos, pero Karee nos interrumpió.

-Padre.

Su tono era duro, sin sentimientos, sin ni un ápice de humanidad. Un tono cruel para decir esa palabra.

El hombreton rubio le sonrió, y después me miró con orgullo.

-Hola, hijos.

**El primero en pedir disculpas es el más valiente, el primero en perdonar es el más fuerte y el primero en olvidar es el más feliz.**


	15. Chapter 14

Me quedé congelado, mirando a aquel hombre que no conocía pero me sonreía con cariño y orgullo.

Los chicos se empezaron a arrodillar, pero al ver que yo estaba demasiado impactado y que Karee no se movía un milímetro, se quedaron en pie, vacilantes. Nuestro abuelo rió.

-Tranquilos- nos calmó con su fuerte y atronadona voz-. Estamos en privado, no hacen falta ninguna de esas idioteces de cortesía. Pero en cualquier otro lugar si lo debéis hacer- nos advirtió con mirada cariñosa. Se volvió a Karee-. ¿Cómo esta mi pequeña adivina?

Por fin Karee se relajó, dió una de sus dulcísimas sonrisas y abrazó al abuelo, que la levantó en volandas y la agitó de un lado a otro, dejándola en el suelo riendo y con las mejillas arreboladas.

-Odín- le regañó la abuela Frigg-, no agites a la pobre niña, que me la vas a marear- nos miró-. ¿Estáis bien, min kærligeth, mis cariños?

-Sí, señora Frigg- respondió Yorick con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza.

La abuela rió.

-Oh, por favor. Ustedes nunca me traten de manera tan formal, ni en público ni en privado. Y Karee - todos nos volvimos a ell, que miraba con precaución a la abuela-, en otra ocasión hablaremos de lo que puedes hacer- se volvió a Odín-. Te dije que era capaz de mucho.

-Cierto, madre, lo dijiste.

Era la primera vez que oía hablar a mi padre. Nos observaba con cautela a Karee y a mí, mientras sonreía a sus sobrinos.

-Sobrinos, me gustaría hablar a solas con mis hijos. Si no os importa...

Karee se tensó y Freki comenzó a gruñir, incluso el vago de Geri lo hizo. Nuestros amigos sólo se inclinaron y me dieron una mirada de confianza antes de salir de la sala con paso firme.

En cuanto me dí la vuelta me envolvió un calor familiar, como el que no había sentido desde pequeño, cuando mi madre me dejó a las puertas de un orfanato con un bebé a mi cargo. Mi padre me estaba abrazando.

Al principio no supe qué hacer, pero acabé devolviéndoselo. Cuando nos separamos mi padre me puso las manos en los hombros y me dio una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Lo siento, mucho. Ojalá hubiera podido estar allí para ustedes, pero no es posible. Espero que puedas disculparme.

Le sonreí, haciéndole ver que no tenía por qué sentirlo, que lo entendía perfectamente.

Se volvió hacia Karee, la cuál estaba escudada por Freki y con una mirada cortante.

-Tú no me perdonarás tan fácilmente- dijo con una sonrisa triste. No era una pregunta.

Ella simplemente asintió.

-La confianza no se gana tan fácilmente- replicó. La miré asombrado, por que fuera precisamente ella la que lo decía. Mi padre rió-. Al menos yo sé en quien puedo confiar- eso fué un golpe bajo-. Me podré llegar a fiar de tí, pero algo que me dice que no lo haga del todo. Además, ahora dos disculpas no van a hacer que se me olviden todos estos años. Lo siento, pero no te voy a mentir.

A papá sele nubló la vista.

-¿Lo tienes?

Ella asintió y sonrió con ternura. Sacó lo que había escondido de su funda, y por fin lllegué a ver.

Todas mis alarmas saltaron al ver lo que sostenía; un puñal algo largo, de palmo y medio, echo de una especie de bronce, el cuál brillaba levemente. Tenía algo inscrito en un idioma que desconocía. No me gustaba ese puñal un pelo.

Lo guardó enseguida con una ligera sonrisa.

-Bien echo, cielo- le dijo con ternura la abuela-. Lo necesitarás en un futuro más próximo de lo que querría. Y te será de mucha ayuda.

Ella asintió, como si hubiesen confirmado sus más oscuras sospechas, en cambio, los chicos fruncimos el ceño al no saber a qué diablos se refería.

Mujeres, ¿quién las entendía?

-Ya- dijo el abuelo lentamente mientras las observaba-. Dicho todo esto, debéis ser precavidos, no todos os querrán tan bien como vuestros amigos. Las Valkirias se asegurarán de vuestra seguridad en todo momento, pero debéis ir con pies de plomo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- estaba muy confundido.

-Hijo mío- dijo mi padre pasando me un brazo por encima de los hombros-. Muchos de vuestros primos estarán celosos de vosotros sólo por ser hijos míos. Sobretodo estarán celosos de tu hermana, y eso puede ser un peligro para ambos.

-No tan peligroso para nosotros como para aquél que se atreva a amenazarnos- musitó Karee en tono oscuro. Freki gruño oscuramente, de acuerdo con su declaración.

Mi padre sonrió con orgullo.

-Así me gusta, pero...

-Persona precavida vale por diez- le interrumpió ella.

Él asintió vigorosamente, con ojos brillantes.

-Bien, ahora iréis a desayunar al comedor y anunciarán de quién sois hijos. Ya es innecesario, pero las tradiciones son las tradiciones- mi abuela me cogió el rostro entre las manos y me besó en la frente. Me sonrojé furiosamente.

Mi padre y mi abuelo me dieron una palmada tan fuerte el la espalda que me dolió, pero su sonrisa de cariño lo arregló.

Cuando mi padre se despidió de Karee abrazándola, se tensó muchísimo, la soltó y la miró fijamente antes de asentir.

Cerramos los ojos y se habían ido, ahora solo estábamos nosotros con los lobos.

os sentamos juntos en el suelo delante de la chimenea. Me puse a acariciar a Geri mientras mi hermanita escondió su rostro entre el pelaje del cuello de Freki.

-¿Por qué no te fías de él? Después de todo, es nuestro padre.

Le llevó un rato pensar la respuesta. Levantó la cabeza y me observó fijamente con sus enormes ojos de ese azul imposiblemente intenso, como el de nuestra abuela y nuestro padre.

-No...no es nada que haya echo...es como si fuese a hacer algo...no me mires así, no es nada malo...solo es... ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, no tiene importancia.

No me lo creí, parecía tan melancólica mirando las brasas de la chimenea...

-¿Por qué es tan importante ese puñal?

Sonrió, una pequeña y cariñosa sonrisa al puñal que tenía de nuevo entre sus manos.

-No se, simplemente me da buenas sensaciones. Algo bueno en mi futuro está relacionado con esto, y es importante, muy, muy importante.

No pude evitar sonreír a eso.

-¿Un novio?- no pide evitar hacer esa pregunta entre molesto y divertido.

Ella se sonrojó furiosamente y negó seria con la cabeza.

Entonces entraron en el salón las Valkirias, seguidas por nuestros amigos y todos nuestros primos, hermanos, segundos, terceros y cuartos. Seguro que también habría algún primo décimo y algún sobrino tataranieto.

-Bueno, ya se han ido- suspiró Olrún-. Bien- señalo a Karee-, tú te vienes con nosotras. El resto a su horario normal- me miró-. A la cena os diremos vuestros cuartos y os presentaremos a vuestros compañeros de equipo.

Dicho esto, se fué, con su capa volando detrás de ella, y Karee la siguió, con expresión de misteriosa confianza y Freki a su lado.

-Bueno- dijo Kristof dando una palmada en mi hombro-, no te preocupes por ella, es de armas tomar y, ahora, a entrenar.

Skylar gimió desesperado y yo no sabía si hacer lo mismo o no; todoel mundo me miraba como si en algún momento esperase que empezase a dar volteretas y tirabuzones mortales.

Me preparé paea uno de los peores días de mi vida.

Y sí, al final gemí.

&amp;%&amp;

Las Valkirias me condujeron por la red de túneles subterráneos que ya consideraba mi hogar.

No tenía miedo, sabía que no me harían daño; no tenían el valor que hacía falta para despertar la ira de mi padre, pero se vengarían de esto, probablemente en uno denlosentrenamientos. Sobretodo notaba que se vengaría Sváva, pues Sigrún y Hilda solo me miraban con unaezcla de orgullo y admiración, la primera deseando seguir entrenando conmigo y la segunda rezando para que cumpliese pronto los doce para empezar a entrenar también conmigo. Pero ninguna de las dos iba a ser amable conmigo, ja, ni mucho menos.

Brynhildr solo me miraba de cuando en cuando para ver si me había echó algún daño. Le sonreí, me iba a caer bien.

Olrún era otra cosa, no podía saber que era lo que estaba pensando. Intenté vislumbrar algo, pero no lo lograba. Bueno, todo a su tiempo.

Al final, llegamos al final de un pasillo y entramos en la habitación.

Era grande y espaciosa, con cinco camas de matrimonio. La habitación era muy espartana, no tenía ninguna decoración aparte de unos pocos libros encima del baúl que se encontraba a los pies de cada cama.

Encima de una de las camas estaba sentado Yorick.

Suspiré, cansada y hasta las narices de ese idiota.

-Bueno- dijo Sváva en tono venenoso-, al menos sabe a qué hemos venido.

No le hice ni caso, no me sería conveniente responder a sus bravatas.

-Eso nos quita mucha charla- dijo Olrún volviéndose hacia mi-. No te echaremos ninguna bronca, Yorick ya nos a explicado qué has echo.

-Y estamos orgullosas de tí- continuó Sigrún, Hilda asintió.

-Aparte de eso- continuó, molesta por la interrupción-. ¿Aceptas o no?

Directa, bueno, no perderíamos tiempo. Me caía bien solo por eso.

La miré fijamente.

-Acepto, aunque no sé muy bien en qué consiste.

Sonrieron todos en la habitación con la única excepción de Sváva.

&amp;%&amp;

-Bueno- me dijo Brynhildr-, quiero revisar si la fiebre se te ha pasado- le miré, divertida. Ambas sabíamos que no me llevaba con ella por eso, pero lo dejé correr-. Bueno, no quería que entrenases aún- acabó admitiendo-, quería que conocieses a unas personas.

Sabía a quienes se refería.

-Ya las conozco.

Me sonrió.

-Da igual, hoy no irás a entrenar.

La miré molesta, pero no me dijo nada más. Entramos en la enfermería, siempre tan impoluta y una treintena de chicos y chicas, la mayoría pelirrojos y bajitos con ojos grises. Supuse que estos serían los hijos de Eir, la diosa de los curanderos.

Las chicas iban atendiendo a los pacientes mientras los chicos las ayudaban. Era normal, solo eran las mujeres podían ser curanderas, pero eso no evitaba que sus hijos supiesen atender heridas.

Todos me miraron un momento, sorprendidos por que estuviese allí, más de uno abrió tanto la boca que Freki podría haberse metido dentro. Bueno, no. Es sólo una expresión.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunté muy tranquila. Todos se volvieron a lo suyo.

Brynhildr me sonrió divertida.

-No seas mala- me regaño con cariño.

Yo sólo le sonreí.

Entonces llegamos a dos pequeñas pelirrojas que nos esperaban sentadas en uno de los camastros.

-¡Karee!- un pequeño bulto pelirrojo muy oscuro me abrazó la cintura. Sonreí a esos ojos azul grisáceo.

-Hola, Maija. ¿Estás enferma?

Asintió, sorviéndose los mocos. Miré a Linnae, a la cual le dirigí una sonrisa de disculpas. Me la devolvió. Nos sentamos las dos a cuidar de Maija. Si había algo en común entre nosotras era la afición por esa pequeña y adorable hija de Freyja.

-Perdóname- miré desconcertada a Linnae. Puso los ojos en blanco-. Desconfíe de tí, pensé que eras una cobarde que había huido.

Asentí y le quité importancia con un gesto de mano, a pesar de la gravedad de la acusación. Linnae suspiró de alivio, como si hubiese esperado que le saltase encima al hacer esa declaración.

Por el amor a los dioses.

-¿Fuiste a visitar a algún novio?- preguntó inocentemente Maija. Sonreí, por su curiosidad infantil y porque recordé que su madre era la diosa del amor, la riqueza y la magia.

-Oye, Maija, ¿sabes algún truco de magia?

Y nos pegamos todo el día riendo con Maija y viendola hacer magia.

&amp;%&amp;

En la cena, como siempre, todo el mundo nos miró. Pero me afectó menos que otras veces, ya me estaba empezando a acostumbrar.

Estábamos en grupo, mis amigos, Karee y yo. Parecía que nos íbamos a quedar así para siempre, pero en mi opinión formábamos una buena pandilla.

Todo el mundo nos miraba con reverencia y a Karee incluso con temor. No parecían querer acercarse a nosotros demasiado, pero bueno, ya se les pasaría.

No conversamos mucho entre nosotros. Al final de la cena, Yorick nos hizo subir a la mesa con él.

-Hermanos y hermanas, hoy le damos la bienvenida a dos de los nuestros- tronó, para ser bajito gritaba mucho-. Los han reclamado. ¡Les decimos hola a nuestros nuevos Hermanos, Karee y Daven Mattson, hijos de Thor, dios del trueno, la consagración y la justicia!

Todo el mundo golpeó las mesas con los puños muy fuerte. Yorick levanto las manos y el estruendo paró.

-Ya se han elegido sus grupos. Daven irá con el grupo treinta y seis. Karee con el cuarenta y tres. Que sus líderes vengan a buscarlos.

No me lo podía creer, ¿me iban a separar de mis amigos? Estaba a punto de preguntarlo {vale, no iba preguntarlo}, cuando ví a Kristof caminar hacia mí.

Sonreí.

Linnae fué a recoger a Karee.

Nos acompañaron a nuestra antigua habitación y recogimos nuestras cosas, en cuanto estuvimos solos, la interrogué.

-¿Qué tal? No viniste a almorzar.

Me sonrió, triste.

\- No pude, lo siento.

-Oh- me recuperé rápido de la decepción y sonreí-. ¿Cómo nos irán las cosas?

Me miró, divertida.

-No soy una de esas pitonisas callejeras, Daven. Ya lo descubrirás a su debido tiempo.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, salió de la habitación y se fue con Linnae.

-¿Vamos?- me preguntó el siempre afable Kristof.

Miré a mi hermana pequeña, la que siempre era tan dura e intrépida. Le iría bien, no me hacía falta ser adivino para saberlo.

La perdí de vista cuando cruzó una esquina, riéndose con Linnae y Freki, su eterno guardián y enamorado detrás de ella. Su sombra protectora la guardaba, podía relajarme.

Geri me golpeó cariñosamente el hombro y miré a Kristof.

-Sí, vamos.

&amp;%&amp;

En cuanto entré en mi nueva habitación, lo que más me llamó la atención, fué el olor a vainilla. Estaba pintada de un verde suave, con varias estanterías y un mueble con un pequeña televisión. Las paredes estaban ocupadas por unos postersdeseries infantiles. Supongo que en un par de años los sustituirían postres de grupos musicales de adolescentes masculinos.

Maija estaba sentada en su cama, acariciando a una gata. Me sonrió cuando me acerqué a ella.

-Se llama Ursa- dijo mientras la gata se despatarraba.

-Bonito nombre- dije-. Ursa, te presento a Freki.

La gata se fue directa a debajo de la cama cuando Freki la olió y desde allí nos bufó.

-Tranquila- dijo Linnae-. Ya se acostumbrará. Es una maldita mimosa, pero se le acaba cogiendo cariño.

Le sonreí y dejé las cosas sobre mi cama, enfrente de Maija y al lado de una que ni siquiera había echo la cama y tenía la ropa sucia estaba tirada por el suelo.

Hice una mueca al ver el desorden. Maija y Linnae se rieron.

-Vete acostumbrando- me informó Linnae-. Astrid tiene dos "virtudes" el orden y su "fantástico" carácter.

-Jajaja, que graciosilla saliste, Linna.

Había una pelirroja en la puerta y me pregunté como es que de todas mi compañeras de habitación era yo la única sin el pelo rojo. Tenía un irresoluble enredo de rizos rojo fuego y ojos de un azul tan claro que era casi transparente. Pecas adornaban toda su nariz, pequeña y respingona.

La acompañaba un chiquillo de mi altura, con el pelo rubio oscuro y amistosos ojos grises. También él era pecoso y llevaba un arco al hombro. No tardé en identificarlo como hijo da Valí, dios de los arqueros. Sólo ellos solían llevar arcos aquí dentro.

La pelirroja me miró, retadora, aunque, debido a que medía dos palmos y medio más que ella, supongo que la escena era algo cómica.

Iba a presentarme cuando una voz melódica y odiosa vino desde la puerta.

-Vaya- suspiro Elyn-. Has vuelto, que pena que no te murieses por el camino.

Todos se volvieron. Sería aún una desconocida, pero si había algo en que los vikingos sobresalíamos era por apoyarnos entre nosotros para destruir a quienes nos caían mal.

Bueno, al menos no era la única a la que le caía mal esa.

El aire se embotó, y chispas salieron despedidas desde mis dedos a los pies de Elyn.

-Fuera.

Me miró sorprendida y palideció al ver mi cara. Freki gruñó con maldad, enseñando toda la dentadura.

Se fue sin rechistar, dejándonos tranquilos. Puse las cosas en mi nueva cama con total tranquilidad. Me giré para ver a mis nuevos compañeros.

Todos me miraban sorprendidos, pero la bajita ojiazul solo me evaluó con la mirada.

-Bueno, al final va a resultar que no eres tan mal fichaje como me esperaba. Mi amigo es Aaren, hijo de Valí. Yo soy Astrid, hija de Njord, dios del viento, el mar y el fuego y me dá que entre los poderes de las dos, los entrenamientos serán más divertidos ahora- me dio una sonrisa maliciosa-. Bienvenida al equipo.

**No eres extraño; eres especial. No te preocupes, aún no has encontrado a las personas que lo aprecien.**


	16. Chapter 15

_8 años después._

El cielo estaba nublado, y sentía las nubes de ese gris oscuro agolparse para tapar el sol, oscureciendo la apacible tarde. Lo hacían porque yo se los había ordenado.

La fría lluvia no lograba traspasar todas las capas de cuero y pieles que formaban mi armadura, pero las notaba clavarse en mi rostro como si fuesen agujas de hielo.

Miré hacia delante, a esa tumba tan reciente cuya inscripción rezaba "Sarah Mattson".

Era la tumba de mi madre.

Nunca había llegado a conocer a esa mujer, sólo sabía de ella lo poco que Dave me había contado, lo cual no era mucho.

Dave no sabía que esta mujer había muerto.

No, no se lo había contado y no lo pensaba hacer, pues eso solo le causaría dolor por gusto. Él es demasiado bueno para cosas como esta.

También me había encontrado con ella una vez, pero eso tampoco se lo había contado, ni pensaba hacerlo.

Quería proteger a mi hermano de todo dolor y daño, pero habeces no podía evitar pensar que estas cosas me las guardaba por puro egoísmo.

Me la encontré por la calle a los diez años, tres después de llegar a La Casa. Mi casa.

Me costaba creer que ya hiciese todo ese tiempo desde que habíamos llegado, y había ido mucho mejor de lo que me esperé en un principio. Todos nos respetaban, y nadie nos molestaba a nosotros a a aquellos que eran nuestros amigos. Era una figura muy respetada a la que solían pedir consejo y en la que todos confiaban.

Pero eso desgasta. Y mucho.

Por suerte tenía a mis amigas. Amigas a las que no les importaba cuantas veces las despertara de madrugada por una visión, y a las que no les importaba consolamle por las duras cosas que me había visto obligada a ver. Eran unas buenas amigas, las mejores que podría haber deseado jamás.

Nunca me preguntaron quién era esa señora con la que había hablado en la calle a los diez años, como tampoco me preguntaron el por qué nos había puesto de voluntarias para esta misión y mucho menos me preguntaron cuando les dije que luego nos reuniríamos más tarde.

Sí, no podría tener mejores aliados.

Y me hacían falta, porque iba a pasar algo, lo notaba. Oh sí, lo notaba por todo mi cuerpo.

Y no faltaba mucho para que explotase esa tormenta perfecta, aquella de la que ninguno de nosotros lograría escapar. O de la que difícilmente escaparíamos.

Alguien tosió y Freki apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro.

Me giré para mirar a mi hermana pequeña.

Tendría unos ocho años, con una delgadez increíble y las maraña de rizos negro azabache le cubría los ojos de un azul eléctrico.

Recordé cuando me encontré con ellas.

_*Recuerdos*_

Nos habían enviado a por unos semidioses con un grupo de niñas mayores.

Me separé del grupo por un presentimiento. Las mayores me intentaron detener, pero mis amigas las disuadieron. Sabían cómo era, y después de una mirada, las mayores me dejaron tranquila.

No necesitábamos la presencia de ellas, pero algunos aún insistían en que nosotras éramos demasiado pequeñas para ir solas tan lejos de casa.

Vale que ella fueran bajitas, pero no éramos las niñas estúpidas como ellos se creían. Teníamos uno de los mayores records de equipos de La Casa con diez años, Maija nueve.

Deambulé con Freki por la ciudad un rato. Estaba nevado y con el aire fresco acariciándome el rostro. La gente b la nieve sucia y gris por sus pisadas. Anochecía, y las tiendas y casas estaban iluminadas, dándole y aire entre solitario y navideño a la ciudad.

De pronto, me choqué con alguien.

-¡Pero eres tonta o...!- la morena no terminó la frase. Sus ojos estaban posados en Freki. Su mandíbula cayó.

Había dos opciones: semidiosa o mortal con la vista clara.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y tuve un flash: una hermosa joven con un alto rubio de barba corta y dorada, sus ojos de un azul imposiblemente intenso. Luego, esa misma rubia de la mano con un niñito de cinco años y un bulto envuelto en una manta en la otra, dejando a ambos a la puerta de una casa enormes en condiciones deplorables.

Me tensé como un arco y Freki, a mi lado, me imitó.

-Madre.

La palabra estaba llena de veneno.

Ante esta palabra se cubrió la boca y se encogió, mirándome impactada. No me había esperado encontrar con ella, me había esperado encontrar al semidiós perdido. A veces me pasaba en las misiones cuando iba sola.

Una figurita llegó corriendo por las calles desde donde mi madre había llegado.

-Mami- grito, un gritillo infantil. Se lanzó para abrazar las piernas de la mujer que me había traido a este mundo.

No me gustaba pensar en ella como mi madre; ese lazo debía de tener algo más que la sangre en común. Por eso mis amigas eran mis hermanas, por eso Dave junto con sus amigos y Ebbe eran mis hermanos.

Esa mujer que ahora me encontraba por la calle no significaba nada para mí, aparte de progenitora, por supuesto.

La miré fijamente, pero la llegada de la pequeña le había servido como excusa para romper nuestro contacto visual. Puso a la niña detrás suyo, para escudarla.

¿Pero qué se creía? ¿Que le haría daño a mi propia hermana, a mi sangre?

El cielo se nubló. Un rayo tronó a lo lejos y comenzó a llover. La mujer que me había traído a este mundo me miró con algo entre la rebeldía y el odio.

-Nunca debísteis haber nacido, ni tú ni tu hermano. Fuisteis un error.

Un rayo volvió a sonar y la lluvia cayó mas fuerte. Esta mujer no me conocía, pero creía hacerlo. Me estaba provocando para demostrarse que yo era un monstruo y calmar su culpa por abandonarnos. Nos abandonó por una depresión post-parto. El mismo año que llegamos a La Casa conoció a un hombre moreno que después se largó, como había echo el mío. Pensó en abandonar a su bebé otra vez, pero esa vez no pudo.

Todo esto ví cuando miré sus ojos.

-No soy ningún monstruo, y tu hijo y primogénito, Dave, tampoco lo es. Me avergüenzo de que tu sangre corra por mis venas. No sé que vio Padre en tí.

Su rostro se contorsionó por la rabia. Apretó tan fuerte el hombro de su hija, mi hermana pequeña, que la pobre se puso a llorar.

La gente nos miró de reojo, pero continuó su camino. Sabían lo que les convenía, pues por muy amables que fuesen los de Canadá, yo aún seguía siendo de Minnesotta. Eso no se olvida fácilmente; llevaba las peleas callejeras y la violencia del hockey en la sangre. Y sabía utilizarlos.

Freki avanzó y mi madre retrocedió a tropincones. Me arrodillé al lado de esa recién descubierta hermana y aparté un mechón negro que se le había pegado a la frente. Me miró con sus enormes ojos azul eléctrico.

Algo reaccionó en mí, porque se me nubló la vista. Supe lo que venía perfectamente.

Estaba acuclillada en la tierra, mirando una tumba. Miré a mi alrededor y ví a mi hermana con ocho años. Algo se sentía incorrecto, la electricidad flotaba en el aire.

Y esa electricidad no procedía de mí.

* _Recuerdos*_

Luego habían llegado mis amigas, y nos habíamos ido.

Nunca olvidaré lo último que le dije a mi madre: "No nos volveremos a ver, pero sí la veré a ella- dije señalandola-. Cuídala, cuídala como no nos cuidaste a nosotros, o juro por todos los dioses que te arrepentirás".

Tampoco olvidaré nunca su mirada llena de temor.

Me di la vuelta, y no la volví a ver.

Había llegado ese día, y sentía la misma sensación de electricidad.

Miré a mi hermanita.

Me devolvió la mirada.

Se veía temerosa, nerviosa, y no me extrañaba. Tenía ante ella un futuro incierto, lleno de orfanatos y personas y lugares desconocidos. Cualquiera en su lugar se habría puesto a llorar como un recién nacido, pero ella no.

Bueno, era agradable notar que si llevaba algo de mi sangre por las venas.

-No sufrirás daño alguno.

Dió un respingo. No me extrañé, no había dicho nada desde que me acuclille a su lado para mirar la tumba.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- me dolía no saberlo ya.

Era cautelosa, no parecía querer decírselo a una extraña. Sonreí, chica lista, eso le haría falta en el futuro.

-Andrea, pero todos me llaman Andy pero, ¿quien eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿De qué la conocías? ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que no me pasará nada y qué puedes hacer para que así sea?

Sonreí abiertamente, esa constante curiosidad me recordaba a Dave, al igual que ese aire de inocencia.

-Soy tu hermana mayor, Katherine Mattsson, pero todos me llaman Karee- su boca calló-. En otra ocasión te contaré cómo es que nos conocemos ahora, en estos momentos escúchame. Te va la vida en ello.

Palideció y me miro seria con esos ojos azul eléctrico que me hacían sentir que las paredes de mi mundo estaban siendo agitadas para romperse en mil pedacitos.

-Estoy aquí- continúe-, por una promesa que te hice cuando nos encontramos hace cinco años. Obviamente, conozco a tu madre porque me llevó en su vientre nueve meses, pero nada más. Estoy aquí para asegurarme de que tienes un buen futuro. Tenemos otro hermano, se llama Daven. Él no sabe que existes, y no lo va a saber. Esto es cosa de nosotras dos.

-¿Por qué? ¿No me vas a llevar contigo?- sus ojos eran suplicantes, pero algo me decía que no era lo correcto.

Su lugar no estaba conmigo o con Dave; ella debía seguir su destino. Eso era algo que se aprendía a la fuerza si eres la protegida de las Nornas. Aunque no te gustase, lo tenías que aceptar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Su lugar no estaba con nosotros, y eso me dolía en el alma. Pero no lo pasaría mal.

Me va la vida en esta promesa.

-Cierra los ojos- me obedeció, no sé si fué por el tono de mi voz, o porque le parecía fiable. No parecía cómoda recibiendo ordenes. Sonreí de nuevo; era como yo.

Hubo un resplandor mientras seguía mirando la tumba de mi madre. Habían llegado, debía ser rápida y astuta si no quería que me dieran una paliza.

-Habéis tardado.

-Nos costó evitar a Olrún- me espetó Hilda, miró a mi hermana-. ¿Es ella?

Enarqué una ceja y Sigrún le dió un codazo.

-Que va, ella es la reina de Inglaterra, Hilda.

Iba a devolverle el codazo. Paré la pelea antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Ellas dos eran demasiado combativas, pero les confiaría mi vida, y por lo tanto, les confiaría la vida de mi hermana. Pero a veces enserio tenían un grave problema con la violencia.

-Bien, ¿adonde la llevamos?

No lo sabía, pero me daba un poco igual.

-No lo sé, solo quiero que esté en un lugar seguro. El lugar me dá exactamente lo mismo.

Ellas se miraron entre sí. Notaban el fuerte aura de mi hermana.

Daba igual si la llevábamos al lugar más seguro de todo Midgard, los monstruos la encontrarían tarde o temprano.

-No pido imposibles, pero todas sabemos lo que hay que hacer- dije, intentando no revelar nada por mi voz. No podía tener ni un ápice de debilidad, o se abalanzarían sobre mi como si fuese un animal herido-. Ella no puede estar con nosotros; no pertenecemos al mismo lugar.

Ante eso se sorprendieron y se tensaron. Sigrún me miró con cautela, aunque fue Hilda la que hablo.

-¿Qué sabes de eso?

-Nada más de lo que presiento, lo cual no es mucho a decir verdad, pero eso me basta para decidir qué hacer a continuación.

-¿No creéis que me deberíais pregurtar qué quiero yo?

Nos giramos, sorprendidas, para mirar a mi hermana. Reprimí una sonrisa, por mucho que me gustase el que se pareciera a mí, en estos momentos era inconveniente.

Nos observaba a las tres con una mirada retadora, como alentándonos a discutir su afirmación.

-No es que no puedas decidir- le expliqué en tono duro antes de que alguna de ellas interviniera. Me miró, herida, pero no mostraría debilidad delante de las Valkirias, y ella tampoco debía mostrarla-, es que no sabes lo que es conveniente para ti. No conoces todos los peligros que existen. Pero nosotras sí, y creeme; no quieres saber cuales son.

Antes de que Andrea replicase, me volví hacia Sigrún y Hilda.

-Llevaosla ya.

Asintieron, y agarraron cada una por un brazo a mi hermana y la hicieron levantarse.

Me puse a su altura y le agarré con fuerza la barbilla, para que nos mirásemos a los ojos.

Me fulminó con la mirada, toda ella rebeldía. No escondí mi sonrisa de diversión.

-Andrea Mattson- dije. Mi tono era solemne, el que utilizaba cuando representaba a Yorick-. No me decepciones. Sé valiente, sé fuerte y no te rindas nunca. No llores ni muestres ninguna debilidad. Sé una guerrera. Sé una Mattsson. No me decepciones y hazme sentir orgullosa.

Me miró, con el temor pintado en los ojos.

Se me nubló la vista y supe lo que venía.

Estaba atada con las manos a la espalda, eso fué lo primero que noté.

Intenté soltarme, pero las ligaduras solo mordieron mi piel.

Miré alrededor.

Todo el lugar estaba rodeado por impolutas columnas de mármol, con distintas mesas de mármol también esparcidas por esa inusual plaza. No estaban desorganizadas, sino que seguían un patrón.

No solo yo estaba atada, a mi lado había una muchacha de unos quince años: pelo a los codos negro y rizado, piel de un dorado tostado y unos ojos de un hermoso verde claro delineados por negro. Sus rasgos eran dulces, aunque a la vez duros y por ellos se notaba que era extranjera. Vestía un pijama de lino fino y suave de color negro.

Tenía una espada rara delante de ella. Curvada, como si estuviese rota. Yo también tenía mis armas delante.

Era frustrante no poder cogerlas y rebanar en pedacitoa al que me había atado.

Una sombra me cubrió y levanté la vista.

De pronto estábamos rodeadas de adolescentes. Una en especial llamó mi atención, pero era borrosa. Parecía alguien montado a caballo, aunque no le terminaba de ver las piernas.

En una segunda fila reconocí un par de ojos azul eléctrico: mi hermana.

Tendría unos once, doce quizás y había pegado un buen estirón. Vestía una extraña y holgada camiseta naranja. Llevaba un colgante que reconocí: era mio. Un colgante con una Cruz Troll que Dave me había regalado al cumplir los doce.

Siempre llevaba ese colgante conmigo.

Dos figuras tenían sus brazos rodeando sus hombros: una vestida de plata y la otra rubia con un camiseta...¿morada quizás?

Entonces alguien habló. En las visiones, las voces suelen salir distorsionadas y esta no fue una excepción.

Lo ví, unos ojos verde mar fué lo único que pude captar antes de volver.

Mi corazón se contrajo; algo me decía que esa última figura era muy, muy importante para mí, lo sentía el lo más hondo de mi. Pero las Nornas siempre habían sido caprichosas, y especialmente adoraban fastidiarme viva. Darme pistas falsas, información incompleta para que me devanase los sesos.

Tanto y a la vez tan poco parecía ser su lema.

-Karee- Hilda me miraba preocupada.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Nada que tenga sentido. Aún.

Me volví hacia Andrea, la cual estaba con la boca abierta. Me llevé las manos a la parte posterior del cuello.

Hilda frunció el ceño y Sigrún me miró preocupada.

Con delicadeza, le puse aquel colgante que tanto amaba a mi hermana pequeña.

-Escúchame bien y no olvides lo que te digo- le advertí con suavidad a mi hermana. Ella asintió fervorosamente-. Nos volveremos a ver, aunque no será pronto. Esto- dije tocando la figura que llevaba al cuello-, el una Cruz Troll. Es un símbolo de protección, a mí me a sido útil, espero que también lo sea a tí. Recuerdame, a mí y a ese hermano que no conoces, porque somos familia. Lamento con toda mi alma tener que separarnos. El destino en ocasiones se puede cambiar, pero esta no es una de esas ocasiones.

Como si hubiese sido su entrada en escena, hubo un destello de luz y desaparecieron.

Se me oprimió el corazón.

En ocasiones desearía no ser yo, tener una vida normal y feliz, estudiar, quedar con mus amigas para ir de compras. Tener padres y hermanos normales y, sobretodo, no tener que preocuparme por si algún monstruo quería matarme mientras dormía.

Pero eso no podía ser, y de nada servía decirme estas cosas.

Con inmenso cansancio y la ayuda de Freki, me levanté, alejándome de aquella tumba a la que nadie visitaría jamás.

Podría decir que en el fondo de mí sentía lástima por eso, pero al final de todo la justicia se repartía, y eso era lo que ella se merecía.

No el odio, ni el rencor. No la indiferencia, o el cariño.

Olvido era lo que ella se merecía.

Solo...

Olvido.

**Lo haré sólo porque dijiste que no puedo hacerlo.**


	17. Chapter 16

Caminé un rato entre las calles nocturnas y solitarias de Vancouver con la única compañía de mi fiel Freki.

El siempre celoso lobo espiaba todas las sombras, preparado para cuando surgiese algún peligro. Era algo paranoico, hay que reconocerlo, pero ese complejo de paranoias me había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión.

Unos mortales nos miraron desde una esquina o, más bien, me miraron. Sonrieron maliciosamente y sus ojos brillaban con lujuria. El menor de ellos superaría los treinta años y tenían la misma pinta que todos los violadores que me había encontrado en callejones como ese a lo largo de mi vida. Los miré fijamente y aparté un poco de la capa de piel de lobo que me abrigaba, mostrando una pistola de tamaño considerable.

Sus sonrisas vacilaron y Freki gruñó con malicia, enseñando los dientes en gesto siniestro.

Se fueron por el callejón hasta desaparecer de mi vista. Freki apoyó la cabeza suavemente en mi hombro y lo acaricié.

Puede que los mortales no pudieran ver al enorme lobo que me acompañaba, pero sí verían a un enorme perr. Seguramente un pitbull o algo por el estilo.

Podría hacer que vieran realmente al lobo, pues sabía como controlar las raizes de Yggdrasil para hacer ver a los demás lo que yo quisiera, incluso a otros semidioses, pero no me interesaba que unos pedófilos dieran la alarma sobre un gigantesco cánido que deambulaba por las calles como única compañía de una adolescente.

Pateé un poco de nieve que se negaba a derretirse a mediados de junio. No era muy sorprendente dado que estábamos en Canadá, no muy lejos de donde vivía, sitio el cual estaba más cerca de la frontera con Alaska que de cualquier civilización.

Aun así era algo raro que la nieve no se hubiese derretido tan solo un poco, inclusotan al norte.

No me daba buena espina.

Me encaminé hacia la destartalada cafetería donde había quedado en reunirme con mi equipo. Era un lugar pequeño y antihigiénico. Las mesas de madera estaban llenas de manchas grasientas y con el barnizado desconchado. Los sillones estaban llenos de misteriosas manchas de las cuales no quería saber la procedencia.

Una malhumorada camarera me miró e hizo una mueca. Antes de que pudiese decir nada, me llamaron.

-¡Barbie!- gritó un estridente voz.

Me volví hacia una bajita pelirroja que me miraba divertida con sus ojos azul cristalino. Estaba recostada sobre la mesa, apoyada sobre los codos e ignorando que había aún comida en la mesa. Sabía perfectamente que eso era de mala educación, y lo hacía sólo para molestarle.

-No hace falta que grites, Astrid- respondí calmadamente mientras me aproximaba a la mesa.

-Tardaste lo tuyo- dijo con calma el pelinegro sentado al lado de Astrid, y que tenía una mano colocada en su muslo.

Enarqué una ceja mirando la mano del chico. Ambos se sonrojaron y Aaren apartó la mano.

-Astrid, Aaren, por favor, si no queréis que empieze con arcadas dejad eso para cuando estéis a solas.

Todos rieron de los sonrojo de ambos. Me senté al lado de Maija, la cual hizo hueco apretando a Lennart y a Holger contra la pared.

Los conocí la misma noche que me cambié de habitación. Buenos amigos de las demás, no tardamos mucho en hacer migas. El líder de su habitación era Aaren, el alto hijo de el dios de los arqueros. Luego estaban Holger, el estudioso y rubicundo hijo de Baldr, dios de la belleza masculina y la inteligencia, lo cuál le daba un ego sobrehumano y, por ultimo y no menos importante estaba Lennart, tímido y divertido, con la misma edad que Maija y muy unido a ella, casi debía misma manera de Astrid y Aaren. Era hijo de Iddun, la diosa guardiana que protegía las manzanas de la inmortalidad. Era un chiquillo tímido y callado que solía estar algo apartado.

Habíamos perdido recientemente al cuarto miembro de su grupo, pero eso era normal entre nosotros. No lo mencionábamos para no causarnos daño, pero estaba constantemente ahí.

Un gran héroe y compañero caído en batalla. Los dioses quisieran que nos reuniesemos algún día en el Valhalla. Solo podíamos rezar por ello.

-Bueno- dijo Lennart con algo de nerviosismo. Ignoramos eso. Me miró con los mismos ojos de mi hermano-. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco y me miró.

Todos me miraban, esperando a que impartirse las órdenes convenientes.

A pesar de no ser la jefa de ningún equipo, todos los grupos, de pequeños y mayores, respetaban y hacían caso de mis opiniones. Había demostrado con el paso de años que era madura y responsable, sin contar que cuando hacía falta era más despiadada que nadie.

Era una líder adecuada. Lo habían visto como lo hizo Yorick hacía muchos años.

Me incorporé y miré a Lennart a los ojos.

-Nos dividiremos en cuatro grupos y buscaremos al semidiós. Maija y Lennart irán por la calle este, Holger y Linnae por la oeste, Astrid y Aaren por la norte y Freki y yo por la sur. El parque industrial es grande, y sabemos que ese semidiós se esconde en él. Llevaremos los cuernos por si nos atacan poder avisar a los demás. ¿Todos lleváis hidromiel y un trozo de Manzana seca?- todos asintieron-. Genial, vamos.

Nos levantamos todos al mismo tiempo, en la perfecta sincronía que solo daban los años de trabajar juntos.

Holger volvió su cabeza un segundo, pero la retiró rápidamente. Si nuestro otro compañero estuviese aquí, hubiese tenido que aguantar un chiste malo por parte de Holger, pero no estaba. Todos ignoramos el gesto de Holger y seguimos adelante. No podíamos hacer de otro modo.

Una vez en la calle, el frío me aguijoneó las mejillas al descubierto. Subí la bufanda para cubrirme el rostro.

-Vale- dijo Astrid, asegurándose la capa y mirando de reojo a Aaren-, ¿nos separamos ya?

-Obviamente- replicó Linnae con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Astrid gruñó.

-Cállate, Linna.

Antes de que ella replicarse, le hice un gesto a Holger y Aaren para que se las llevasen y no montasen una pelea. Eso nos sería inconveniente, no quería que se hicieran daño antes incluso de saber si había monstruos cerca.

Todos se dividieron entre los callejones, cada uno por su lado y sin mirar a su compañero. Los años de trabajar en equipo tenían su ventaja, no necesitábamos comprobar los planes dos veces para cumplirlos de forma eficaz.

Todos siempre creían que los vikingos eramos un puñado de salvajes de medio pelo que se divertían al reducir pueblos enteros a cenizas. Pero no era eso o, al menos, todo no era eso. Ser vikingo, uno de los hijos de nuestra cultura era ser guerrero, valiente y saber dar tu vida por los demás si hacía falta. No todo era destrucción para nosotros, si hubiésemos echo solo eso, ¿cómo si no habríamos sido la mayor potencia marina durante tanto tiempo? Dominabamos el ámbito marino, llevábamos el navegar y arrasar en la sangre.

Pero muchos de los nuestro eran aun medio salvajes, eso había que admitirlo. Pero todas las aportaciones que habíamos echo al mundo de la orientación y la náutica nos daban una excusa para ello.

Mar...

Algo raspaba en el fondo de mi cabeza, pero no quería salir, ¿qué...

Freki interrumpió el flujo de mis pensamientos, golpeándome en hombro con el hocico.

Ya no se veía a ninguno de mis compañeros en los callejón es que habían tomado.

Suspiré pesadamente. Si me dieran un doblón de oro cada vez que me pasaba esto... Negué con la cabeza y le hize una seña a Freki para que me acompañase.

Me eché la capucha de piel de lobo y continúe por el callejón, ignorando todas las miradas que recibía. La mayor parte de ellas eran miradas amables y educadas. Siempre me había preguntado por qué los canadienses eran tan educados y amables. Después de ocho años de vivir aquí, ni terminaba de acostumbrarme ni se me pegaba esa costumbre.

Yo simplemente ignoraba miradas malas y buenas por igual.

Freki apretó la marcha y me apresuré para no perderme.

La mayor ventaja de llevar siempre a Freki conmigo era que podía detectar a cualquier monstruo y semidiós, pero esa era sólo una de muchas ventajas como que en las peleas era el más rápido, a carrera nadie le ganaba y era muy, muy sobreprotector conmigo, lo que me había salvado la vida en más de una vez.

Freki gruñó y me libré otra vez de todos esos pensamientos. No pude evitar soltar un suspiro pesado, en ocasiones pensaba más de lo que me convenía. Mucho más.

Le hice una seña a Freki, asintió, perdiéndose entre las sombras; habíamos llegado a la zona de naves industriales, si las Valkirias estaban en lo cierto, lo que era más probable, el semidiós estaría escondido por aquí.

Dí un impulso y subí encima de una de las gigantescas cajas metálicas que se almacenaban allí a la intemperie. Miré al cielo mientras cogía el fresco aire nocturno. Se había despejado y las estrellas iluminaban la noche lo justo para ver suficiente sin ser detectada.

Capté por el rabillo del ojo el movimiento de dos figuras al este de mi posición. No me preocupé mucho, al menos sabía que no estaban muy lejos. Pero debía decirles que fueran más sigilosos la próxima vez. Estiré el cuello y miré a mi alrededor. Sólo había cajas, decenas y decenas de cajas hasta donde me alcanzaba la vista, con la única excepción de un almacén al noreste de donde estaba.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral, sin razón aparente para ello.

Dí un salto hacia la caja de enfrente justo cuando un gran garrote abollaba el metal en el sitio donde yo había estado unos segundos antes.

El sonido debía de haber alertado a mis amigos del peligro, pero también a los aliados de mi atacante de que había atacantes. Me dí la vuelta para encontrarme a un troll, esos seres estúpidos y bestiales que yo tanto aborrecía.

Sonreí, y tenía la sensación de que me habría dado un escalofrío de haber podido ver esa sonrisa.

-Esto va a ser divertido.

El troll saltó a mi lado en el momento justo en el que desenvainé. Cuando era más pequeña, la infravaloración y mi estatura me ponían fácil darles una paliza, pero repetidos estironesque había dado con los años les hacían estar más en guardia a mi alrededor.

El troll se alejó y me tanteó. Al parecer no todos eran tan subnormales como nos creíamos siempre. Pero, al final, las características de su raza se impusieron a la inteligencia del individuo.

Se abalanzó sobre mí, lo esquivé con un giro y, gracias al impulso, dí una vuelta completa y le corté en dos con mi mandoble.

La ceniza cayó al suelo lentamente, como antónimo de la nieve que manchaba.

Me crují el cuello y guardé la espada de nuevo en la funda de mi espalda. Aseguré el escudo que llevaba también a la espalda y revisé la funda de mi cintura. Era una manía, casi un ritual antes y después de cada batalla. Nunca me había podido librar de ella, por mucho que lo intentara.

Un cuerno sonó a lo lejos y maldije a la madre que me parió.

Corrí saltando de caja en caja hasta llegar al almacén. Salté con el impulso de mi carrera y cogí el cuchillo de bronce de la funda de mi cintura. Apuñale con el en la cabeza al troll sobre el cual aterrizé, lo que frenó un poco mi caída.

-¡Ya era hora Barbie!- dijo Astrid antes de ponerse a maldecir como solo sabría hacer una hija del dios de los navegantes.

-¡Astrid!- se quejaron todos, sobretodo una sonrojada Maija.

Ignoré el arrebato de Astrid y me centré en la pelea.

Dos trolls se abalanzaron sobre mí al mismo tiempo. Uno murió por una flecha de Aaren que le se clavó en la espalda, entre los homoplatos, atravesando las capas de pieles y cuero que el troll llevaba y alcanzando el corazón. El otro ignoró la suerte de su compañero y me lanzó un golpe con su garrote, el cuel esquivé agachándome. Salté y me agarré a su cuello en el aire, clavandole el cuchillo de bronce en la nuca.

La pelea no duró mucho más, los trolls nunca nos daban muchos trabajo, podríamos estar igualados a fuerza bruta, pero con la inteligencia de nuestro lado, la victoria estaba asegurada.

Holger y yo ayudamos a Aaren con el último troll, el cuál se le había acercado por la retaguardia, y casi le aplasta la cabeza de un golpe. Cuando se separaba a Aaren del arco era prácticamente inútil, pero como había pocos arqueros, así que no nos quejábamos...mucho al menos.

Luego Holger haría un chiste estúpido por eso.

-Bueno- dije, recuperando la respiración y la compostura-, ¿donde está?

-Aquí- dijeron dos voces al unísono.

Me volví sorprendida para encontrar a dos chicos de mi edad que eran el reflejo el uno del otro: larguiruchos y sin ninguna musculatura, con un pelo negro demasiado largo que no estaba recojido en trenza como es normal y que les tapaba los ojos de un enfermizo verde grisáceo.

No había visto nunca un semidiós con ese aspecto. Se acercaron un paso y un escalofrío me recorrió de arriba a abajo. Todas mis alertas saltaron.

Freki gruño y los gemelos retrocedieron a tropincones.

-Karee, controla a Freki; no queremos asustarlos- dijo Aaren. Él y Linnae se pusieron a habar con los gemelos mientras yo cogí a Freki por el pellejo y lo alejé un poco de el resto.

-Tranquilízate, amor- intenté relajarlo, pero no dejaba de enseñar los colmillos-. Tranquilo, mi cielo. Ya está, no hay de qué preocuparse.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Maija, acercándose con los demás. Aaren, Linnae y los gemelos estaban atrás, hablando.

-Sí- dijo sorprendido Lennart-, por un segundo pareció que les iba a atacar.

-Nunca a echo eso- masculló una pensativa Astrid. Me miró-. Sus razones debe de tener.

Asentí, mirando a los gemelos con desconfianza.

-No me fio de ellos. Tienen algo que... No sé describirlo.

-Bueno- replicó Holger-, entonces está claro que nosotros tampoco nos fiamos de ellos, ¿no?

**Si la vida te da la espalda, agarrale el culo.**


	18. Chapter 17

-¡Dave!

Me levanté como un resorte y miré hacia el joven hijo de Eir que venía corriendo al salón. Se paró y apoyo en el marco de la puerta para intentar recuperar el aliento. Me miró, cansado pero sonriente.

-Han vuelto. Están en el comedor con los nuevos. Avisa a los demás.

Sonreí ampliamente desde detrás de la barba que me había dejado crecer.

-Gracias- le dije con un asentimiento.

El chico me devolvió el asentimiento y se fué corriendo para avisar a los demás de la vuelta de mi hermanita y sus amigos.

-Tardó lo suyo- dijo Skylar, levantándose y estirándose a mi lado-. Empezaba a preocuparme, no es normal que se retrasen tanto en una simple misión.

Fedric bufó.

-Por favor, es Karee. Si alguien siempre vuelve de las misiones, es ella.

-Y tiene a Freki- nos recordó Kristof.

Todos asentimos a ese razonamiento. Había cosas que simplemente no se pueden negar ante su evidencia.

\- Bueno- dijo Skylar dando una palmada-, al comedor entonces. Así aprovecho y cojo algo para comer; estoy hambriento.

Los tres rodamos los ojos.

-Luego te preguntas por qué te decimos que eres especial- mascullé divertido.

Skylar me dirigió una mirada asesina mientras los demás reían. Dí una patada suave a un montón de pelos.

-Despierta, pedazo de vago. Vamos a por los peques.

Geri me gruñó con cansancio y se dió la vuelta, señal que tomaron varios niños para comenzar a acariciarle.

Kristof rió con ganas.

-No sabe ni nada, el muy hijo de su madre.

Reí un poco también, pero al final me harté y lo levanté agarrándolo por el pellejo, como si se tratase de un cachorro. Geri me gruñó, enfadado por despertarlo.

-Calla y camina, ¿o es que no quieres ver a nuestros hermanos ?

Ante eso el gran y perezoso lobo se terminó de incorporar y se fue a la carrera a por ellos, seguido por la mayor parte de los niños que estaban emocionados por que Freki volviese y poder jugar con él. Con Geri solo podían tumbarse delante de la chimenea a dormir... Bueno, dormir todo el día.

-Hijo de...

-Cuidado- me silencio Skylar, con una mirada asustada-, no vaya a ser que Karee nos oiga.

Todos los presentes en el salón rieron, pues sabían lo maniática que era ella respecto al vocabulario que se utilizaba cuando había niños delante. Aunque cuando no, parecía una de los hijos de Njord. Pasaba demasiado tiempo con Astrid, esao estaba claro.

-Bueno- dijo Kristof tranquilamente, dejando espacio para que los pequeños pasasen corriendo a su lado-, ¿de quién creéis que será hijo?

-Oh, venga ya- se quejó Skylar-. Espera a que lo vea para empezar a hacer las apuestas.

Todos rodamos los ojos. Pero bueno, tampoco nos quejábamos. Las apuestas sobre quién era hijo de quién nos daba bastante dinero, sobretodo cuando Karee estaba aquí. Más de una vez nos había echado la bronca por esas apuestas, pero al final sonreía y nos daba la respuesta.

Claro, es que siempre le comprábamos algún dulce de contrabando con lo que ganábamos.

-¡Dave!- Mark se abrió paso entre la multitud-. Date prisa, Karee te busca.

-¿Donde está?- preguntó Fedric.

-Comedor, ¿donde si no?

Se fué corriendo como había venido, dejándonos solitos en medio del pasillo.

La verdad, no podría tener unos amigos mejores. No solo me guardaban las espaldas en todo momento, sino que querían a Karee como si fuese su hermana también. Solo por eso ya les adoraba. En verdad de ser sólo Karee y yo, habíamos pasado a ser una gran familia.

Fuimos corriendo/caminando hasta llegar al comedor. Yorick estaba sobre la mesa con gesto impaciente.

Karee y sus amigos no estaban a su lado.

-¿Donde narices se habrán metido?- maldijo Skylar por lo bajini.

-Ni la más mínima idea- dijo Kristof, negando con la cabeza.

Es comedor estaba hasta los topes, así que no sería fácil encontrarlos. Fuimos dando golpes y codazos entre la multitud.

-Habéis tardado lo vuestro.

Nos dimos la vuelta para ver a Astrid.

-¿Y los demás?

Astrid bufó.

-Tranqui, Dave. Barbie está bien, no hace falta que te dé algo.

-¿Donde están los demás, Astrid?- preguntó Kristof educadamente.

Ella suspiró, rodando los ojos.

-Parte de atrás.

Fuimos caminando otra vez entre la multitud a base de codazos. Cuando llegamos a la parte de atrás, sobre una mesa estaban sentados todos los del equipo de mi hermana menos ella. Aaren y Linnae estaban tomando chocolate caliente. Ahora irían con Yorick y el nuevo a la mesa, pero de momento se iban a tomar algo para entrar en calor.

Freki estaba tumbado debajo de la mesa royendo un gran hueso. Geri se le unió. Cuando se trataba de dormir o comer, siempre estaba dispuesto a moverse.

-Has tardado.

Me dí la vuelta para ver a mi hermana.

Sentí mi pecho inflarse de orgullo al verla. Una trenza dorada caía descuidadamente sobre su hombro y llevaba una suave coraza de cuero marrón sobre un jersey verde oscuro de cuello alto. La vaina de la espada y el escudo le cruzaban el pecho para instalarse en su espalda, y en el cinturón se veían claramente la pistola y el extraño puñal que siempre llevaba consigo.

Era sin duda la mujer más hermosa de toda la Casa. Y no, no era cosa mía. Más de una vez los chicos y yo habíamos tenido que espantar a sus pretendientes, tanto chicos como alguna chica, aunque, gracias a los dioses, ella no parecía interesar en nadie.

Dí unos pasos y de di un abrazo de oso. Me lo devolvió con la misma fuerza y unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

-Ya era hora, Karee- dijo Fedric.

Kristof asintió.

-Sí, tardaron lo suyo.

-Dos semanas y media- concretó Skylar. Le dió un suave codazo a Karee-. Casi te pierdes, cielo. ¿Algún bombón te hizo perder el norte?

Ella frunció el ceño y apretó los labios en una fina línea.

-Déjenla en paz- nos dijo Holger, haciendo un gesto de pereza con la mano.

Maija le pasó a Karee una taza de chocolate y ella se sentó elegantemente encima de la mesa con las piernas cruzadas.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- pregunte, sentándome a su lado.

Ella gruñó por lo bajini. Algo sobre no poder ni tomarse el chocolate tranquila, creo.

-Al volver, nos entretuvimos por culpa de unos trolls. Nos habíamos encontrado a algunos de sus congeneres cuando encontramos encontramos a los nuevos y decidieron perseguirnos para vengarse- Lennart y Maija bufaron. Karee sonrió-. No les salió muy bien que digamos.

Kristof rió.

-Esa es mi chica.

-Espera, espera, espera- dijo Skylar-. _¿Los?_

Ella apretó los labios y asintió.

-Los- confirmó.

-No le dan buena espina- nos informó Holger con un bostezo-, así que les estamos vigilando un poco.

-Sí- bufó Astrid-, teníamos poco y a Barbie se le ocurrió añadirnos esto.

Todos rodamos los ojos ante lo dicho por Astrid. Karee no solía desconfiar de la gente, así que sin duda había que estar alerta.

-¿Y nos decís esto para...?- preguntó Fedric.

-Para que estéis ojo avisor- contestó la rubia como si fuese obvio.

-¿No deberías decírselo a alguno de los pequeños? Sabes que los vigilarían por tí.

-Sí, pero tienen nuestra edad.

Le iba a decir algo cuando Yorick habló.

-Hermanos y hermanas- dijo con su mejor voz de orador-, hoy contamos con dos nuevos iniciados traídos por dos de nuestro mejores equipos...

-¡Nosotros también te amamos, Yorick!- gritó Holger.

Karee lo bajó de la mesa en la que se había subido a tirón limpio de oreja.

Muchos rieron ante el acto de Volver.

-Vale- continuó Yorick sonriendo-. Los líderes de los equipos, subid- Linnae y Aaren subieron con la barbilla alta. Les aplaudieron con fuerza-. Estos valientes que con los suyos nos han traído dos nuevos miembros- entonces subieron los gemelos a la mesa. Todo el mundo comenzó a hablar.

Karee y Freki les hicieron callar, pero no lo pudieron hacer del todo. Nadie se creía que esos dos esmirriados de pelo negro fueran hermano de alguno de ellos, debía de haber algún error. Si mi hermana no hubiese sido una de los que fueron a buscarlo, más de uno habría ido a devolverlos.

Por favor, hasta Karee con siete años tenía más músculo en una uña que ellos dos juntos en todo el cuerpo.

-¡Silencio!- gritó Yorick-. ¡Dad la bienvenida a Alrick y Axell Berg!

Todos aplaudieron, pero no con mucha alegría. Al final, se fueron dispersando y cada quién se fué por su lado.

-Bueno- dijo Karee, dándome un beso en la mejilla-. Nos vamos a entrenar, nos vemos a la cena.

Se fué con sus compañeros. Linnae y Aaren no tardaron en sumárseles.

-Chicos- nos llamó Yorick-, necesito que hagáis una cosa...

-Cuando no- masculló Skylar.

Fedric le dió una colleja y Skylar le miró mal.

Yorick sólo rodó los ojos y se frotó el puente de la nariz.

-Necesito que les deis una vuelta a los gemelos. Nadie se a ofrecido voluntario para hacerlo.

-¿No?- normalmente, cuando llegaba alguien nuevo, los equipos que le iban a querer se ofrecían a darle una vuelta y enseñarle la Casa.

-No, esta vez no.

Todos estábamos impresionados, eso era muy poco común por no decir que nunca antes había pasado. Recordé que a Karee no le habían gustado, quizás los demás habían tenido la misma sensación.

-Nosotros nos ocupamos- le dije.

Él asintió y les hizo una seña a los gemelos para que se acercaran. Cuando se acercaron me percaté de que eran más flacuchos de los que había pensado en un principio, si eso era posible. Lo compensaban con la altura, pero esos ojos de un verde enfermizo no me gustaron.

Les sonreí.

-Encantado, yo soy Dave. Estos son mis amigos, creo que deberíamos llevaros a dar una vuelta por aquí.

&amp;%&amp;

-¡Concéntrate, Astrid!

Lancé un tajo en vertical y por poco no lo esquivó. Me dí la vuelta para compensar el haber puesto todo mi peso en el golpe y esta vez fué en horizontal.

Dio un salto hacia atrás y no hizo ningún amago de atacarme. Nos paramos y apoye una de mis manos sobre la cadera mientras con la otra me limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

-Mira- dijo ella, haciendo un gesto con la barbilla a alguien detrás mío.

Me giré para ver cómo Dave, Kristof y Skylar instruían a los gemelos sobre como agarrar una espada. Fedric sólo los miraba aburrido mientras se apoyaba contra la pared.

Los gemelos formaban un equipo patético. Alrick apenas sí podía levantar un sax (espada corta), y su postura era del todo incorrecta. Axell, su hermano, estaba intentando levantar un handoxi (hacha de una mano), e intentando era el mayor de los eufemismos. Fedric alzó la vista, me sonrió y me saludo con la mano. Le devolví la sonrisa.

-Es increíble que con su edad hayan durado tanto tiempo fuera.

-Más bien es increíble que con esa formación hayan sobrevivido dos minutos fuera- repliqué-. No digamos ya todos esos años.

Ella asintió con gesto ausente. Estiró el cuello en dirección a la otra punta de la habitación

-No te gires, el jefaso te está buscando.

Me giré y Astrid gimió. Yorick avanzaba hacia nuestra posición esquivando a los demás.

-Reúnete conmigo en media hora en la biblioteca.

Asentí y se fue.

-Ay, Barbie, Barbie- dijo la pequeña pelirroja mientras apoyaba su barbilla en la mano y guardaba su bolox (hacha de mango largo) en el cinturón-. ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer contigo?

Le enseñé un dedo y le hize una seña a Fedric. Asintió y fuimos a una de las arenas. Nos quitamos las armas y entramos. Formaron un círculo a nuestro alrededor, mis amigos, mi hermano y sus amigos entre ellos. Incluso los gemelos.

-¿No te bastó con la última vez, peque?

-¿Dices cuando te pateé el culo?- todos rieron-. Para ser hijo del dios de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo estás algo oxidado, viejo.

Un "Uhhhh" colectivo resonó en todo el gimnasio. Fedric apretó los labios y se lanzó contra mí.

Primer error.

Él era más alto y corpulento que yo lo cual era una ventaja y una desventaja al mismo tiempo, depende de como se utilizase. Le esquivé de un salto y le puse la zancadilla y calló redondo al suelo. Me abalancé encima suyo para intentar inmovilizarlo, pero se dió la vuelta y se sentó encima mío en una postura algo comoprometida. Sonreí.

Subí la rodilla con fuerza y todos los chicos de la sala cogieron aire al ver donde había aterrizado el golpe.

Le dí la vuelta y le inmovilize usando su brazo para hacer palanca.

-¿Te rindes?

Él gimió y lo solté. Lo ayude a levantarse y lo llevé a un banco. Le pasé una bolsa de hielo que se puso encima del lugar del golpe.

-Jo- dijo Skylar mirándome mal-, ya podrías hacer eso cuando me da una paliza. Es que...

Kristof, gracia a todos los dioses, le calló con una colleja.

-Ocúpate de él- le encargué-. Me tengo que ir, os veo en la comida.

Les besé en la frente y cuando me iba Fedric grito:

-¡Me vengaré!

Reí y fuí a través de los pasillos hasta una pequeña y siempre vacía biblioteca. Era toda de madera, suelo y paredes con estanterías en forma de celdas de abejas que guardaban decenas de manuscritos cada una. Había unas poca mesas, todas ellas con marcas de cuchillos con nombres o así. Más de una vez había querido quemarla hasta los cimientos, pero con toda la humedad que había allí, no funcionaría.

Una auténtica pena.

-Tardaste.

Gruñí por lo bajo.

-¿Esa es la frase de moda o qué?

Yorick rió.

-Tengo una misión para tí.

-Deberías decírselo a Linnae- le corté.

-Sí- dijo asintiendo-, pero esto han dicho que lo lideres tú.

Me senté pesadamente en un banco y enterré mi cara entre las manos. Levanté la vista para verle con una sonrisa que me gustaría poder borrarle de un guantazo.

-¿Qué quieren?

Él aumentó su sonrisa.

-Un semidiós que le interesará a tus amigos.

Asentí. Alguien para cubrir el hueco del caído.

-Mientras tanto- continuó mientras se levantaba dándose la vuelta para dejar una montaña de papeles delante mío-, ve haciendo esto. Anunciaremos vuestra marcha en la cena.

Y se fué mientras comenzaba a darme cabezazos contra la mesa, maldiciendo mi suerte.

&amp;%&amp;

No sabría decir cuanto tiempo estuve organizando la biblioteca hasta que llegó Freki, el cual se tumbó encima de una mesa para que le hiciera caso.

No se lo hice, así que acabó despatarrado en el suelo mientras yo terminaba de ordenar los manuscritos y hacer los informes de la misión. Este papeleo correspondería a Aaren y Linnae, pero bueno...

Ya me lo pagarían en especie cuando consiguieran algo de contrabando.

-Sabía que estarías aquí.

-Hola, Linna.

Hizo una mueca y Maija y Astrid rieron.

-¿Otra vez papeleo?

Gruñí a Maija.

-Si yo fuera tú- dujo Astrid-, hace tiempo que habría despellejado a Yorick.

-Sí- replicó Linnae-, como tiene tan poca experiencia y es tan inocente...

-De todas formas, matarlo no sería la solucion- repliqué.

-¿Hoy no estás de humor, eh?- rió Holger desde la entrada.

-Bueno- le cortó Aaren-, eso ahora no tiene importancia, hay que ir a comer.

-Mierda- gemí-. La cena.

-Si no tiene hambre me pido su comida- dijo a toda prisa Holger.

Todos rodamos los ojos. Era incorregible.

-¿Otra misión?

Asentí y todos gimieron.

-¡Pero si acabamos de llegar!- gritó Maija-. ¡No es justo!

-Yo nunca me quejo cuando la alternativa es estar aquí encerrada- Astrid me miró-. ¿De qué es la misión?

-Un semidiós- me volví a Aaren-. Este podría interesarte.

El asintió.

-Pues bueno- dijo al fin Lennart-. Vamos a comer, que tengo hambre.

**Perdón si cometo errores, pero es que la vida no viene con instrucciones.**


	19. Chapter 18

Fuimos a cenar después de darnos una largay relajante ducha. Había sido un día muy ajetreado, ajetreado y divertido. Estar con Axell y Alrick me recordó a cuando era un novato.

No entendía por qué no los querían en los equipos. Eran muy simpáticos y voluntariosos, con un par de meses de entrenamiento ya estarían como robles. Se sentaron cerca de nosotros en la cena, y nos reímos bastante.

A Karee eso no le gustó, se pasó la cena tensa como un arco, y no dejó de mirarlos de reojo y con los labios en una fina línea.

-Oye, Dave- me dijo Alrick-. ¿Cuando entraremos en un equipo?

-Cuando os reclamen- dijo Karee sin darme tiempo a contestar.

Axell frunció el ceño, confundido.

-Es cuando tu padre o madre divino- les explicó Aaren-, hace una señal de que sois hijos suyos.

-Cuando pasa eso- continuó Kristof-, te suben a la mesa con Yorick y te dicen el equipo al que iras.

Los gemelos asintieron, aunque no pareció que les hubiésemos aclarado mucho.

Sonreí, me recordaban tanto a cuando acababa de llegar... Giré la cabeza al notar que Karee me miraba fijamente. Enarqué una ceja y ella retiró la mirada, negando con la cabeza y mascullando algo por lo bajini.

-¿Qué le pasa?- le pregunté a Kristof.

-Que eres más denso que el carajo- masculló Skylar.

Kristof le dió una colleja.

-Nada, Dave. Nada en absoluto. Sólo es que tu hermana está cansada. Eso es todo.

Fruncí el ceño, pero al final me encojí de hombros y decidí ignorar la molestia de mi hermana menor. A veces Karee estaba algo irritada, en esos momentos o la dejabas tranquila o corrías peligro.

Terminamos de cenar y nos íbamos a ir cuando Yorick se sube a la mesa.

-¡Hermanos, Hermanas!- empezó el discurso-. Hoy tenemos varias misiones que repartir, en primer lugar un grupo de trolls está atormentando a uno de nuestros pueblos- varios aspiraron aire de repente. No eran pocos los que tenían a su familia allí-, y nos han pedido ayuda. Luego están desapareciendo mortales cerca de Tahanna Valle y de forma misteriosa y, por último, hemos recibido noticias de un semidiós que vive en las calles de Vancouver.

Todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, comentando las noticias. La mayor parte estaban muy preocupados por sus familias. No era extraño que los trolls quisieran vengarse por todas las veces que nos habíamos encargado de sus congéneres y atacasen un pueblo.

Mi primera misión fue para vengar un pueblo atacado por trolls. Aunque esa vez había sido un pueblo de mortales. Ahora que lo pienso, a parte de esos tres pueblos nunca había oído que los trolls atacasen a los mortales. Me pareció bastante extraño.

Freki aulló y el silencio volvió a reinar. Yorick les hizo una seña de agradecimiento a él y a mi hermana, la cual estaba, como muchos, sentada en la mesa al haberse retirado la comida de ella y acariciando el pellejo de su lobo. Freki tenía la lengua fuera y meneaba la cola como si fuera un cachorrillo. Sonreí, solo ella conseguía que un enorme lobo se comportase así.

Los gemelos miraron el comportamiento de Freki boquiabiertos. Probablemente eso se debía a que Freki no se relajaba tanto cuando estaban de misión. Aunque tampoco debía ser normal que algo de apariencia tan terrible se comportase de manera tan inofensiva.

-Enviaremos a siete equipos y a los dos novatos a por los trolls; enseñadles bien. Irán los grupos de chicos: diecisiete, veintitrés, veinticuatro, treinta y siete y cuarenta, de las chicas irán: el doce, el veintiuno y el treinta y tres. Para Tahanna irán las chicas del treinta y dos y los del cuarenta y siete. A Vancouver las del cuarenta y tres y los del cuarenta y cuatro.

Me volví an Karee, pero Fedric se me adelantó.

-¿Enserio vais a salir otra vez?- sonaba algo irritado.

Supongo que el quisiera ir, pero a mi no me verían quejarme por tener que quedarme aquí.

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros y los demás hicieron como si no pudieran nada.

-Oye, no te quejes- le espetó Skylar a Fedric mientras le golpeaba en el brazo-. Prefiero que vayan ellos a yo.

Todo el mundo oyó el comentario de Skylar, debido a que se había echo un silencio súbito. La gran mayoría rió, solo exceptuando a las Valkirias, que tenían el ceño fruncido permanente en todo lo que se refería a Skylar.

Fedric y Kristof le dieron una colleja al mismo tiempo. Skylar hizo un puchero en mi dirección.

-¿No me piensas ayudar?

Levanté la manos hasta la altura de los hombros.

-A mí no me metas. No quiero líos. Bastante tengo con mi hermana como para que me oiga defenderte cuando dices cosas como esa.

Todos rieron de nuevo y Skylar me fulminó con la mirada.

-¡No es justo! ¡Esto es maltrato físico y psicológico!

-En todo caso- replicó Karee-, sería maltrato animal.

Todos rieron y Skylar hizo que se reía y le enseñó el dedo corazón a mi hermana. Ella le sonrió con diversión.

-Bueno- dijo levantándose-, mañana hay que madrugar- añadió, me dió un beso en la mejilla y también se los dió a Kristof, Fedric y a un enfurruñadoSkylar-, a quien también despeinó-. Buenas noches, chicos.

Se fué seguida por sus amigos, los oí reírse por una broma de Holger. Ese muchacho era tan incorregible como Skylar, aunque sabía como animar a los demás. Había echo falta mucho ese humor cuando su compañero caído se fué al Valhalla. Sobretodo a Linnae.

Que nunca me hubise caído bien no significaba que no me compadeciera de su corazón roto. Si a mí me pasara...no sabría que hacer.

-Bueno, Dave- dijo Kristof levantándose-. Nosotros también nos vamos a tener que levantar temprano mañana si queremos despedirlos.

Asentí y caminamos por los pasillos. Los gemelos se habían ido con Yorick y nos habíamos quedado el equipo original.

En cuanto llegué, ni me molesté en desvestirme. Me tiré encima de la cama y Geri me imitó. Desgraciadamente, me había dejado acostumbrar a que el gran lobo estuviese encima mío.

Maldito vago.

Skylar me imitó y soltó un bostezo digno de Freki.

-No os podéis dormir así- nos regañó Kristof-, no podéis ser tan desastres.

-Sí, mami- masculló Skylar.

Nos pusimos los pijamas y nos acostamos.

Me despertó un mordisco en la mano.

-¡Ay!

Miré acusatoriamente a Geri, que estaba meneando la cola como si no hubiese echo nada. Skylar seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta...literalmente.

En ese mismo instante Fedric y Kristof salieron del baño al mismo tiempo, ambos con una toalla a la cintura. Fedric se paró de golpe y me miró sorprendido. Kristof solo sonrió. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Hola, Dave. ¿Crees que lograremos despertar a este a tiempo para ver cómo se va Karee?

Justo entonces me acordé, tiré a Skylar al suelo tirando del colchón, e ignorando sus quejas conseguí arreglarme, vestirme y llegar a tiempo para ver a Karee con sus compañeros.

-Os tardasteis.

Skylar la miró mal.

-Ja, ja, ja. Que graciosilla nos salió la niña.

Ella solo sonrió y negó divertida con la cabeza.

-Si tú lo dices...

Se dió la vuelta antes de que pudiese replicar y se puso al lado de sus amigos. Las Valkirias dieron el discurso de siempre y nuestros hermanos y guerreros se fueron a batallar.

El pecho lo tenía lleno de orgullo.

Karee se había convertido en una chica inteligente y bella de la cuál me daba orgullo decir que era el hermano mayor. La había criado bastante bien, aunque mis amigos me habían ayudado bastante.

-Bueno- dijo Fedric con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno-, a entrenar.

Skylar y to gemimos, pero de nada nos sirvió.

&amp;%&amp;

Me estrellaron contra una de las paredes de plástico y solté todo el aire.

-¡Eh!- se quejó Skylar, estallando al que me había aplastado contra la pared también.

Aproveché eso para robar el stick y pasárselo a Kristof, el cual metió gol.

-Dave- me dijo Kristof apoyándose en mi hombro-, ve a descansar, por muy fuerte que seas, te está sangrando la nariz.

Me dí cuenta de que era verdad y fuí a los vestuarios, me la revise y ví aliviado que no me la había roto. Una cosa menos por la que preocuparse. Cogí la toalla y la ropa manchada de sangre y la llevé a la lavandería.

Allí me la encontré.

-H-hola, Elyn.

Ella me sonrió de aquella encantadora forma, revelando dos hermosos holluelos.

-Hola, Dave- dijo con aquella voz suya tan suave y alegre, haciéndose su sonrisa más grande.

La miré como un idiota y luego me acorde de que había venido a hacer. Me sonrojé y me puse a intentar quitar la sangre de mi camisa.

-¿Te puedo ayudar?

Elyn se acercó, para coger mi camisa y me sonrió.

-Siempre os las arreglais para manchar toda la ropa de sangre- continuo, más divertida que irritada-. No se cómo lo hacéis.

Le sonreí.

-¿Sinceramente? Yo tampoco.

Elyn rió, una cosa suave y musical que hizo que el corazón me fuera a mil por hora. Sentía mi cabeza en las nubes con sólo estar cerca de ella.

-¿Qué tal?

-Muy bien- me respondió-, ayudando a unos hermanos que llegaron hace poco. ¿Y tu hermana? Es una chica muy valiente y aguerrida. Será una líder excelente cuando Yorick se vaya.

Mi sonrisa se congeló y la miré confuso.

-¿Eh?

Levantó la vista, sorprendida, y se tapó la boca con la mano.

-¿No lo sabías?

Negué lentamente con la cabeza.

-No, eso es imposible...

-Dave, cielo- dijo apoyando su mano con dulzura en mi brazo. Bajé la vista a sus ojos azul claro-. ¿Por qué crees si no que todo el mundo le pide consejo? ¿Que hasta los recién llegados le hacen caso?

Me sentí mareado, irreal. Me fuí de la lavandería tambaleándome.

-¡Dave!- me llamó Elyn, pero no le hice caso-. Oh, dioses- la oí mascullar, aunque lo dijo con un tono extraño.

Llegué al salón y encontré a Geri y a los chicos.

-Eh, Dave. ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Skylar-. Te noto raro.

Fedric y Kristof compartieron una mirada preocupada.

-¿Dave...?- empezó Fedric.

-¿Y Yorick?- pregunté, o mas bien grité.

Los chicos me miraron extrañados.

-¿Dave...?

-Donde está- gruñí. Geri notó mi agitación y empezó a gruñir, asustando a los niños que estaban apoyados en él. Todos notaron nuestra agitación y se levantaron preocupados.

-¿Qué pasa, Dave? ¿Noticias de Karee?- inquirió uno de ellos, preocupados.

Los niños se miraron con preocupación, adoraban a mi hermana.

-Sí- dije con un tono que ni yo mismo reconocí como mío-, pero no es lo que pensáis. ¿Quién ha visto a Yorick?

-¿Por qué me buscas, Dave?

Me giré y él dió un respingo y antes de que me diera cuenta, lo tenía contra la pared y agarrado por el cuello. Todos estaban tan impresionados, pues yo siempre era uno de los más tranquilos, que nadie hizo nada.

-Cómo te atreves- dije maliciosamente mientras la cara se le ponía roja-. Como te atreves a engañar a mi hermana para que acepte el mando, condenada sabandija.

Por fin me agarraron por detrás, pero peleé y Fedric me dió un taponazo en la cabeza que me dejó tambaleándome. Me agarró por el cuello de la camisa y me tiró a uno de los sofás y unos chicos me agarraron. Podría habermelos quitado de encima en menos de un segundo, pero mi arranque de ira había desaparecido.

Yorick se puso en pié, agarrándose el cuello y dándome una mirada amenazante, como si fuera él y no yo el que casi acababa con la vida del otro.

-Dave- su tono era peligroso-, no sé que te han contado, ni por qué ahora reaccionas así. Yo no he engañado a tu hermana, ella aceptó ser mi sucesora voluntariamente el mismo día en que empezasteis a formar parte de un grupo- algunos sorprendidos cogieron aire. Yo me encojí, ¿tan poco era de fiar para que no me lo contase, habiendo pasado tantos años?-. Ella acepto voluntariamente- repitió-. No hubo coacción ni nada por el estilo. Y, además, era decisión suya. Nadie más que ella podía decidir aceptar o no.

Me miro muy duramente.

Bajé la mirada.

-No sé que te ha pasado, pero como es la primera vez que haces un acto de violencia injustificada seré indulgente. No serás castigado.

Asentí, aún con la mirada en el suelo. Geri se tumbó a mi lado, sintiendo empatía

-Ahora- dijo Yorick-, volved todos a vuestros asuntos.

Me levanté y me fuí con mis compañeros, todos silenciosos.

&amp;%&amp;

Esa noche no cené.

No tenía ni hambre ni ganas de nada, no estaba de humor.

¿Qué me había pasado? No me lo explicaba, solo recordaba la rabia. Me sentía avergonzado, jamás había actuado así por mucha fuerza que tuviese, siempre me había controlado y la había utilizado de manera responsable.

Suspiré, estaba frustrado. No sabía se hacer.

¿Qué le diría a Karee? ¿Qué había echo para se mi niñita no me confiase las cosas?

Suspiré, no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

-Dave.

En la puerta asomaban tres cabezas.

Reí.

-Dejad de hacer el bobo y entrad ya. Esta también es vuestra habitación.

Ellos entraron poco a poco, cautelosos. Sentí como se me oprimía el corazón, hasta mis amigos me tenían miedo ahora.

-¿Estas mejor?- me preguntó un preocupado Skylar.

Lo miré sorprendido, el rara vez estaba tan serio.

Asentí.

-Bien- suspiró aliviado-. Ya no le van a dar mas brotes psicóticos.

Le miré mal y Kristof le dió una colleja. Skylar se quejó.

-Lo siento- dije mirando el suelo mientras acariciaba a Geri-, no sé que me pasó. Karee... Ella no confía en mí. Supongo que estaba descargando sobre Yorick mi frustración de ser tan mal hermano.

Ellos rieron y nos miré ofendido.

-¿Tu mal hermano?- se mofó Skylar y se empezó a retorcer en el suelo de la risa.

Fedric le dió una patada y paró.

-Dave- me dijo calmadamente Kristof-, tu eres el mejor hermano que podría haber. Nunca os peleáis, sois el modelo de hermanos ideal.

-¿Entonces por qué no me cuenta las cosas?

-No quiere preocuparte- explicó Fedric-. No quiere que te preocupes innecesariamente. Además, sabes que ella es muy cerrada. No es que oculte cosas, simplemente...no es habladora.

-Cierto- dijo Kristof-. ¿Te imaginas a una Karee que hablase tanto como Skylar?

Sentí como mi rostro se nublaba.

-Sí, bueno. Ya hablaré con ella.

Kristof y Fedric se miraron preocupados. Skylar rodó los ojos.

-Retiro lo del brote psicótico.

Esta vez fuí yo el que le dió una colleja.

**Los verdaderos amigos no se ofendes, ellos se ríen y reducen algo aún más ofensivo.**


	20. Chapter 19

Holger no dejó de quejarse de que tenía hambre en todo el camino, lo cual no era muy extraño. Ese chico siempre tiene hambre, no sé cómo lo hacía. Eventualmente nos hartamos, le pusimos y esparadrapo en la boca, lo atamos y lo subimos al lomo de Freki.

Ventajas de que tu mascota tuviese el tamaño de un caballo.

En cuanto llegamos a Vancouver lo primero que hicimos fue ir a comer a un buen café.

Desgraciadamente, para eso tuvimos que desatar a Holger. Un par de mortales se mostraron interesados en lo que hacíamos, pero los persuadí para que siguiesen su camino. Siempre que las raíces de Yggdrasil no terminaban de funcionar, la pistola les disuadía.

-Gracias, eh- dijo Holger en tono amargo mientras se frotaba la marca que le había dejado el esparadrapo en la cara.

-De nada- replicó Astrid.

Rodamos los ojos.

-Encantadora- musito.

-Lo sé- repicó ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Todos volvimos a rodar los ojos.

-Ja ja, me parto y me mondo- decidimos ignorarlos y tomar nuestros cafés-. ¿Por qué me tratáis tan mal?

Rodaron los ojos de nuevo, pero yo no presté atención. Ya estaba acostumbrada a su actitud infantil, y apenas lograba soportarla. Después de tantos años, aún no lograba acostumbrarme.

Pero de pronto, el corazón me dió un vuelco sin razón aparente, y levanté la vista hacia la puerta sin saber por qué.

Tres segundos después, dos nuevos clientes entraron en la tienda. La mujer tendría unos cuarenta y poco, y llevaba un uniforme militar. Era muy bella, con un pelo marrón oscuro y unos suaves y rasgados ojos azules. Su sonrisa era feliz y podría apostar a que sonreía con facilidad. El chico iba vestido con una sudadera de los Vancouver Canucks, lo que me hizo arrugar la nariz. La derrota de los Minnesotta Wilds contra ellos aún dolía. Ese chico no me caía bien. Era grande, con cuerpo de guerrero, pero la cara recordaba a de un bebé con las mejillas hinchadas. Él también sonreía, aunque parecía más triste.

-¡Barbie!- todos nos miraron un segundo, sobresaltados por el grito de mi amiga.

Maldije mentalmente cuando la mujer nos miró y se dió cuenta de que los había estado mirando.

-Qué- dije irritada, apoyando la barbilla en mi puño, intentando parecer aburrida.

-Holger está diciendo que siempre le discriminamos- me informó un divertido Aaren.

-Y Astrid le a respondido que si no fuera tan idiota, no le discriminaríamos- dijo Maija, al borde de un ataque de risa.

Rodé los ojos por la actitud tan infantil de los dos genios de turno.

-¿No os podéis estar tranquilos medio segundo?

-No- dijeron al unísono.

Se fulminaron con la mirada.

-Bueno- dijo Holger-, esto se acabó- se giró hacia la mesa de atrás-. Señora, ¿sabía usted que estos personajes me han mantenido atado y amordazado desde hace tres días?

La señora dió un respingo y nos miró. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero moví mi mano frente a su rostro y la luz de sus ojos se apagó. Se dió la vuelta y continuó comiendo y conversando como si nadie la hubiera interrumpido.

Holger me miró fastidiado.

-¡No vale!

Lennart le dió una colleja.

-No metas a mortales en esto- le regañó el menor-, no seas idiota.

Holger infló las mejillas y se centró en sus tortitas ahogadas en sirope de arce.

Una sensación me invadió, urgencia, pero no sabía por qué. Me removí inquieta en mi asiento, mirando al lugar donde atendían a los dos nuevos clientes.

-Karee...- Linnae me miraba nerviosa.

-Iros- dije sin darme cuenta.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y sacudí la cabeza, para despejar ideas.

-Venga ya- se quejó Astrid mirando sus donuts-. No me jodas, Barbie. Un desayuno decente en días y quieres que nos vayamos.

Ella fué la única que se quejó, los otros, ya acostumbrados a mi manera de ser, se levantaron y me miraron.

-En el Star Bucks de la plaza de antes. Invito yo.

Asintieron y se fueron. Astrud ya parecía más feliz.

La madre y el chico se sentaron detrás mío. Incliné a un lado la cabeza para oír mejor. Freki restregó su hocico contra mi rodilla y le tiré unas rodajas de bacón frito, para que no me distrajera.

-¿En serio te vas?- preguntó el chico con tristeza deslizándose en su tono.

-Sí, mi amor- respondió ella con dulzura-, estaré en Afganistan unos meses, volveré en cuanto pueda.

Oí suspirar al chico. Él no entendía, el furor de la batalla, la adrenalina corriendo como fuego por las venas, el arma en la mano y el no estar segura de nada cuando toda tu vida había sido organizada desde antes de tu nacimiento... Era lo mejor que existía, era en las únicas ocasiones en las que me sentía libre.

Oi a la madre suspirar.

-Frank, te quiero, pero me tengo que ir. Te quiero.

-Y yo a tí, mama.

La mujer se levantó y le dió un beso en la frente al gigantón. Cuando se marchaba me miró y dió un traspié.

Había fijado su vista en Freki.

Nos miramos a los ojos.

No era una mortal.

Salió a toda prisa de la tienda.

Sentía el corazón a cien, esto no estaba bien, algo no estaba correcto. Unas voces rieron contra mi cráneo.

_Ahhh, hija de Asgard, s_uspiró Verdandi, _vas aprendiendo más deprisa cada día. Fíate se tus instintos y huye de aquí, como tus compañeros. No merece la pena._

Sus hermanas rieron con ella y yo apreté los dientes hasta que creí que se me romperían. Adoraban confundirme. Era su pasatiempo favorito, pero no iba a dejar que me manipulasen.

Antes de que perdiese la decisión, me levanté, cogí mi plato y mi bebida y me puse frente al grandullón.

-Hola.

Dió un respingo y me miró sorprendido.

-¿Te importa?- le pregunté, haciendo un gesto de sentarme con él.

Sonrió con educación.

-Por supuesto que no.

Le sonreí agradecida y me senté.

-Bonito perro- dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a Freki-. ¿Puedo acariciarlo?

-Claro, tranquilo, no te arrancará la mano... No al menos mientras yo esté delante.

El chico se rió, y yo también, como si lo que había dicho fuese solo una broma.

Creía a Freki un perro normal... ¿Sería su madre una mortal con vista? Algo me decía que no, y si algo se podía aprender de las Nornas aparte de su patético gusto por el humor era: seguir tus instintos y nunca dar nada por sentado. Pero algo me decía que su madre no era una mortal con vista.

¿Sería una semidiosa?

Esa alternativa tampoco me convencía del todo.

-¿Bueno, esa era tu madre?

Sonrió con orgullo y asintió, parecía algo triste de todos maneras.

-Sí, esta destinada a Afganistan con el resto de tropas canadienses.

-¿Van a enviar otro batallón?- inquirí, haciéndome la sorprendida.

El volvió a asentir con orgullo.

-Sí, ella es sargento- dudó un segundo-. ¿Y tu familia?

Mi sonrisa vaciló un poco.

-Mi hermano y mi hermanita están lejos de aquí. Mi padre solo aparece cuando le conviene y mi madre murió.

La sonrisa del chico se apagó.

-Oh, lo lamento- se removió incómodo-. Yo soy hijo único y jamás e conocido a mi padre.

Parecía torpe y me sorprendió que se hubiera abierto conmigo. No parecía de los que iban contando sus tragedias por ahí.

-Lo de ser hija única no me lo podría imaginar- dije con una sonrisa-, te darán la lata todo el día, pero no se puede evitar quererlos con locura. Lo del padre...- hize una mueca-. A veces no sé si es bueno conocerle o no.

-Créeme- dijo con un poco de amargura-, es mejor conocerlo.

Asentí, sintiendo la tristeza del chico y tuve un flash.

Una mansión en invierno, todo blanco y nevado.

Llega un camión militar y sale de él un hombre con cara de gran tristeza.

Se aproxima a la puerta, toca el timbre y le abre el chico. Se dicen unas cosas que no puedo escuchar y él parece consternado. Empieza a llorar, abrazando el triángulo de bandera que el soldado de había dado.

La madre del chico había muerto.

&amp;%&amp;

-¿Estás bien?- el chico me miraba preocupado.

Le sonreí, notando un sabor metálico en la boca.

-Sí, perfectamente. Creo que es hora de que me vaya- dije levantándome y dejando un billete sobre la mesa-. Que tengas un buen día.

-Igualmente- me deseó, algo confuso.

Me iba a ir, pero algo me detuvo. Le miré sobre mi hombro.

-Ha sido un honor conocerte, Frank Zang. No dejes que nada te hunda.

Me fuí antes de que preguntara a qué me refería...o cómo sabía su nombre.

&amp;%&amp;

Caminé durante un rato para tranquilizarme.

El corazón me latía a cien por segundo, y no dejaba de mirar al cielo con preocupación.

No sabía que me ocurría, ni de donde venían esos nervios, pero de si algo había que estuviese segura, era de que todas las misiones arriesgadas, todas las batallas y todas las veces que había estado al borde de la muerte, lo que acababa de hacer era lo más peligroso de mi historial.

Pero, ¿cómo, por todos los dioses y las raíces de Yggdrasil, era posible eso?

Ni idea, sólo la sensación que no me dejaba respirar tranquila.

Me paré en seco y respiré profundamente. Tranquilízate, me ordené, no dejes que nada te afecte y no empiezes con paranoias.

Pero no eran paranoias.

Unas risas resonaron contra lo cráneo. Me agarré la cabeza con las manos, por la sensación que había empezado otra vez. Era como si me clavasen agujas ardiendo en la cabeza. Me apoyé contra una farola, perdiendo momentaneamen el equilibrio.

_Ay, hija de Asgard, _rio como siempre Verdandi. _Lo que acabas de hacer es lo más divertido que hemos visto en milenios, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer si no quieres acabar achicharrada por tu propio padre._

Sus hermanas rieron con ella por su macabro chiste, pero todas sabíamos que no sería la primera vez que esto ocurría...

Pero aún faltaba mucho para mi muerte, y eso era algo que las cuatro sabíamos perfectamente.

Me aparté las manos del rostro, apreté los puños con fuerza y respiré profundamente para calmarme.

-Vale- murmuré temblorosamente-. Todo irá bien.

Me mentía a mí misma, pero ahora eso no tenía importancia.

Empezé a ir hacia la cafetería en la que había quedado con mi equipo. Me paré, con un escalofrío conocido recorriéndome la columna vertebral. Miré a Freki.

-Ve a buscarlos- le ordené.

El lobo salió corriendo hacia la oscuridad, probablemente con la esperanza de volver a tiempo como para coger a una de nuestros adversarios.

No reaccioné a tiemp, aún tenía los sentidos algo embotados y mis reflejos me fallaron.

Una figura embistió contra mí, tirandome al suelo y aplastandome con su peso. Solté todo el aliento de golpe, el cual se convirtió en un espesa nube blanca. Agarré la pistola de mi cinto y pegé un tiro.

La figura de encima mío se quitó de encima, rodando al suelo a mi lado. Giré, rodando en el suelo y me levanté. Desenvainé la espada de un gesto fluido y cogí el escudo que se me había caído al suelo.

El Draugr me gruñó, creando un desagradable aspecto teniendo en cuenta que la mejilla se le estaba cayendo. Se abalanzó contra mi, viéndome obligada a dar un salto hacia mi izquierda, chocándome ligeramente la farola de antes.

Al Draugr cayó al suelo y lo rematé, cortando la cabeza en dos.

Me afianzé y fuí directa al callejón, de donde venían los ruidos de una pelea.

Había muy poca iluminación, lo cual daba un aspecto fantasmagórico a una escena ya de por sí macabra. Un chiquillo de unos doce, trece años con hacha en mano haciendo frente a dos gigantes Draugr. Era alto, y se le veía robusto. Con dos años y medio menos que yo me alcanzaba en altura. Y nunca había sido de las bajitas.

Tenía el pelo negro, lo que aquí reducía las posibilidades de quien podría ser su padre o madre divino. En un segundo le ví unos relucientes ojos gris claro. Lo más probable era que fuese hijo de Skadi, una de mis diosas favoritas. Sus dominios eran el invierno y la caza.

Sonreí. A Maija le gustaría estar cerca de uno de sus tíos.

Un tercero draugr se disolvía a sus pies, y se veían los restos de otros dos.

Me apoyé contra la pared para mirarlo, sorprendida por la capacidad del muchacho.

Sus movimientos eran algo rudos, secos. Era el mismo error que muchos de los nuestros tenían, demasiada rigidez y brutalidad, pero se le veía un gran potencial...

Sería una buena adición al equipo... Sí, señor. Buena e interesante.

Entonces el chico acabó con otro de un tajo vertical, pero por la fuerza del golpe perdió pie y el otro se abalanzó sobre él, intentando alcanzar su cuello y por tanto la vena principal.

No hizo falta que yo interviniese, Freki lo hizo por mí. Digamos que dejó al Draugr irreconocible.

Astrid lo remató, entonces se percató de mi presencia y me miro con reproche.

-No jodas, Barbie, ¿no podías ayudar al chiquillo?

El joven semidiós nos miraba con los ojos como platos, sobretodo a mi mejor amigo, y su asombro no disminuyó cuando este vino a mi lado y restregó su hocico lleno de sangre contra mi mejilla. Le acaricie, sin dejar de mirar al novato a los ojos.

\- No lo estaba haciendo nada mal. Sólo tiene los problemas de siempre.

Astrid arrugó su respingona y pecuda nariz.

-Yo no creo que esos sean problemas.

-Sí, Astrid- replicó Aaren parándose a su lado y ayudando al chico a levantarse-. Son problemas serios.

Astrid bufo enfadada por que su "no-novio" no le diese la razón.

-Tengo sueño- se quejó el acabante de llegar Holger.

Todos rodamos los ojos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunté al chico.

Se encogió intimidado un segundo, pero casi al instante me miró desafiante y levantó la barbilla, casi elevándose sobre mí.

-Sven.

-Chicos- dije volviéndome hacia mi equipo-. Os presento a Sven, hijo de Skadi.

&amp;%&amp;

Como siempre, ni bien cerré los ojos y ví imágenes borrosas. La mayoría pasaba todo demasiado rápido, pero había aprendido a ralentizarlas cuando alguna me llamaba la atención.

Un destello de pelo negro.

Me paré de golpe. Yo no había echo eso, eran las Nornas. Ya tendrían algo nuevo con lo que atormentarme.

¡Viva!, pensé sarcástica.

Era un parque industrial, apenas iluminado por las estrellas. Dos figuras escuálidas estaban paradas hablando a murmullos. Me acerqué a zancada grande.

Otro truco que había aprendido en todos los años.

Los reconocí instantáneamente, pero me congelé cuando vislumbre unos tenis manchados de sangre que sobresalía de entre los hermanos mientras estos temblaban. No, ellos no temblaban... Se estaban riendo.

-Pobrecita- rió Axell-, nunca verá la Casa.

Su gemelo rió con él.

-Sí, esos estúpidos no sabrán que les golpeó.

-Sí, haremos que Padre esté orgulloso.

-Sí- dijo con una sonrisa maléfica que me heló hasta el tuétano-. La discordia y el caos reinarán en ese maldito antro.

Los bordes de la imagen se empezaban a borrar, así que intenté memorizar los detalles de la escena. Sobretodo me fijé en el cadáver de la pobre niña de ocho años que yacía con los ojos abiertos y con la desfigurada mejilla sobre la que le caía un sangriento mechón caoba.

Me grabé a fuego su rostro para hacerles pagar por cada gota de sangre derramada.

Cambió la imagen.

Era todo precioso, un inmenso cielo azul celeste estaba sobre mi cabeza y una verde llanura se abría paso en todas direcciones.

Me giré para ver el árbol más grande y bonito que había visto jamás. Las raíces y el nudoso tronco eran tan anchos como siete árboles normales, las ramas parecían tocar el cielo, y enormes perlas de luz brillaban en sus ramas.

Era Yggdrasil, el árbol de la vida, el centro de todos los mundos, el Origen de todos. De su misma madera, el fresno, habían echo el primer humano.

La escena cambió, aunque era el mismo lugar.

Había suciedad y sangre por todo el suelo. Unas tiendas de campaña a escasos metros de mí y ví la figura de las criaturas más odiosas que existían: ogros. Oí una risa y ví a uno de los gemelos con una mieca en el rostro que me congeló el corazón. El muchacho seguía siendo un escuálido y penoso ser, sobretodo ahora con el pelo largo y grasiendo cubriéndole el rostro.

Apuntaba a alguien con la espada: era Dave.

-La siguiente- susurró con odio-, es tu hermana.

Y perdí todo de vista y me desperté de sopetón.

-¡Karee!- Maija me miraba realmente preocupada.

Todos estaban despiertos y faltaba poco para el amanecer.

-¿Barbie?- gruñó una medio dormida Astrid.

Controlé mi respiración, tranquilízate, me repetía. Ya había salvado a Dave más de una vez, y no iba a ser un puñetero espantapájaros de mierda el que me lo matase.

-Realmente- dije cansada viendo los primeros rayos del sol-, odio a esos malditos gemelos- me giré para mirarles mortalmente serios-. Hay que vigilarlos, mucho más de lo que pensaba.

**Alguien que está abandonado y olvidado, es capaz de hacer cosas horribles y desesperadas.**


	21. Chapter 20

El camino de vuelta siempre era el más fácil.

Las prisas y preocupaciones por llegar se habían ido, y podíamos disfrutar de la hospitalidad de nuestros hermanos retirados. En uno de los pueblos nos informaron de que las otras patrullas habían vuelto ya. Excepto la del ataque del pueblo, esa aún tenía que encontrar el nido de esas alimañas.

El viaje de vuelta soló tenía un pequeño inconveniente: teníamos que responder a las preguntas del novato.

-Entonces, ¿puedes ver el futuro?- preguntó por cien milésima vez.

Me giré y palideció. Sí, se debían notar bastante mis ganas de arrancarle la cabeza.

-No veo exactamente el futuro- expliqué otra vez-. Son más a menudo sensaciones y flashes- abrió la boca para preguntar-. Y no- le interrumpí-, no puedo elegir lo que veo. Bueno, a veces sí, pero luego tengo un dolor de cabeza de mil demonios. Son las Nornas las que me dictan más o menos lo que veo.

-¿Nor..qué?

Mientras Aaren le daba una clase sobre las criaturas de la mitología nórdica, yo desconecte un rato.

-No nos vas a contar lo que viste, ¿verdad?- dijo Maija poniéndose a mi izquierda, seguida por Lennart.

-No, no tenía planeado contaros nada debió que ví.

Hicieron un puchero.

-Dejadla tranquila- les espetó Linnae-. Ya nos lo contará cuando lo crea conveniente.

-Sí, Barbie agarrada.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Vale- dijo un comprensivo Aaren en tono calmado mientras se acercaba con el novato-. ¿Puedes explicarnos al menos por qué no nos debemos fiar de los gemelos?

-¿Quienes son los gemelos?

-Una pareja de hermanos rara y esmirriada que rescatamos antes de salvarte el pellejo- Astrid siempre tan elegante.

-Ah- dijo Sven algo perdido-. ¿Por qué no nos fiamos de ellos?

-Porque Karee tiene una mala sensación con ellos- le explicó una paciente Maija.

Había que admitir que estaba muy protectora con su recién descubierto sobrino. Aunque en realidad sería su tío, pero ella, hasta se Sven se supiese las relaciones entre dioses, le gustaba decir que él era su sobrino y no al revés. Le gustaba sentirse la mayor. Quizás eso se debía de que hasta el momento, ella siempre había sido la pequeña.

Sven asintió.

-Creo que lo pillo.

-Vale- dijo Aaren. Se giró hacia mí-. ¿Qué viste?

Freki gruño suavemente, notando mi molestia.

-Ví a la verdadera semidiosa que deberíamos haber encontrado.

Todos se mostraron confusos.

-¿No eran los esmirriados los que debíamos encontrar?- Holger parecía realmente sorprendido.

-No, ella murió cuando ellos la encontraron y se quedaron en su refugio.

No era completamente cierto,npero era lo que iba a decir de momento.

Todos se estremecieron.

-Que macabro- murmuró Maija.

La miré fijamente.

-Exacto. Que macabro.

Y afianzé la marcha, dejándolos confusos detrás mío.

No se lo podía contar, les confiaría mi vida, pero ellos...bueno, digamos que no eran la encarnación de la sutileza. En cuanto les contase lo que había visto, se lanzarían contra esos desgraciados y los harían pedacitos para después dárselos de merandar a Ursa, la gata de Maija.

Y no me interesaba eso. Tenía una excelente teoría de quien podría ser su padre, pero para confirmarla necesitaba observarlos más.

Los demáse siguieron, apresurando también la marcha.

&amp;%&amp;

Por fin llegamos a uno de los pueblos.

-Vaya- musitó impresionado Sven, mirando a todos lados.

Sonreí, supongo que es verdad que era bastante "vaya".

Las casas eran todas de piedra gris, al igual que el suelo enlosado. Las chimeneas constatemente estaban soltando humo, y no muy lejos de allí, había una diminuta escuela. Llegamos a la plaza principal del pequeño pueblo y vimos a varios niños jugando con hachas y espadas de madera. A un lado de lanplaza había unas cafeterías, y al otro una enorme forja, donde se veía trabajando al herrero en un nuevo escudo de Hierro Divino.

Fuí directa a la cafetería, donde sabía de antemano que la encontraría.

-Hola Karee.

-Hola, Agnes. ¿Como van esos viejos huesos?

La anciana abuela de Kristof rió. Hacia años que la conocía, y siempre me había caído muy bien. Sobretodo me había caído bien por no chivarse cuando me pillo escapándome hace tantos años.

-Pues viejos Karee, ¿cómo van a estar si no?

Reímos juntas. Esa anciana nonagésima tenía una energía que me encantaría poder tener a su edad.

-Bueno- dijo cuando se hubo calmado un poco-. ¿Y mi nieto?

-Bien, como siempre. Aunque se está volviendo un poco descontrolado.

Agnes rió con ganas. Kristof podría ser de todo menos descontrolado. Pero bueno, una mentirijilla nunca hacía daño. Sobre todo si esa mentirijilla le hacía reír.

-¿Karee?

Miré a Linnae que estaba apoyada en la puerta.

-Sí, ya voy.

Me despedí con un beso en la mejilla a Agnes.

-Volveré pronto- prometí.

Ella sonrió.

-Eso espero, y haber si consigues arrastrar a ese nieto mío contigo un día de estos, niña.

Reí y me fui con Linnae hacia nuestro barco.

Todos los equipos tenían un barco. Era casi tradición/obligación.

Teníamos dos barcas en un principio, y el aspecto de ambas era muy patético. Pero llegó Astrid, desmontó ambas barcazas, les puso un motor fueraborda y lo puso precioso, haciendo un único y gran barco.

Tenía a forma de uno de los antiguos barcos, con la cabeza de un dragón de frente y remos a los lados, para cuando la batería del motor se acabase. También tenía una enorme vela de color azul y blanco a rayas verticales a lo Vicky el Vikingo.

Ellos nunca entendieron de todo el chiste, pero tampoco tenía tanta importancia.

Astrid no tenía muy buen gusto en lo que a decoración de refiere, pero era una de las mejores navegantes que teníamos. Ahora estaba en cubierta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja manejando el timón y todos los botones que tenía.

-¿Qué tal?- pregunté acercándose a ella.

Me dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Mucho mejor que en esa mierda llamada tierra.

-Tú vives en esa mierda llamada tierra- le recordé.

Ella sonrió más aún.

-Rumores. Ahora cállate, desconcentras mi asombrosa genialidad, Barbie de las narices. Tú y los otros subnormales.

Todos rodamos los ojos, tremendamente divertidos.

Astrid era especial. Podría decir todas las palabrotas que quisiera ya todos nos reiríamos. Aunque fuesen insultos hacia nosotros.

-Bueno- dijo Aaren, agarrando "disimuladamente" según el, la mano de Astrid-. Camino a casa otra vez, ¿no?

-Sip- contestó Holger, estirándose y bostezando. Más de una vez me había recordado a Geri. Eran muy parecidos-. Ya era hora.

-Más le vale a Yorick dejarnos un tiempo tranquilos- añadió Linnae mientras asentía.

Todos la miramos con una ceja enmarcada: eso era difícil. Muy difícil.

-Bueno- me estiré. Freki me imitó-. Llegaremos pronto- me volví al novato-. Prepárate, y no te muestres nervioso o te comerán con patatas.

El novato tragó duro. Me volví para que no me viese sonreír.

Era tan divertido ponerlos nerviosos...

Linnae, Maija y Lennart me miraron acusatoriamente. Los demás me dirigieron una mirada aprovadora. Preferí hacerle caso solo a las aprovadoras.

Me recosté contra la borda del barco y cerré los ojos. Por fin a casa. Ya era hora de volver y descansar.

Nos topamos con una de las barcas de pescadores que salían a faenar a diario y nos dieron la mitad de la pesca para llevarla a la Casa.

-¡Gracias!- gritó Maija.

-¡Por fin una cena decente!- celebró Holger.

-¡Eso depende de quien cocine!- replicó uno de los pescadores.

Todos reímos ante esa gran verdad. Llegamos a tierra mucho antes de lo que una pequeña pelirroja habría deseado. Tuvimos que arrastrarla para que bajase a tierra ante las risas del sorprendido Sven.

-¡No!- rugió Astrid-. ¡Soltadme, mamarrachos de mierda si no queréis daros un baño helado!

-Haz eso- la advirtió un sonriente Aaren-, y te tiraremos al lago de cabeza.

-Y lanzaré un rayo al lago mientras estás dentro- añadí yo. Sabía que Astrid mostraría su aprobación a lo primero, pero a lo segundo...

Astrid se calló y le hizo un puchero y siguió a Aaren.

Linnae y yo nos miramos. ¿En serio se creían que nadie notaba el enamoramiento mutuo?Por favor, eso era estúpido hasta para Astrid.

Caminamos un rato por el ligero bosque de pino que constituía la flora de la isla y llegamos a una cabaña de dos pisos echa de esta misma madera. Era una cabaña humilde, solamente tenía un segundo piso porque después de quedarnos encerrados una vez porque la nueva tapó la entrada habíamos decidido tener otra salida por si acaso.

Ese invierno no fue mi favorito. Aunque ahora estaba agradecida por que lo hubiésemos hecho: era verano también pero no habría mucha diferencia de este con respecto al invierno.

Entramos al interior de la cabaña y Sven cogió aire impactado. Sonreí, era normal.

El suelo estaba cubierto por una grande y gruesa alfombra de piel, enfrente había unos grandes sofás con pequeñas mesas a juego. A la izquierda una escalera ascendente. A la izquierda una descendente.

Cogimos la descendente y enseguida nos encontramos con alguien. Más bien un grupo de alguien .

-¡Freki!- saltaron los pequeños a abrazar al gran lobo.

Este los acarició con suavidad con el hocico, acostumbrado a tratar con niños pequeños y tratándolos como si fueran sus propios cachorros. Los niños acababan de salir de un entrenamiento. Eso lo podía decir cualquiera al ver sus caritas cansadas y su ropa sucia.

-Hola guerreros.

-Hola, Sigrún- dijimos todos al unísono, inclinando la cabeza con respeto.

Al levantarla Sigrún hizo un gesto de querer hablar conmigo luego. Asentí e ignoré las miradas curiosas de mis compañeros.

-¿Qué tal los otros grupos?- preguntécmo si no lo supiera ya.

-Muy bien- fijos sonriendo-. Los Draugr han sido eliminados de raíz, los grupos ya están aquí, en cambio los de los trolls van a tardar un poco más. Huyeron hacia el bosque y los están persiguiendo.

Asenti, sólo le había preguntado porque a ella le encantaba contarlo todo. Y aunque no le hubiese preguntado, nos lo habría contado de todas maneras.

-¿Vamos al comedor?- preguntó Aaren finalmente.

Sigrún nos dedicó una de sus famosas sonrisas de psicópata.

-Estoy completamente segura de que los niños podrán ir a dar la noticia.

Todos los pequeños gimieron, aunque no estaba segura si era por tener que correr otra vez o por separarse del gran lobo.

Fuimos al comedor y poco a poco se fue llenando de gente. Esto era extraño, me solían mirar, pero esto era exagerado. Algo me dijo que esto no una a salir bien, y Dave no llegaba.

¿Habría salido mi hermano mientras no estaba y le había pasado algo? Tenía el corazón en un puño.

Por fin llegó Yorick y empezó a hacer la presentación, pero yo no podía esperar más.

-Me voy.

-¿Barbie, pero qué...?- se calló cuando vio mi expresión-. ¿Qué pasa?

-No lo sé, pero ahora lo averiguaré.

Sin decir nada más, me fui entre la multitud. Todos se apartaron, nerviosos. Freki me siguió, tan nervioso como yo. Algo no iba bien, y lo notaba en el corazón, que me latía desbocado.

Corrí hacia el salón, viendo sorprendida que había un grupo de personas rodeando algo.

-¿Dave?

Se levantó y por la impresión dí un paso hacia atrás.

Estaba echo un desastre, al parecer acababa de volver de una salida. Tenía la camisa blanca manchada de sangre, y su capa de piel de oso estaba desgarrada en múltiples lugares.

-Oh, Dave- dije aproximándome a él-. ¿Estás herido?- él era la única persona por la que me mostraría débil. Lo abraze y noté que estaba tenso como un arco. Me separé de él-. ¿Qué pasa, Dave?

Su rostro era duro, y ví que detrás de él los chicos estaban tensos. Los gemelos estaban al fondo, murmurando con cierta diversión. Elyn me sonreía como si estuviésemos compartiendo un chiste privado.

-¿No tienes algo que quieras contarme, Katherine?- su tono era inexpresivo, al igual que su rostro.

Me tensé, ¿se le habría escapado a Sigrún o a Hilda? No, ellas sabían que ni debían de preocuparle. Dí un paso atrás, cautelosa y con el rostro indescifrable. Freki empezó a gruñir suavemente.

-¿A qué te refieres, Dave?

Hizo un gesto, como si estuviese enfadado pero no supiera cómo mostrarlo. Me sorprendí, ¿quería discutir conmigo? Jamás habíamos discutido. Y no, no era una broma o un engaño. Jamás en mis quince años de existencia había recibido de Dave algo más que palabras de aliento o de cariño.

-No te hagas la loca, Katherine- estaba jugando sucio: sabía cuanto odiaba el nombre que me había dado nuestra madre.

-No me hago nada, Daven- gruñí. Freki me secundó.

Dave frunció el ceño y puso cara de intentar estar enfadado.

-¿Cuando me lo ibas a contar?

Retrocedí un paso, afianzando mis pies en el suelo y elevando mi barbilla para mirarle fijamente a los ojos. Pareció dudar, pero apretó sus labios en una fina línea. Entraron mi equipo y los demás. Miré a Hilda y a Sigrún con una pregunta en los ojos y negaron con la cabeza, ofendidas por que dudase de ellas.

Volví para encarar a mi hermano.

-Contarte el qué- gruñí enfadada-. No estoy de humor, Dave.

-Yo menos- replicó dando un paso hacia delante.

Me mantuve firme en mi sitio.

-Pues deja de ir con rodeos- espeté.

Ahora sí que parecía enfadado.

-El liderazgo- amargura pura y dura en su voz-. Desde el primer día y nunca me lo contaste. Nunca.

-¿Eh?- estaba confusa, y ahora Dave si que parecía enfadado de verdad.

-¿Tan poco confías en mí? ¿Tan poco respeto te doy como para no contarme nada?- estaba herido-. No me digas que ni siquiera pensaste en preguntarme antes de aceptar.

Eso me borró la confusión.

-¿Preguntarte?- ahora era yo la enfadada.

Freki y Geri se gruñeron el uno al otro. Les miré y se callaron, sollozando como cachorrillos regañados.

Dave dudó un segundo.

-Sí, para que te diese permiso.

-¿Perdón?- todos los demás retrocedieron. A lo lejos sonó un trueno-. ¿Dices acaso que yo no puedo hacer elecciones libremente? ¿Que tengo que pedir permiso antes de decidir que voy a hacer con MI vida? ¿Que mi juicio está nublado?- se oía desde aquí que afuera había comenzado una tormenta.

Dave estaba confuso.

Antes de que hiciese algo de lo que me arrepintiera, me dí la vuelta para irme. Dave me agarró el brazo demasiado fuerte y me giró con brusquedad.

-No he terminado contigo.

Le dí un bofetón. Me miró impactado, como todos los demás.

-Yo contigo sí.

Geri se agachó para ayudar a Dave y Freki me siguio mientras corría, demasiado impresionada por todo lo ocurrido para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera salir de allí.

Salir a la tormenta que había provocado. Oí un trueno subiendo las escaleras.

-¡Barbie!- gritaron detrás de mí.

No hice caso.

Salí dando un portazo con Freki a mi lado.

**No importa cuanto cambien las cosas, nunca olvides quien eres.**


	22. Chapter 21

Corrí todo lo que pude en medio de la tormenta para alejarme de todo lo que había pasado.

Yo no era cobarde, es más, el que se atreviese a llamarme así hacía peligrar el conservar la cabeza sobre los hombros. Pero contra esto no podía.

Finalmente me paré y me tiré contra un árbol. Apoyé la cabeza contra el tronco. La lluvia notándose menos y llegando más suave por las densas ramas de pino que estaban sobre su cabeza. Respiré hondamente al notar como el agua fría, helada, corría por mi rostro. Eso siempre me había relajado. Siempre había sido así, en cuanto había una tormenta y todo el mundo corría a refugiarse, yo estaba a la intemperie, disfrutando de la lluvia en el rostro y la sensación de calma que me invadía.

Nadie saldría a buscarme, incluso para era casi un suicidio Freki seguirme. La fría lluvia en este clima era dura como agujas heladas y despiadada, destrozaba plantaciones e incluso alguna vez se había cargado un invernadero o había causado graves daños a una casa.

Nadie sería tan suicida como para seguirme.

Me abrazé las rodillas y enterré la cabeza entre las manos. Freki me apartó un poco del árbol para ponerse a mi espalda, abrigándome con su calor. Gracias a los dioses que no me había quitado el abrigo. Me arrebujé en la capa y me acerqué más a Freki, en busca de su calor. Enterré el rostro en su cuello.

No quería pensar en nada, pero ahí seguía todo. No sabía que me había pasado, yo nunca había sido así. Y Dave. Oh, Dave.

¿Qué, por todos los dioses, nos había pasado?

Jamás desde que tenía memoria recordaba haber discutido con él, como mucho habíamos peleado metiéndonos jugetonamente con el otro y cuando teníamos distintas opiniones de algo que carecía de importancia.

Recordé algo que me heló los huesos hasta la médula.

_Haremos sentir a padre orgulloso. La discordia y el caos reinarán en ese maldito antro. No sabrán que les golpeó._

Agujas se estaban clavando contra mi cráneo. El aire escapó de mis pulmones durante un momento por el intenso dolor. Negué con la cabeza.

Cuantas veces desearía por no tener este don.

Aunque más que don era una maldición. ¿Quien en su sano juicio querría que un grupo de ancianas milenarias y aburridas le torturasen con imágenes del pasado y el futuro? Pero aun así había que estaban celosos. Ellos no sabían, y yo no era tan mala como para desear que supiesen.

Me tensé como un arco.

Alguien se sentó a mi lado.

Freki gruño. Con cariño.

-Hei, kære venn- le saludé-. Hola, querido amigo. Hacia tiempo que no dabas señales de vida.

Me sonrió, mostrándome esos dientecillos de tiburón que yo encontraba tan adorables.

-¿Qué paso que fuera tan grave como para que salieses en plena tormenta? No cuenta el refrescarse o reponer energías- bufé divertida, pero no contesté a su pregunta y el siempre se daba cuenta de esas cosas-. Oh- dijo colocándose enfrente mío y obligándome a mirarlo sujetándome la barbilla. Le dediqué una mirada asesina, pero no se inmutó-. Tu provocaste la tormenta, ¿no es así?

No le respondí, pero le miraba fijamente preguntándome como quedaría su cabeza en mi pared.

Ebbe suspiró derrotado y se sentó a mi lado, frotándose la cara con las manos.

-Los humanos sois más complicados de lo que merecéis la pena.

Reí.

-Dijo negro el cuervo al grajo, landvaettir.

Ebbe bufó y comenzó a acariciar a Freki. Dedicamos un rato a esa divertida actividad, viendo como un lobo descomunal y de aspecto francamente amenazante se comportaba como un cachorrillo inofensivo.

Skylar había tenido tanta razón aquel día hacía un millón de años... Que bajo había caído el mito.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó con suavidad.

Apreté los labios en una fina línea.

-No quiero hablar de ello ahora, si no te importa- el asintió con una suave sonrisa y continúe-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se puso la mano en el pecho intentando hacerse el ofendido.

-¿Qué otra razón a parte de visitar a mi enfadada amiga y aguantar sus revolucionados estrógenos y su mal humor?

Al segundo siguiente tenía un montón de nieve en la cara. Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Que madura.

-Gracias- entonces me dí cuenta de lo que había dicho y gemí-. Dioses, paso demasiado tiempo con esa maldita hija de Njord.

El se rió en mi cara y comió mas nieve.

-Ahora- dije volviéndome seria-. ¿Por qué estás aquí realmente?

La sonrisa se agrió en sus finos labios y con una mueca se apartó un mechón de pelo marrón oscuro y verdoso del rostro.

-Es uno de los pueblo que los mortales tienen cerca- al ver mi mirada confusa, me explicó-. Quieren talar una parte de la reserva. Creen que nadie se enterará siendo este un ligar tan apartado.

-¿Nadie se ha dado cuenta?- estaba indignada.

Los mortales siempre se comportaban de esta manera. Se creían los dueños del mundo, cerrando su mente a cualquier otra cosa.

Mortales estúpidos.

Ebbe negó con la cabeza.

-Han ido por caminos poco transitados y se están preparando- me miró con una sonrisa suave y sarcástica-. La tormenta les a retrasado. Por eso debo darte las gracias. Siempre has tenido un gran don de la casualidad.

-Bah- repliqué, quitándole importancia con un gesto de mano-. Da igual. Ahora- dije levantándome-, nos vamos.

-¿Eh?

Intenté no rodar los ojos ni parecer demasiado exasperada.

Los hombres eran idiotas, tanto seres mágicos como semidioses, dioses y mortales.

-Vamos a solucionar el problema.

Me dedicó una sonrisa amarga.

-¿Crees que no lo hemos intentado?

Entonces sonreí, con mucha ferocidad y Ebbe palideció.

-Eso es porque no me dijiste nada, kæjere venn- Freki gruñó de acuerdo y se levanto.

Ebbe nos imitó y se encaminó hacia los árboles, alargando la mano para crear una puerta que nos llevase al lugar donde había el problema.

Con los años y múltiples visitas al bosque, había descubierto que los landvaettir tenían un vínculo con el bosque tan profundo que podían manipular las raíces de Yggdrasil, al igual que los elfos, para hacer una especie de portales. Eran muy útiles, y era una de los pocos afortunados que conocían (y aún más) y tenía como amigo a uno de ellos. Era Ebbe el que me había enseñado a manipular las raíces de Yggdrasil para mostrar lo que yo quisiera.

Ebbe se adentró entre la maleza, no sin antes coger mi mano. Agarré a Freki por el pellejo para que no se perdiese.

Un torbellino de hojas nos invadió, dejándonos sin ver nada a parte de el verde opaco que era su color. Freki gruñó duro; odiaba estos viajes. De pronto hubo suelo bajo mis pies y me agaché un poco, para recuperar el equilibrio. Freki cayó de costado y se levantó con enfado mientras Ebbe se quitaba unas hojas del pelo.

Puff, presumido.

-Aquí estamos...- empezó diciendo.

-¡Qué hace la hija de Asgard aquí!- siseó una voz entre las sombras.

Me volví para encontrar a un Landvaettir que me llegaba por la cadera como mucho, de largo pelo y barba blancos cuyos ojos verde oscuros me fulminaban. Me enseñaba los dientes en una pose que él creería amenazante, pero que en realidad era bastante cómica, teniendo en cuenta que le faltaban varios de ellos.

-Markkus- dije inclinandome con respeto, haciendo caso omiso a lo que había dicho. Muchos eran los que me juzgaban por donde venía y no por cómo era. Ese solía ser el primero y último error que cometían, ese e infravalorarme. Lamentablemente, no podía matar a uno de los tres Landvaettir más antiguos y poderosos. Una pena-. Es un honor y un privilegio verte de nuevo.

Freki tocó el suelo con el hocico, en una inclinación lobuna.

Varios landvaettir aparecieron detrás de uno de sus líderes, dándome una mirada agradecida por aparecer para ayudarles. Pero no todos se comportaban de esa manera. Pero algo era algo, no se podía tener todo en esta vida.

Markkus levantó la barbilla con un brillo codicioso en los ojos.

Todas las criaturas vivientes valoraban con mucha estima que una princesa de Asgard, única semidiosa viva e hija que tenía actualmente el príncipe de Asgard, pero otras que no me conocían, no me creían mas que una niña presumida hija de ese pendenciero principito.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- demandó con superioridad.

Bajé la mirada y le miré respetuosa a los ojos.

-Venía porque Ebbe me dijo que un grupo de incultos humanos quería destrozar parte del bosque- varios landvaettir asintieron a eso, aunque hubiese exagerado un poco-. Quiero prestarles mi brazo y espada para ayudarles a detenerlos en esta atrocidad.

Un poco de respeto cruzó por los ojos de algunos landvaettir, sabiendo que este no era un problema que no me incumbiera, pero que venía a ayudarlos por amistad.

Markkus se cerró en banda.

-¡No necesitamos tu ayuda, princesita!- respondió con burla y desprecio.

Levanté mi vista con furia, taladrando sus ojos desde toda mi altura. Markkus retrocedió y varios landvaettir se removieron incómodos.

-He venido como signo de amistad, a prestaros mi hierro y mi brazo en tiempos de necesidad, Markkus. Si lo quieres valorar o despreciar no es asunto mío. Pero nunca te olvides con quién hablas.

El landvaettir parpadeó sorprendido, orgullo herido brilló en sus ojos, pero sabía que no debía segur faltándome al respeto.

Las noticias llegan veloces a Asgard, y Hugin y Munin nunca andan muy lejos.

-Katherine Mattson- dijo con amargura-. Apreciamos tu gesto, pero no andamos tan necesitados como para pedir tu hierro o tu brazo. Vuelve por donde has venido y lucha tus propias guerras, semidiosa.

-Ella podría sabotear las máquinas- dijo una voz de repente. Otros dos Landvaettir aparecieron. Los otros miembros restantes del consejo.

-Cierto- dijo el más anciano de todos. Apoyó una mano en el hombro de Ebbe para sostenerse y me miró con esos ojos lechosos de verde hacía tiempo apagado, ciegos-. Nunca uno de los hijos de Asgard se ha mostrado más noble que tú, Katherine. Siempre se creían superiores- se irguió un poco mas. Ahora me llegaría poco por debajo de la cintura-. Agradecemos toda la ayuda que puedas prestarnos contra estos estúpidos mortales.

Asentí guardando silencio. Markkus parecía a punto de tener un ictus, pero sabiamente se mantuvo callado en presencia de sus dos iguales.

Más tarde continuaría con sus brabatas.

-Buena suerte, hija de Asgard- dijeron los dos ancianos al unísono, rápidamente seguidos por Markkus.

-Gracias- me volvió a decir el más anciano de todos.

Todo el mundo decía que había vivido en los tiempos en los que aún nuestra cultura era gloriosa, tan viejo era que ni él se acordaba de su propio nombre. El más anciano que se recordaba me sonrió.

Le sonreí de vuelta y me arrodillé ante él. Freki me imitó.

Una luz verde parpadeo. Yo con la vista todavía en el suelo. Cuando me levanté no quedaba ninguno de ellos.

Me dí la vuelta y suspiré, esto sería fácil. Di un par de vueltas por el claro que habían hecho, desierto con la excepción de unas abandonadas máquinas.

Me acerqué a la primera, una excavadora, y sonreí maleficamente.

-Demasiado fácil- canturreé.

&amp;%&amp;

Me llevó toda la noche el dejarles una no-muy-agradable sorpresa.

Reí con ganas, observando mi grandiosa obra.

Todos los circuitos de las máquinas estaban hechos papilla, sin contar los desperfectos que una pequeña tormenta había echo a las máquinas. Digamos que me había desquitado un poco con esto.

No podrían denunciar ni quejarse sin delatar lo que habían hecho, y las pérdidas de esta excursión les harían replantearse volver en mucho tiempo.

Mortales. Siempre se creían que se podían salir con la suya, perjudicando a todos a su favor.

En ese momento Freki empezó a gruñir.

Antes de desenvainar, unas sombras salieron del bosque y nos envolvieron en redes.

Caí al suelo pesadamente, sin luchar por liberarme. Eso solo haría mas difícil salir. Freki lanzaba dentelladas hacia la red a mi lado, luchando inútilmente. Una lanza se clavó contra mi cuello, haciéndome sangre en el lugar que tocaba.

Levanté la vista desafiante, y mi atacante cogió aire de un golpe.

Sólo por eso supe que era hombre.

Tenía más o menos mi edad, aunque sería más bajo. Pelo largo que llevaba aceitado y a los hombros colgaba como una lluvia negra, aunque llevaba algunos mechones trenzados con plumas. Sus ojos marrón oscuro y su piel raramente tostada en estos lugares me llamaron la atención. Las plumas del pelo me llamaron la atención. Águila, supe. Iba cubierto de pieles de arriba a abajo.

Otros como él salieron del bosque. El menor tendría doce, el mayor estaría a las puertas de la cuarentena.

Uno pinchó con una lanza a Freki y este gruñó salvajemente.

-Que ni se os pase por la cabeza- murmuré en mi tono más oscuro, sorprendiendo a todos, probablemente por mi apariencia-, o juro por todos los dioses que desearéis no haber nacido nunca.

-Palabras valientes para alguien que está cautiva.

Un hombre de treinta y cinco se acercó con cautela. Posó la mano en el hombro del chico que apuntaba a mi garganta.

Padre e hijo. Agujas se clavaron en mi cabeza y gruñí. Los hombres dudaron un poco y oí como las Nornas reían alborozadas.

-Soltadme- gruñí.

-No- dijo con voz un poco temblorosa el muchacho.

Llamé a la tormenta y un trueno sonó a lo lejos.

-No sabes con quién te metes.

-Tú tampoco- replicó uno de los adultos, volviendo a pinchar a Freki.

Otro trueno retumbó más cerca. Mucho más cerca.

El hombre que parecía el jefe me evaluó con la mirada. Sabía lo que veía, o lo que creía ver: una desaliñada rubia quinceañera con las neuronas oxigenadas por el tinte de pelo y los productos de belleza. Sus ojos delataban este pensamiento.

La tormenta se acercó.

El hombre quitó la mano del hombro de su hijo e inspeccionó el lugar. Volvió al poco tiempo, sorprendido.

-¿Qué has hecho?- todos me miraron confusos.

-Adelantarme a ustedes, por lo visto. ¿O acaso no han venido también a dejar en ruinas estas máquinas?

Se removieron inquietos.

-¿Quién eres?- masculló el furibundo muchacho, hundiendo mas la lanza en mi garganta.

Freki gruño peligrosamente, haciendo que algunos se estremecieran.

-Alguien a quien no quieres enfadar.

Retrocedieron ante la fuerza de mis palabras.

-Vayámonos- dijo unos.

Cobarde, pensé.

El jefe aún me miraba, como preguntándose qué hacer.

Al final asintió.

Nos quitaron las redes y cada uno retrocedió por su lado. Yo limpiándome la herida de sangre y prometiendo muerte al muchacho, ya pálido, que me la había producido.

-Tu nombre- miré al jefe, sorprendida por que al fin hablara después del silencio que se había cernido en el claro-. Dilo y te podrás ir.

-Katherine "Karee" Mattson- dije, irguiéndome en toda mi estatura, muy superior a la de ellos-. Hija de Thor.

Podría también rescatar el título de princesa, pero lo odiaba a muerte. No soportaba como la gente me trataba por mi apariencia, y eso no mejoraba cuando sabían quien era.

El hombre asintió y se retiraron. Antes de desaparecer del todo en el bosque, se giró, con el brazo sobre los hombros de su hijo.

-Yo soy Kanda, y mi hijo se llama Koda.

Si esperar respuesta desaparecieron en el bosque.

Me volví a Freki, acariciándole para que dejase de gruñir.

-Tranquilo- susurré quedamente-. Ya paso, chico. Ya paso todo.

Resultaba increíble que fuera yo la que le tenía que calmar.

-Karee.

Me giré para ver a Ebbe con su hermano pequeño.

-¡Karee!- corrió a abrazarme el pequeño. Lo abrazé de vuelta y lo agarré por los hombros para mirarlo bien.

-Has crecido. Serías un excelente guerrero si sigues así.

El pequeño se sonrojó hasta lo imposible y Ebbe me sonrió y me tendió la mano.

-A casa.

Suspiré-gruñí.

-Lo se.

Ebbe me miró con curiosidad y negé con la cabeza.

Suspiró.

-Siempre tan misteriosa.

Reí sin ganas, con el corazón en un puño y una sombra en la mente por el encuentro que acababa de tener. Lo miré. Esto lo hacía para protegerlos a todos, aún a costa de mi inocencia. De la que tan temprano me había visto separada.

Lo hacía para protegerlos. Necesitaba creer eso. Si no, nada habría valido la pena.

-Si- dije en tono misterioso guiñando un ojo al hermanito de Ebbe-. ¿Si no qué gracia tiene todo esto?

**Soy como un edificio en ruinas a punto de derrumbarse.**


	23. Chapter 22

Entré sigilosamente en la Casa y paseé por los desiertos pasillos unos minutos. Todo el mundo debía de estar dormido; era la una de la mañana y el toque de queda era a las once y media, para los menores de doce a las diez.

Freki me dió un toque con el hocico en el brazo derecho, empujándome hacia el salón. Lo miré desconcertada y caminó en esa dirección. Se detuvo para hacerme una seña para que lo siguiese.

Solo esperaba que no me estuviese llevando a Dave. No creía poder enfrentarlo ahora, y, realmente, no tenía humor ni paciencia para ello.

Aún estaba descolocada por mi encuentro misterioso, y eso había sacado a relucir otra vez lo que ese chico... Frank. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que sucedía, pero algo me decía que acabaría averiguandolo. Pero aún no era el momento de eso.

Esto solo era el comienzo, y tenía problemas más importantes en estos momentos. Algo malo se acercaba, lo sentía muy hondo.

Dave...lo que había pasado era como una especie de advertencia.

Mi mundo entero iba a cambiar, lo presentía, pero antes tendría que solucionar cosas en él.

Este verano...el clima era de invierno. Eso daba una mala señal y muy mala espina, y lo que sentía me hacía esperar lo peor.

Recé para que no fuera lo que pensaba y todo acabase bien fuera lo que fuese lo que ocurriría. Los gemelos también eran una señal, aunque creía que ellos no eran los causantes de mi pelea con Dave.

Bueno, más bien creo que ellos convirtieron una pequeña hoguera en un incendio forestal, lo que confirmaba para mí quién era su padre.

Esto lo había provocado Elyn, me jugaba el cuello en eso.

Esa vieja arpía había sonreído con una diversión innata. Me las iba a pagar. Por las mismas raíces de Yggdrasil que me lo pagaría.

Llegué al salón y ví dos figuras rubias. Mis tías.

-Ya era hora Karee- dijo Hilda con una ligera sonrisa-. ¿Se te fue la rabieta ya?

Puse mi rostro en piedra. Podrían caerme bien y ser parte de mi familia, pero aún así no podía contarles nada. Si mostraba alguna debilidad se me lanzarían encima como animales. No debía dejarles saber lo trastocada que me había dejado mi pelea con Dave, ni el encuentro inesperado que había tenido.

-¿Cómo está?

-Rabiosa- dijo Sigrún con una sonrisa ligera-. Quiere que le contemos todo y recurre a la furia para ocultar la frustración que siente- sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Me recuerda a la Karee de hace un par de años.

Asentí secamente, ocultando la satisfacción que sentía por lo que había dicho.

-¿Dónde está?

Ellas sonrieron.

-Nos dijiste que no te lo contásemos- me recordó Hilda.

Me permití una sonrisa entonces y asentí.

-Exactamente. ¿Sabeis que clase de demonio poseía a mi hermano mayor antes?

Se miraron como si se preguntaran que contarme y que no. Un trueno sonó a lo lejos, en advertencia.

-Vale, vale- dijo Hilda levantando las manos-. Fue Elyn.

Lo que sospechaba, pero ella sola no podía haber provocado una reacción tan grande.

-Pero...- rezongó Sigrún mirándome fijamente-. No te acabamos de contar nada que no supieras ya, ¿verdad?

Sonreí afiladamente, llevándome una mano al pecho en falsa ofensa.

-La duda ofende, mía queridas tías.

Ellas también sonreiron de manera afilada.

-Bueno- dijo Hilda-. Vete a dormir. Porque seas una princesita no te vas a librar del entrenamiento de mañana. Y, por si te olvidabas, ya ha pasado el toque de queda.

Gruñí y llamé a Freki con un gesto. Me fuí sin despedirme con falsa arrogancia. Me acababa de librar de una sin demasiado esfuerzo.

Me dirigí a mi habitación. Entré y observé como mis compañeras dormían.

Maija estaba acurrucada con Ursa a sus pies. Linnae, en una posición que le dejaría otra vez un atroz dolor de cuello. Y, por supuesto, el desastre de Astrid, la cual aún tenía ropa sucia el la cama y ese desastre de pelo que en todos los años que la conocía jamás se había peinado.

Suspiré pesadamente y me senté en mi cama, el colchón hundiéndose por mi peso. Me deshice de las capas de cuero, las botas y las armas mientras Freki se acostaba para que ella se apoyara en él.

Como siempre, me debatí entre si impedir o no los sueños aquella noche. Lo había echo ya en otras ocasiones, pero despertaba mucho peor que cuando las Nornas le daban esos sueños.

Era peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

Deshize la trenza y me acostó con Freki, compartiendo el calor después de la noche helada que habíamos pasado. El dormir con Freki era el único consuelo para cuando me despertaba después de todas esas horrorosas imágenes.

Normalmente, le enseñaban la Caída. Cuando el cristianismo se empezó a extender y los persiguieron por ser unos "barbaros". Muchas veces la ponían en la carne de personas de esa época, lo que era simplemente traumatizante.

Me pregunté que haría mi padre si alguna vez se enteraba de a lo que era sometida. Probablemente no le importase demasiado. Si lo soportaba era fuerte, ¿si no? Innecesaria.

Así eran las cosas en este mundo. La brutalidad podía a la razón, y muchas veces era la perdición de muchos de mis compañeros, que preferían lanzarse directos a la batalla (más bien suicidarse), que buscar una estrategia para ganar.

La paciencia no era una de las virtudes que más destacasen en ellos.

Finalmente, el sueño me venció y cerré los ojos, cruzando los dedos para no ver nada horrible; estaba terriblemente cansada, física y psicológicamente. Y mi humor ahora no era precisamente bueno.

El sueño me arrastró como una marea, dejándome aturdida ante un paisaje que desconocía. Estaba en el salón de una casa, todo era un desastre. Envoltorios de cómoda basura cubrían el suelo, y los muebles tenían un aspecto nauseabundo.

De repente se oyó como se abría una puerta. Una chica bajita y de pelo caoba apareció a través de ella, con una mochila gris al hombro. Sus preocupados ojos grises analizaron la estancia. Tendría unos ocho años como mucho.

De pronto empezaron los gritos. Venían de una habitación cercana, y eran escalofriantes.

La niña fue dando pasos ligeros, como si la fuesen a oír a través de rodó el ruido que hacían, llegó a la puerta de la calle y salió.

Ya sabía quien era, había presentido que no eran los gemelos los que debíamos recoger. Si eran hijos de quien creía jamás nos habrían enviado a buscarlos. Es más, los colgarían en Asgard si se enteraban.

No por nada que no tuviese sentido, podíamos ser todo los salvajes que quisieran, pero no hacíamos las cosas por que sí. Si eran hijos de quien creía, no se lo pensarían dos veces antes de reducir la Casa a cenizas solo por diversión para después ponerse a bailar sobre los cadáveres carbonizados de los que quedaron dentro.

Seguí a la niña, ví como huía de los monstruos y mataba a alguno con una lanza que misteriosamente se había encontrado en el camino. La seguí hasta aquella abandonada nave industrial. Ví cuando llegaron los gemelos y...lo que le hicieron.

Todo lo que le hicieron.

Había visto muchas cosas malas y horribles, y lo que le habían hecho a esa niña...eso estaba en uno de los puestos más altos de la lista.

Al final cargaron su cuerpo entre los dos y lo tiraron al mar, donde sería pasto de los peces. Nadie lloraría por ella, ningún equipo llevaría el luto por ella.

Había muerto antes de llegar al hogar, como desgraciadamente ocurría demasiado a menudo.

Si antes odiaba a los gemelos, no quería pensar en lo que les haría de poder hacerlo. Esos espantapájaros de mierda habían alcanzado un nivel de odio que había desconocido hasta el momento.

Debería admitirles el mérito, pero estaba demasiado ocupada planeando sus asesinatos.

De repente, una oleada de imágenes echas borrones me llegaron. Gruñí un poco ante los aguijonazos de dolor que producía.

Una imagen paró.

Estaba en un barco. Era un buen barco. Amplia cubierta de madera clara y se veía muy bien trabajado, con bellos detalles tallados en la madera y con decoraciones en bronce. Astrid sentiría envidia si pudiera ver esto. Mucha envidia.

Una risa sonó a mi derecha. Me giré para ver a una morena con una especie de pijama negro. Sus ojos verde claro estaban delineados con negro. La reconocí como la chica que estaba atada a mi lado en la visión que tuve cuando mi hermana pequeña.

-Lo que tu digas, Karee- dijo con un leve acento de oriente próximo, por lo que pude identificar. Tampoco estaba tan segura-. Aún te debo una revancha. ¡Eh, por fin llegan!- me dió un codazo en las costillas mientras giñaba un ojo-. Si no tuviese a Walt, te robaría el chico.

Me imaginaba que mi cara en este momento estaba a lo "¿WTF?", pero mi to de la visión gruñó amenazante, secundada por Geri y Freki.

En ese momento, pasos se acercaron.

En cuanto me volví para mirar, el mundo se desvaneció.

-¡BARBIE!

Caí de la cama en un acto reflejo para alejarme del sonido. Caí encima de Ursa, que se fue a esconder inmediatamente debajo de la cama de su dueña, bifando como una endemoniada.

-¡Astrid!- regañaron Linnae y Maija.

Yo solo gemí, con un dolor de cabeza de caballo.

-¿Qué?- me espetó la pequeña pelirroja cuando la mire mal-. Te ibas a perder el desayuno.

-Casi mejor. No tengo hambre.

Maija suspiró y me ayudó a levantarme del suelo.

-¿Qué viste esta vez?

Me tensé. ¿Debería contárselo a alguien? Quizás, pero quería haberiguar la estrategia de ese par, y se lo contaba a alguien de aquí, lo más probable era que los hubiesen matado en menos de cinco minutos.

-Llamad a los chicos.

Entraron con la nueva incorporación.

-Hola, Karee- me saludó tímidamente.

Le sonreí y dimos por empezada la reunión. Esto iba a ser movidito. Y no fallé, cuando acabé de contar lo que había visto, teníamos atados y amordazados a Astrid, Holger y un poco a Linnae.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- me preguntó Aaren.

Daba las gracia a los dioses por tener alguien de tanta sangre fría cerca. Y de mi lado. Mientras los atados querían arrancarles la cabeza a ese par, los pequeños del grupo estaban horrorizados. Sven había vomitado un poco en nuestro baño, y aún parecía con ganas de querer vomitar más.

-Quiero averiguar lo que planean- dije pausadamente-. No creo que sea conveniente decir nada todavía y, creedme, los quiero más muertos que nadie. Tenemos que tenerlos vigilados, pero de momento no debemos actuar.

Aaren asintió.

-Eso es fácil de conseguir. No son pocos los que nos deben favores.

Asentí.

-Sí, sería buen momento para cobrar algunos.

-¿Y si preguntan por qué los queremos vigilados?- reflexionó una pálida Maija.

-Todos han notado que no algo bueno en ellos. No se extrañaran si lo pedimos.

Todos ellos asintieron. Me giré hacia los demás.

-¿Os podemos quitar esto o vais a ir a matalos?- Linnae me miró mal, pero Holger puso una mirada maléfica y Astrid se encogió de hombros como si pensara que no sería una mala idea.

-Chicos- regañó Aaren.

Al final los soltamos y nos fuimos a vestir para ir al desayuno. Me puse un viejo chándal gris y una camiseta blanca de manga larga y algo ajustada. Puesto esto, me armé.

-Solo vamos a desayunar- dijo Linnae girando los ojos con gesto divertido.

-Y después iremos a entrenar- le recordé-, no quiero pasarme por aquí otra vez solo para venir a buscar esto.

Ellas asintieron pensaribas a mi razonamiento y cogieron sus armas también.

Llegamos al comedor y se hizo de repente el silencio. Todos me miraban.

No me extrañaba, siempre era así. Les ignoramos e iba a ir a nuestro sitio de siempre, pero frente a la silla a la que me sentaba siempre estaba mi hermano, mirándome con gesto arrepentido. Me hirvió la sangre y pasé de largo para sentarme en otra mesa. Mi equipo me siguió. Ignoré la mirada acusadora que me lanzaban Kristof y Fedric desde la distancia.

-No podrás evitarlo siempre, lo sabes, ¿no?- dijo Astrid al fin. No en voz baja, por supuesto. Eso habría ido en contra de su religión-. Esto no es tan grande.

-Lo sé perfectamente- le espeté-, pero al menos puedo intentarlo.

Mis amigos no dijeron nada, pero me miraron raro todo el desayuno. Todo el mundo me miro raro todo el desayuno. Los ignoré y le dí una tira de beicon crujiente a Freki.

**No me gusta hacer lo que la gente espera de mi. ¿Por qué debo vivir bajo las expectativas de los demás en lugar de las mías?**


	24. Chapter 23

En cuanto terminó el desayuno y estaba dispuesta a marcharme lo más lejos posible de allí, Yorick se subió a la maldita mesa.

Algún día una a realizar uno de los muchos asesinatos que le tenía preparado. En serio, ese hombre me tenía hasta las narices.

-Ha habido un ataque a un pueblo al norte del lago- soltó de sopetón. Hizo una pausa dramática-. No hay supervivientes.

Había varios métodos de su gestión que no me gustaban, y ese era uno de ellos: siempre intentaba montar un numerito en vez de ir directo al grano, como ahora mismo. Acababa de alterar a todos los semidioses en vez de llamar a equipos para la misión e informarles cuando ya estuviesen en camino. Ahora los que tenían parientes en ese pueblo, exigirían ir para vengarse, lo cual era bueno y malo al mismo tiempo; bueno: estarían más motivados para acabar con ellos; malo: se cegarían con la rabia y así era más probable que tuviésemos un par de bajas.

Mientras todos estaban armando escándalo, Yorick me miró interrogante. Le devolví una señal de fastidio y se rió entre dientes.

-Imbécil- mascullé mientras acariciaba a Freki.

Linnae asintió.

-Acaba de cagarla nivel: vamos a palmarla.

La miramos raro.

-¿Qué?

Holger gimió.

-Mierda, justo hoy se me tenía que olvidar traer la cámara- se volvió a Sven-. Linnae no volverá a hacer un chiste en otros mil años y nos hemos perdido grabarlo.

Gracias a los dioses, Lennart le dió una colleja.

-No seas idiota Holger.

Astrid bufó.

-Es Holger, está en su naturaleza. Eso es como pedirle a Barbie que no de palizas en los entrenamientos o que deje de ser misteriosa. O que no me ignore.

No les hize ni caso y ví como Yorick intentaba calmar el barullo que había montado.

-Iremos diez equipos y yo- eso los calmó más o menos. Dijo los nombres de los equipos y todos gemimos; nos tocaba otra vez. Pero había algo bueno: Dave no salía con nosotros.

Me levanté y di gracias a los dioses por haberme preparado esta mañana por si había pelea.

-Vamos- les animé-. No tenemos todo el día y aún tenéis que coger vuestras cosas.

&amp;%&amp;

Olía a cerrado, y el clima era agobiante. La estancia era algo más amplia que las del resto del barco, pero eso no cambiaba que fuera demasiado pequeña para diez semidioses.

Nos había tocado remos en primer turno. Eso estaba bien, me tranquilizaba el ritmo constante y enérgico, y así podía pensar mejor.

Freki estaba delante de Astrid y de mí. Linnae y Maija estaban delante de nosotras, y los chicos estaban al otro lado del pasillo.

-¿Por qué narices los a traído?- me preguntó Astrid, señalando con la barbilla a los gemelos, que estaban remando con ayuda de Yorick delante de Holger y Lennart.

-Ya lo sabes, Astrid, los ha traído para que su padre los reclame de una vez.

Ella frunció el ceño y me susurró:

-Pero tu sabes quién es, ¿por qué nunca han dicho si el dios es su padre o su madre?

Mierda, la misma trampa en la que había pillado a Skylar hacía años.

-Es complicado.

Astrid bufó, apartando un mechón pelirrojo de su cara.

-Si tú lo dices...

Estuvimos así una hora más, hasta que llegaron los de repuesto. Entonces salimos para estiramos en la cubierta del barco. Allí redescubrimos que no se nos había atrofiado el olfato.

Me alejé algo del grupo para poder pensar con claridad. No podía decir quien era su padre, no solo por que no podría ver lo que planeaban, sino por que los lincharían vivos y enviarían sus cabezas a Asgars en la punta de una pica.

Suspire cansada y Freki restregó su cabezón contra mi hombro. Era un útil consuelo cuando no podía contarle mis cosas a los demás.

Una figura se acercó a mi y se apoyó en la barandilla a mi izquierda.

-Quiero matarlos- confesó Astrid-, pero no por eso niña. Al menos no solo por ella, sino por que te han echo cerrarte más- suspiró frustrada-. Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros...pero tú te empeñas en que puedes con todo sola. Quizás puedas, pero no tiene por qué ser así. Tus pesadillas... A veces me entran ganas de matar a las Nornas o a tu padre por dejar que pases esto- confesó-. Aunque a veces me alegro de que nos los cuentes, pero quiero que sepas que puedes. Joder, ya parezco Aaren. Puta sea.

Reí suavemente.

-Por fin se te pega algo bueno y luego vas y lo fastidiaba.

Ella bufó.

-Lo que tú digas, Barbie.

Se quedó a mi lado y se vinieron los otros. Estábamos callados mientras nos acercábamos a tierra. Sabíamos lo que nos esperaba. Otros grupos vinieron con nosotros, todos tensos por lo que vendría a continuación. Desde aquí se veía una serie de columnas de humo saliendo de lo que antes debía de ser un pueblo.

Cuando llegamos a tierra, nos separamos en grupos de dos. Yo iría con Astrid por el noroeste del pueblo, para averiguar si había un rastro.

Empezamos a caminar y nos metimos un poco por una calleja del pueblo fantasma. Todo estaba medio en ruinas, pero algo llamó mi atención.

Reconocí al instante la escena. La misma niña con los ojos de Daven que me miraba sin vida.

Me fui por donde habíamos venido y solté el contenido de mi estómago. Cuando Astrid vino parecía que quería hacer lo mismo que yo. Incluso Freki parecía asqueado por la escena.

-Ya habías visto esto.

No era una pregunta, pero asentí de todos modos, incorporándome y limpiandome la boca con la mano.

-Cuando venía hacia la Casa con Dave. Fue mi segunda visión clara.

Astrid asintió pálida.

-Creo que tenía razón cuando dije que a veces me alegraba de que no nos contases lo que ves.

Reí suavemente mientras me volvía a limpiar la boca.

-No sabes cuanta razón tienes.

Negó con la cabeza.

-No me puedo creer que haya personas que tengan celos de ti.

-Es lo que pasa con la ignorancia- dige encogiendome de hombros.

Freki me golpeó la pierna con el hocico y señaló unas huellas. Mire a Astrid; estaban frescas.

-Ve a por los demás- ordené a Freki.

El gran lobo se fue a paso firme y amplio para buscarlos. Astrid y yo nos metimos entre los árboles para seguir las huellas. Nos llevaron a un campamento.

Abrí la boca hasta lo imposible y Astrid y yo nos miramos; ¿quién era tan idiota como para matar un pueblo entero y acampar al lado? Iban a morir más pronto aún por su arrogancia.

Fuimos por las sombras mientras vigilabamos el campamento.

Había unos veinte seres de dos metros y medio con la piel de un color blanco escarchado y al pelo y las barbas azules, sabía quienes eran por que estábamos emparentados con ellos: eran gigantes de hielo.

¿Cómo demonios habían llegado a Midgard desde su mundo? Vale que a lo largo de la historia se habían colado unos pocos, pero habían sido unos pocos, nunca un grupo tan grande y bien armado como este.

Eso no hizo más que incrementar mis nervios. Este verano...el clima era justo igual que como si el invierno no su hubiera ido. Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral.

Además, ¿qué razón tenían para atacarnos? Estaban en tregua con Asgard, ya que aunque algunos dioses descendiesen de ellos, siempre habían estado en guerra.

Un gigante de tres metros salió de la tienda mas amplia y elegante.

-Hrungnir- dijeron todos los demás inclinándose ante él.

El sonrió petulante y se puso a hablar en otro idioma con ellos. Tenía la barba trenzada con cuentas de oro labrado.

Oí un relincho treinta metro mas lejos. Se me oprimió el pecho. Fui corriendo hasta el lugar de donde había salido. Astrid salio corriendo y maldiciendo en voz baja detrás mío.

Llegamos a un pequeño claro y vimos que otros dos gigantes vigilaban una jaula de hierro oscuro. Dentro estaba la criatura más hermosa que había visto nunca: una yegua de color beige oscuro. Sus crines parecían echas del más fino oro, y sus ojos eran como dos enormes monedas de oro puro, inteligentes y vivaces.

Su mirada se fijó en mí y piafó. Uno de los gigantes se dió la vuelta molesto, y la golpeó con el extremo romo de su lanza. La yegua lanzó un relincho de protesta.

Sentí que la ira me invadía y ví un destello plateado.

Aaren y Holger nos saludaron alegremente desde los arbustos de enfrente. Aaren le dio una colleja a su compañero al saludar demasiado efusivamente, como un niño pequeño.

Justo entonces se desató el pandemónium.

Gritos llegaron desde el campamento: fritos de guerra. Serían veinticinco gigantes contra cuarenta y tres semidioses.

Nos las habíamos visto peores ocasiones muchas más veces de las que podía contar.

Los gigantes reaccionaren y estaban a punto de ir cuando una flecha alcanzo el cráneo del primero. Antes de que su compañero reaccionase, saqué mi espada mientras salía de los arbustos y le abrí desde el hombro hasta el ombligo. Cayó pesadamente al suelo.

Fue en aquel momento cuando la yegua se encabritó por el olor a sangre y tiró la puerta de la jaula abajo de una coz.

En aquel momento, hize lo más estúpido a imprudente de mi vida: me puse delante de ella.

Se paró en el aire. Me miró fijamente con sus enormes ojos. Un grito agónico llenó el aire y todo el mundo, recuperándose de la sorpresa, reaccionó. Fueron en dirección al campamento, pero yo me quedé quieta, con Freki a mi lado, delante de la hermosa yegua.

Entonces me subí encima suyo, esperando se me tirase y me diese una coz por idiota, pero ella empezó a correr hacia el campamento como alma que lleva el demonio, tan rápido que todo era un borrón a mi alrededor. Freki nos seguía con ánimo.

Entré en el campamento con la espada desenvainada en una mano y la otra mano agarrada a la crin de la yegua. Corté en dos a un gigante que amenazaba a un semidiós. Alrick me devolvió la mirada sorprendido.

Ah, mierda. Astrid me iba a matar cuando se enterase.

Ups.

Me detuve delante de Yorick, que tenía arrodillado y esposado al único gigante que quedaba con vida. Era el líder de aquel grupo: Hrungnir.

Todos los demás gigantes estaban muertos o moribundos. Había al menos cinco bajas de nuestro lado. Miré a Yorick con rabia. El podría haber evitado tantas bajas si lo hubiera planificado un poco mejor y no hubiese utilizado la rabia y el ansia de venganza de esta forma.

-Baja de ella- gruñó Hrungnir-. Ahora mismo.

-No estás en posición de decir nadanada a nadie- le espetó Yorick.

Los míos llegaron y Astrid me fulminó con la mirada. No sabía si era por lo de Alrick o por que la había obligado a correr mientras yo iba tan fresca a caballo.

-Gullfaxi no te pertenece- dije cuando recuperé el aliento y recordé los vínculos de su nombre-. Ella pertenece al Padre de Todos desde que perdiste la carrera a la que le desafiaste hace tanto tiempo. No tienes ningún derecho sobre ella, y yo tampoco.

Desmonté de Gullfaxi, mostrando mi punto y ella me acarició el hombro con el hocico.

Nos fuimos al barco con el prisionero encadenado y descansamos durante el camino de vuelta. Gullfaxi estaba jugando en cubierta con Freki, varios pequeños observando maravillados el juego de los dos.

-¿Cómo se pueden llevar tan bien?- preguntó estupefacta Linnae.

-A saber- masculló Holger mientras se recostaba contra la borda del barco.

Quedaba un par de horas para que anocheciera, pero íbamos a comer ya para irnos a dormir directamente en cuanto llegásemos.

Llamé a Freki con un silbido y vino para que me pudiese apoyar en él mientras me comía la hamburguesa. Gullfaxi se detuvo cerca de nosotros y piafó contenta en nuestra dirección, dando un pequeño salto para segur jugando con los niños, que habían decidido reemplazar a Freki.

-Bueno- dijo Aaren recostándose al lado de Astrid "discretamente"-. A casa y a dormir tranquilamente.

Miré a Gullfaxi, tan contenta como una potranca, y paseé la mirada entre los gemelos, que charlaban entre susurros alejados del resto de personas.

-Si tú lo dices- mascullé.

Me miraron inquietos y cerré los ojos, dispuesta a relajarme después de ese maldito día.

**No tengo fuerzas para rendirme.**


	25. Chapter 24

Volvimos a la Casa cuando ya era noche cerrada. Estábamos todos agotados, pero ya más tranquilos al saber que no habría más pueblos atacados de momento y que los muertos estaban vengados.

Algunos, los que tenían familiares en el pueblo atacado, se quedaron allí para con la ayuda de pueblos vecinos, organizar los funerales.

No sé a donde mandaron a Hrungnir ni me importaba mucho. Me angustiaba un poco más a donde se habrían llevado a Gullfaxi. Me había encariñado con ese caballo. Mucho.

Bueno, en realidad, me había enamorado un poco de esa hermosa yegua. Una pena que no pudiese ser mía. Pero de rodas formas, los animales no pertenecían a nadie, así que intenté olvidarme de ella.

Me tumbé en la cama rezando a todos los dioses imaginables para que las Nornas me dejaran tranquila aquella noche. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, hicieron caso de mis oraciones.

Por fin.

Me levanté agotada, aunque me hubiese levantado a las nueve y media de la mañana, y mi garganta estaba tan seca como el Sahara.

Maija y Linnae se estaban vistiendo, pero Astrid seguía dormida y de Freki era mejor ni hablar. Les dí una patada a cada uno que les tiró al suelo. Ambos reaccionaron de la misma manera: gimieron en protesta y se taparon los ojos a duras penas para intentar seguir durmiendo en el colchón que era el suelo.

Al final me harté de esperar a que se movieran, me duché y fui a vestirme. Cogí de mi baúl un leggin negro y me puse una camiseta ceñida blanca de cuello y manga larga con un jersey holgado azul oscuro. Me puse las botas de nieve negras y me armé.

Lista para ir a desayunar y patear un par de traseros después.

Astrid al fin se levantó entre maldiciones y se encerró en el baño. Era poco probable que saliese de allí hasta el almuerzo, así que fuimos al comedor. Tuve que arrastrar a Freki por el pellejo todo el camino. Y al final Astrid si nos acompañó.

Mi primera reacción al llegar al comedor, fue ir a buscar a Daven, para preguntarle cómo había dormido. Me detuve al acordarme de nuestra discusión.

Lo observé, estaba en nuestra mesa de siempre. Skylar habría echo un chiste malo, pues todos le miraban con mala cara. Kristof y Fedric estaban murmurando. Kristof me vió y me hizo una seña para que me acercara. Negué con la cabeza y puso cara de triste. Fedric me miró como si quisiera regañarme.

Entonces vi a Daven y me congelé. Tenía una sonrisa de estúpido por toda la cara, como si no pudiese ser más feliz. Más feliz sin mí. Ese pensamiento me cortó el corazón como una puñalada.

Entonces se inclinó para besar a Elyn en la boca. Un beso con lengua.

-¿Que cojo..?- Aaren le dió un codazo a Astrid.

-Se están comiendo la cara- dijo Maija con una mueca de asco.

Lennart la secundó. Parecía que Sven quería vomitar. Yo si que acababa de vomitarme un poco en la boca.

-Por las raíces de Yggdrasil- masculló Aaren-. No sabe en lo que se está metiendo- dijo negando con la cabeza.

Tenía razón. Los hijos de Hnoss siempre estaban rompiendo corazones. Esa zorra destrozaría a mi hermano en mil pedacitos y luego se reiría en su cara. Y en la mía, por no haber sabido impedirlo.

Me contuve. No, ahora ya no era nada mío. Nos habíamos evitado y dañado el uno al otro. Si prefería a esa cosa antes que a su sangre era elección suya.

Las Nornas nos pondrían a todos en nuestro sitio.

Cogí la comida y fuí a sentarme tranquilamente en nuestra nueva mesa. Todos me miraban extraño, pero yo comí con tranquilidad, ignorando las constantes miradas en mi dirección y reí buena parte de los chistes de Astrid. Actué como si nada hubiera pasado.

Freki gimió: le dolía a él también estar separado de su hermano. Le dí unos trozos mas de bacón y se calmó.

-Gracias.

Me sobresalté al oír a Alrick. El chico se parecía demasiado a un espantapájaros. Su gemelo estaba a su lado. Me tensé, pero mantuve el rostro como si fuese piedra.

-¿Por qué me las das?

Los chicos parecieron confusos. Lo iban a decir y Astrid me iba a matar. Mierda.

-Por salvarme la vida de aquel gigante de hielo- dijo Axell como si fuese obvio.

Astrid se atragantó y Volver y ella me asesinaron con la mirada.

-No deberías darmelas- dije seria, con el ceño levemente fruncido-. Vosotros habríais echo lo mismo conmigo si hubiese sido el caso- Astrid hizo un gesto burlón. Esto lo decía enserio, pero tal vez ellos si deberían darme las gracias.

-Sí- admitió Alrick con un brillo extraño en los ojos-. Pero gracias de todas formas.

Me encojí de hombros y me levanté. No había desayunado, tenía el estómago cerrado por un nudo. Holger se agenció mi desayuno y empezó a atiborrarse de nuevo.

-Nos vemos luego, tengo que hacer unas cosas- me despedí.

-¿El qué?- inquirió Maija, siempre curiosa.

-Asegurarme que Gullfaxi está cómoda- no quería admitir cuanto deseaba ver a la hermosa yegua de nuevo.

Me fuí a paso rápido y seguro, para no ver como Dave le daba otro beso a Elyn. Me entraron arcadas: ¿cómo no podía ver con claridad? Ya sabía que mi hermano era un inocentón, pero esto era pasarse.

Aunque yo sólo sabía cómo era ella por un par de palabras intercambiadas en todos estos años y algún que otro destello por parte de las Nornas. Pero sabía cómo era, y de lo que era capaz.

Quizás esto formaba parte de mi maldición; el saber siempre demasiado y ver como los que estaban a mi alrededor se hacían daño sin poder evitarlo.

Sí, eso sonaba como las Nornas. O como Sjofr y Hnoss.

Rezé a Gefjon, la diosa de las doncellas, para que me protegiese de esas dos diosas. No quería enamorarme, por mucha felicidad que eso pudiera producir. No quería enamorarme por algo que no estaba dispuesta a admitir nunca ante nadie, pero me conocía demasiado bien a mí misma: tenía miedo. Un rotundo miedo a enamorarme. Nada en esta vida me producía más pánico que eso.

Era débil, pero no permitiría nunca que eso me parase.

Antes la muerte.

&amp;%&amp;

Observé con tristeza cómo mi hermana se iba. Se debía de encontrar mal: no había comido nada. Freki a su lado parecía igual de apático.

-¿Pasa algo, Dave?- preguntó mi novia mientras me daba un beso en los labios.

Ya sabía como debía de sentirse mi hermana cuando controlaba la electricidad. Un chisporroteo me recorrió por todo el cuerpo cuando nuestros labios hicieron contacto.

Sonreí como un estúpido: no podía evitarlo.

-No, no es nada importante.

Ella me miró con esos ojos enormes azul claro, preocupada, pero al final me sonrió tranquilamente y se puso a charlar con las chicas de su equipo.

Vi que Skylar hacía gesto de querer vomitar y le miré fatal. Kristof solo había intercambiado su vista de mí a Karee frunciendo el ceño con tristeza. Fedric no me hablaba desde que había empezado con Elyn. O, cuando lo hacía, era muy seco. Era el único que no se alegraba por mí: Skylar se la pasaba haciendo chistes y Kristof estaba demasiado triste por mi pelea con Karee.

Yorick llamó la atención y le cedió su puesto a Olrún.

-Yo y mis hermanas debemos ir a Asgard con urgencia. El Padre de Todos nos llama para un consejo de guerra- todos nos quedamos petrificados. Continuó antes de que la bombardeasemos a preguntas-. El gigante de hielo capturado, Hrungnir, ha dicho que tenía orden de su rey de exterminar a todos los semidioses, para que estos no pudiesen ayudar a los dioses en esta guerra. Ya hemos probado lo equivocados que estaban- dijo con orgullo-. Somos más fuertes de lo que creen. Les costará algo más que un par de ilusos y torpes lanceros para acabar con nosotros. Y si caemos, caeremos con gloria- la vitorearon en esa parte-. Yorick y Karee se quedarán al mando hasta que volvamos.

Todos se congelaron en esa parte, en especial yo. Yorick lo esperaba, pero lo de Karee aún dolía.

Olrún me miró fijamente, como si lo hubiese echo a propósito.

-Dicho esto, nos vamos.

Las cinco Valkirias desaparecieron en un flash de plata que nos cegó a todos.

-¡Muy bien!- exclamó Yorick-. ¡Todos a su rutina diaria! Los mayores serán los que den las clases y haremos turnos de cinco grupos para ocuparnos de la comida hasta que lleguen. ¡Vamos!

Nos levantamos todos aún algo confusos. En cuanto llegamos a la sala de entrenamientos, Skylar me dió una de las collejas más fuertes de mi vida.

-¡Eh!- me quejé.

Kristof lo apartó tirándole de la oreja.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- le regaño.

-Pues ha hecho bien- masculló Fedric-. Llevo queriendo hacer eso desde hace cinco días.

Le miré mal. Sabía que no le gustaba Elyn, pero no hacía falta que fuera tan directo.

-¡Sueltame ya, joder!- rugió Skylar librándose de Kristof-. Le he pegado porque si no se hubiese cabreado con Karee, nos podríamos haber librado del maldito turno de cocinas.

Lo miramos mal.

-Si Daven y Karee se tienen que disculpar por algo- dijo Kristof duramente-, no es por eso.

-Yo no tengo nada por lo que disculparme- mi tono era definitivo.

Fedric rió amargamente.

-Ya claro. Ambos tenéis cosas por las que disculparos. Además, ¿desde cuando os peleáis?- fingió ponerse pensativo-. Ah, sí. Desde que empezaste a salir con Elyn.

Geri gruñó, sintiendo mi enfado.

-Déjala fuera de rodo esto, Fedric- gruñí.

-¿Es que no lo ves?- me espetó-. Desde que empezasteis has cambiado. Míranos a nosotros: ¿desde cuando discutimos? ¿Desde cuando ignoras a tu hermana, como si solo fuese otra más de la multitud y pones en primer lugar a esa? Has cambiado Daven, y no me gustan esos cambios. Lo siento, tío, pero si no quieres oír la verdad, búscate otro amigo.

Dicho esto se fue a zancada grande y muy enfadado. Kristof salió detrás de él corriendo, ya que un paso de Fredric eran dos zancadas suyas. Me quedé mal, pensando si de verdad había cambiado tanto.

-No te preocupes- dijo Skylar-. Ahora Kristof lo tranquilizará y en unos- contó con los dedos-. Veinte, veinticinco minutos estarán aquí otra vez como si nada hubiese pasado.

Lo miré sorprendido.

-Si se tranquiliza tan pronto no debe de estar tan enfadado- mascullé ofuscado.

Skylar me miró sorprendido y algo confuso. Negó con la cabeza, divertido.

-Dioses, Dave. Lo tuyo es grave- bufó divertido-. O eres muy lento, o demasiado inocente. Esto y tu relación con _esa _lo demuestran.

Lo miré dolido.

-¿Tú también?

Me miró molesto.

-Dave, has cambiado. Para peor. No sé que demonios te ha pasado o si continúa ese brote psicótico, tío. Pero tú nunca habrías echo algo como esto antes.¿Recuerdas cuando te deprimiste por que creías ser un mal hermano? Pues ahora lo eres, y ella también. Debéis arreglaros. Sois lo único que tiene el otro.

-Ya no- le espeté.

Me miró triste.

-Sí- mascullo-. Ya no.

Seguimos enseñando y ayudando a los pequeños, yo haciendo cualquier cosa que me impidiera pensar. Pasados los veinte minutos, Fedric volvió algo más relajado. Kristof tenía algo que hacer antes de volver. Terminamos ese turno y me fugé un segundo para ver a Elyn.

-¿Pasa algo?- me dijo con un cariño preocupado.

-Te echaba de menos.

Ella se sonrojó y rió, ignorando las miradas que nos lanzaba los demás.

-Desayunamos juntos hace hora y media, Dave.

-Demasiado tiempo- la besé tiernamente.

**Cuando te acaricié me di cuenta de que había vivido toda la vida con las manos vacías.**


	26. Chapter 25

Encontré a Gullfaxi, después de dar mil vueltas alrededor de La Casa, pues suponía que no la habrían encerrado bajo tierra. Me pareció curioso que las valkirias no se la hubieran llevado con ellas. Estaba sola en una cerca de madera, algo más lejos de donde los niños suelen andar, sopongo que por seguridad de si alguno pretendía subirse a ella.

Sabía perfectamente que si quisiera, la enorme yegua se podría haber ido en cualquier momento, pero parecía a gusto aquí, dando vueltas en la cerca.

En cuanto me vio, corrió a saludarme con entusiasmo, relinchando efusivamente y agitando la cabeza.

-Hola, chica. ¿Qué tal?- le pregunté, acariciando sus crines.

Gullfaxi dió un pequeño brinco, como si fuese solo una joven potranca y no una yegua con más de tres mil años de edad que había sido repartida y apostada numerosas veces. Adoraba esa inocencia que Gullfaxi irradiaba, era un poco contagiosa, la verdad.

Me metí en el cerco con ella, para acariciarla y peinarla. Le trenzé la crin para que fuese un poco más coqueta. Parecía muy satisfecha con su nueva imagen, dando saltitos por todo el lugar, loca de la alegría.

No me pude evitar reír, muy divertida por su comportamiento.

-Sois un par de estúpidos, ¿sabes, Karee?

No me hizo falta girarle para saber que era Kristof el que estaba acariciando a Freki fuera de la cerca, haciendo que este golpease el suelo con la pata y se despatarrase.

-¿A qué te refieres?- inquirí con inocencia-. No se de lo que me estás hablando.

Kristof bufó, despectivo.

-No te hagas la inocente conmigo, Katherine. Ambos sabemos de que hablo.

Paré de acariciar a Gullfaxi y ella notó mi tensión, sacudiendo la cabeza y piafando.

-¿Desde cuando?- mi tono era duro.

Él suspiró.

-Dos, semana y media como mucho.

-Le romperá el corazón en mil pedazos y después bailará tango sobre los pedazos, ¿sabes?

El volvió a suspirar, pesadamente.

-Hay cosas por las que merece la pena arriesgarse, Karee, aunque tu prefieras no verlo. ¿Me vas a contar qué tramas con Hilda y Sigrún? Y ni se te ocurra decirme que no es nada, o que estoy senil y comienzo a tenerañlucinaciones. ¿Es qaue vas a esperar a que se vuelva a hacer público y Dave se pelee contigo otra vez?

Me volví para verle, feroz.

-¿Y cando pensáis hacerlo público? No me des lecciones de algo que tu mismo no te aplicas.

Hizo un ruido se como si se ahogase, dando unos pasos hacia atrás y llevándose una mano al pecho.

-¿Cómo...?

Enarqué una ceja, haciéndole ver lo ridículo de su pregunta.

-¿Enserio?

Él bufó, aún con aspecto acongojado.

-Es verdad, te las sabes todas. No sé de qué me sorprendo.

Reí suavemente, sabiendo que el tenía la razón. Gullfaxi metió su cabeza debajo de mi brazo.

-¿Sabías que se iban?

Asentí.

-Sip, avise a algunos.

-Pero no a nosotros.

Me encojí de hombros, con desgana. Estaba cansada de toda esta mierda.

-Parecíais ocupados.

Bufó.

-Aunque te pelees con tu hermano, sigues siendo como una hermanita para nosotros. Ya lo sabes, Karee. Siempre serás nuestra niña pequeña, aunque me sauqes casi dos cabezas.

Bajé la vista, para que no viese las lágrimas de mis ojos. Hubo un momento de silencio en el claro.

-¿Tanto se nota?

Reí, muy divertida.

-No tanto como lo de Astrid y Aaren, pero sí, se nota.

Gimió, pasándose las manos por la caray tapándola.

-Mierda.

-Tranquilo, no hay muchos con la sensibilidad para darse cuenta. Y, por cierto, ¿a cual de los dos tengo que llamar mamá y a cual papá?

No digo nada a eso, sabía que tenía razón, e hizo como si no hubiese oído mi pregunta, aunque ajora estaba más sonrojado que antes.

-No me has dicho lo que tramabais.

Me volví, para seguir con Gullfaxi.

No contesté, no quería mentirle. Sentí como me daba un beso a un lado de la cabeza y se iba después de devolverle el pelo. Dioses, ¿por qué siempre era yo la que sabía y debía ocultar?

Suspiré. Todos siempre se pensaban que ser yo era genial, que mi padre era el mejor y me envidiaban.

Imbéciles. No sabían nada. Todas las pesadillas y las penurias que me hacían ver...

Uff, pero al fin y al cabo, era mejor que los demás no supieran. Si alguien me traicionara en un futuro, estaría sobre aviso...si a las Nornas les daba la gana, pero no creo que quisieran perder su juguete. Siempre hay que estar sobre aviso, pues eso es lo que nunca había hecho con Dave. No me volvería a pasar lo mismo dos veces.

Al final, me subí a Gullfaxi y nos fuimos a dar un corto paseo.

Jamás me había sentido tan libre como cuando subí a la yegua y nos pusimos a correr por todo el claro.

&amp;%&amp;

Estaba engrasando las armas y armaduras cuando una de las compañeras de Elyn me llamó. Fui corriendo afuera y ví como Elyn observaba a mi hermana, ella colina que daba al claro donde habían puesto a aquella yegua.

Karee estaba montando a Gullfaxi en uno de los pequeños claros de la isla. Estaba ligeramente ruborizada, y sonreía de oreja a oreja. Se la veía muy feliz.

-¡Barbie!

Astrid apareció corriendo y se pusieron a hablar. Karee se bajó del caballo y se fueron corriendo en dirección a La Casa.

Me acerqué a Elyn y me senté a su lado, cogiéndole la mano.

-Hola.

Ella me miró, mostrándole la más grande y cariñosa sonrisa que me habían dedicado en toda la vida.

-Hola- me dio un casto beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué hacías?

Ella dudó y luego suspiró, apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro.

-Me duele veros a tí y a tu hermana así, Daven.

Me tensé y la miré.

-Creí que no os llevabais muy bien- dije con suavidad.

Suspiró y apartó la vista.

-Y así es, pero aún así duele. Porque a tí te duele.

Sonreí y le apreté la mano, besando la coronilla de su cabeza.

No dijimos nada, solo disfrutamos el uno del otro. Ella recostó su cabeza contra mi pecho, ya que siendo tan pequeña, no alcanzaba mi hombro.

Era tan tierna...

No podía creer lo que los chicos decían de ella. No eran justos. Sólo porque no les gustasen en general los hijos de Hnoss no tenían por qué usar esos estúpidos prejuicios con ella.

Suspiré.

Si se ponían cabezones solo podía intentar hacer que cambiasen de opinión. Sería difícil, pero lo lograría, de una forma u otra.

&amp;%&amp;

Me costó un titánico esfuerzo que Fedric y Skylar no salieran a desollar vivos a los gemelos.

-¿Y desde cuando lo sabes?- inquirió Kristof con tono de rabia contenida. Él era el más tranquilo, pero aun así le estaba costando mucho contener su ira.

-Unas tres semanas.

Fedric gruñó.

-¿Y cómo narices, siendo tú, has aguantado sin arrancarles la cabeza de los hombros y colgarlas como los trofeos que serían en el salón?

-¿O que no lo haga Astrid primero?- aportó Kristof, algo más tranquilo.

Astrid llevó su mano al mango de su hacha. Aaren la frenó y la miró mal.

-Con gran esfuerzo, a decir verdad.

Astrid gruñó e infló las mejillas, como la niña pequeña que era.

-¿Y que se supone que hacemos ahora, Katherine?- el tono de Skylar era pura rabia contenida.

Me dolieron dos cosas: que me hablase en ese tono y que me llamase Katherine.

Kristof lo notó y le dio una colleja.

-Haremos los de siempre- dije en un tono de calma glacial- Callar y observar. No podemos hacer otra cosa sin exponernos- los miré fijamente, uno a uno-. Nos interesa saber lo que planean, chicos. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué interés podría haber en ello? No lo sabemos y, además, ahora mismo vamos un paso por delante de ellos.

Fedric gruñó y Skylar se frotó el puente de la nariz mientras suspiraba.

-A ello pues- acabó diciendo Fedric. Jamás le había oído un tono más serio. Me apuntó con el dedo-. Pero si algo sale mal, o alguien muere por esos dos, pesará sobre tu conciencia. Sólo la tuya.

Todos hicieron un ruido ahogado.

Lo miré fijamente. Ya sabía que alguien moriría, las Nornas siempre me hacían saber cosas que me dolerán y, además, la muerte era algo tan arraigado en nuestras vidas que ni siquiera me hacía falta consultar con ellas para saberlo. Habeces hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden cambiar. Y sólo se podría cambiar una muerte por otra.

-Sea , pues.

Y así quedó sellada mi alma.

Lo único que faltaba saber: quien moriría por esos gemelos del demonio. Algo me decía que no lo sabría hasta que fuese demasiado tarde, pero si tenía que ser, que fuese.

Ya estaba sobre aviso, por mucho que eso no fuera a evitar alguna muerte.

**Sólo los guerreros tienen cicatrices, porque un cobarde nunca se atreve, nunca se arriesga, nunca apuesta.**


	27. Chapter 26

Al final, no usé mis influencias para librarme del turno de cocina. Eso quedaría mal, ¿qué clase de líder era si, mientras ella descansaba, los demás se pasaban el día trabajando? Yorick tenía algunos fallos, y ese era uno de los mayores. Luego estaba que no le importaba cuántas bajas tuviésemos, pero ese era otro tema a tratar.

-¿Me pasas la sal, por favor?

Le pasé el bote de metal a Maija por encima de la gran mesa de madera. Era una cosa robusta, con múltiples marcas de cuchillo en la superficie. A Maija siempre le había gustado la cocina, y si querían que el almuerzo tuviera un mínimo de comestible, seguirían sus órdenesa rajatabla.

Astrid y Aaren estaban lavando la loza, mientras Holger y Lennart la secaban y guardaban. Sven había resultado ser un pequeño prodigio de la cocina, por lo que repartía ordenes con Maija, mientras a mí, Linnae y otro equipo al completo seguíamos sus órdenes.

-¿Cómo se siente al recibir ordenes por primera vez, Karee?- inquirió traviesamente Lizeth, una que estaba a punto de irse de la Casa para ir a la universidad. Tenía veintitrés años recién cumplidos.

Me encogí de hombros, algo divertida por aquella pregunta inesperada.

-Diferente a como esperaba, la verdad.

Rieron entre dientes, para que Maija no les oyera y les echara la bronca. Acababamos de descubrir que la siempre agradable y simpática pelirroja era una pequeña dictadora cuando se ponía entre los fogones.

Cuando por fin terminaron, otros grupos llevaron las cosas al comedor.

-Dioses- masculló Astrid, mientras se arrastraba por la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo-. No tengo fuerzas ni para gritarle a Barbie.

-¿Ni siquiera un poco?- pregunto un defraudado Sven.

-Ni un poquito.

-Que pena- resople-, porque aún tenemos los entrenamientos de tarde.

Todos gimieron.

-Jope, Karee- se quejó Lennart-. Lo tenías que mencionar.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Si quieres te miento.

-¿Y no existe una cosita llamada término medio?- intervino el siempre tan diplomático Aaren.

Bufé.

-Eso es para los indecisos.

-Esa Barbie- jaleó Astrid, chocando su mano con la mía. Miro con disculpa a Aaren-. Lo siento, pero ahora tiene razón.

Linnae y yo nos miramos. Ese par eran imposibles de enamorados.

Dioses, dadme paciencia para no matarme en cuanto tenga ocasión.

&amp;%&amp;

El día transcurrió normalmente, y celebré cuando, al fin del día, llegó el pequeño partido de hockey.

Me vestí con mi vieja camiseta de los Minnesotta Wilds. Astrid llevaba como siempre, aquella horterada de camiseta que tenían los New Yersey Devils.

-¡Solo te metes con mi camisa porque mis New Yerseys son mejores que tus Wilds!- me gritó, patinando sobre el hielo.

Reí.

-Ya quisieras, enana. ¿Te tengo que recordar la última paliza que le pegaron a tus Devils? ¡Eso fue para ponerse a llorar de la risa!

-¡Barbie muerta!- rugió.

Se lanzó contra mí para hacerme un placaje, pero la esquivé y le robé el disco y con un elegante golpe de stick, metí gol.

-¡Esa es mi rubia!- celebró Holger, que nos hacía de portero a Sven, Linnae y a mí.

Le miré tan mal que se estremeció, palideciendo mortalmente.

-Recuerdame que no la cabree- oí que le murmuraba Sven a Linnae.

Sonreí levemente. El chiquillo aprendía rápido.

Miré un segundo a las gradas y me congelé. Llevaba una camiseta igual que la mía, solo que le quedaba algo mas ajustada y unos vaqueros holgados. Sonreía, como siempre y estaba acompañado por su equipo y una pequeña rubia. Daven me saludó efusivamente. Se le congeló la sonrisa al ver que no le devolvía el saludo.

Me dí media vuelta y corrí hacia los vestuarios en cuanto acabó el partido. Me apoyé en una de las taquillas y respiré hondo varias veces, para calmarme.

¿Qué pretendía al venir ahora de buenas? No lo sabía, y eso me preocupaba.

Cerré los ojos y busqué.

"Daven, Daven, Daven, Daven ", pensé como letanía.

Las Nornas decidieron ayudarme esta vez, pero casi mejor hubiera preferido que no hubieran hecho.

&amp;%&amp;

Caminaba por el bosque. Las hojas que caían en invierno y la nieve crujían bajo mi pisada. Era un paseo corto. Me miré en un reflejo del hielo formado en la orilla del lago. Tendría unos treinta y pico, pero arrugas de preocupación me habían envejecido antes de tiempo. Pero tenía la barbilla elevada como desafío. Era una líder, por muy sola que estuviese.

Bueno, ya había supuesto que me pasaría la vida sola. No iba en contra de lo que pensaba, pero aún así me entristeció confirmarlo.

Llegué a una casa de madera, que tenía un pequeño muelle con dos botes. Se oía jugar a niños desde el interior de la casa.

-Katherine- escupieron mi nombre con odio detrás mío.

Conocía esa voz. Víbora. Elyn seguía como si el tiempo apenas hubiese cambiado. Tan hermosa y fría como siempre, aunque con un par de ligeras arrugas.

-Hola, hermana.

No controlaba mi boca. Eso no me sorprendió. La mayoría de las veces, no tenía ni cuerpo en las visiones.

Pero, ¿por qué la había llamado hermana? A no ser... Mierda.

Ella cruzó los brazos y elevó la barbilla, mirándome con superioridad.

-No soy tu hermana desde que Davie murió hace más de cinco años. Y tú no eras hermana suya desde mucho antes de eso.

¿Davie? ¿Quien era ese? Oh, no.

Dave.

Una puñalada envenenada no habría dolido menos, pero no demostré lo que me habían afectado sus palabras.

-¿Y cómo estás?- continuó-. Sola, supongo. Nunca has amado a nadie. Te compadezco.

-Amar es debilidad- repliqué al instante-. Mírate sino. Mira el sacrificio de Daven.

Cogió aire de golpe y me miró, herida.

-Veo que no has cambiado nada en todos estos años, Katherine.

-Loados sean los dioses por ello- repliqué fríamente.

Dos sombras vinieron desde las sombras detrás de mi. No me moví, sabía quienes eran. Elyn dió un respingo y miró a una de las dos con tristeza infinita.

-Geri.

El lobo no había cambiado nada con los años, ya que era inmortal, así que no tendría que haberla sorprendido.

Iba a hablar de nuevo, pero el oír una puerta abriéndose me frenó. Había tres niños. El más pequeño, un niño rubio de ojos verde oscuro de unos seis años que me miraba con curiosidad. La niña, de unos nueve, tan alta como su madre y de unos perfectos bucles dorados. Pero tenía los ojos del padre. Y el mayor. O, dioses. El mayor. Era casi tan alto como yo a sus trece, catorce años. Pelo rubio claro que llevaba algo largo se le rozaba en las orejas y unos ojos de un azul tan intenso como la soledad que sentía siempre me devolvían la mirada.

-Tía Karee- me saludó educadamente.

-¿Esa Karee?- preguntó sorprendido la niña-. ¿Estas seguro, Ulric?

-Puedes estarlo, niña- dije dando un paso hacia ella.

Elyn se interpuso, feroz.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte un paso más a ellos.

-En realidad- dijo la niña con una naturalidad asombrosa-. Mi nombre es Katherina, pero me llaman Kathy.

Oh, Dave. La miré con dolor. Pero me recuperé y volví mi rostro sin expresión.

-Es hora de que vayan.

-¿Ir a donde?- inquirió en pequeño.

-A la Casa, Oscar- explicó Ulric-. Ya tardabas demasiado. Tenemos echas las maletas desde hace una semeja.

Lo miré sorprendida. Elyn se dió la vuelta, dolida.

-¿Qué...?- se le quebró la voz.

-Niños, a coger las cosas- los pequeños no dudaron a la órden del ojiazul.

Los pequeños fueron corriendo a por sus cosas como alma que lleva al diablo.

-¿Desde cuando?

El me miró fijamente.

-Desde siempre- dijo impertérrito.

Ahogué un sollozo.

-No sabes cuanto siento no haber venido antes.

Él negó con la cabeza. Sus rizos demasiado largos rebotaron levemente contra su cabeza.

-Todo llega a su tiempo, no lamentes nada, Karee.

&amp;%&amp;

-¡Barbie!- me gritaron en la oreja.

-¡Joder!- me tapé la boca de inmediato.

Sí, decididamente, pasaba demasiado tiempo con Astrid.

-¿Qué viste?- me preguntó dulcemente Kristof, mientras me tendía un pañuelo de papel.

Suspiré temblorosamente y me limpié el par de lágrimas que tenía.

-Nada. De ulitidad al menos- añadí al ver sus miradas escépticas.

Fedric asintió y me dió un casto beso en la sien, revolviendome el pelo con una mano.

-Dí cualquier cosa, y la haremos.

Asentí lentamente, pensativa. Dave...algo no encajaba.

-¿De quién fue la idea?

Los chicos se tensaron. Astrid bufó burlonamente.

-Por favor, Barbie. No me digas que no lo sabes ya.

Negué con la cabeza, reprimiendo nuevas lágrimas.

-No, ya lo sabía.

&amp;%&amp;

Llegué al comedor con Elyn. Estaba casi desierto, pues éramos unos de los primeros en llegar. Me dolía cómo había reaccionado Karee. Quería arreglar las cosas, pero,¿cómo se suponía que debía hacerlo? Cuando Elyn planteó eso, me pareció una idea fantástica, pero debería haber sabido cómo reaccionaría.

Por favor, ¡era Karee! Ya sabía como odiaba ella las noticias dadas sobres la marcha y las cosas públicas. Quizás por eso era siempre tan cerrada. Siempre estando rodeados de gente, no tenía la comodidad para liberarse un poco.

-Lo siento, Dave.

Elyn parecía auténticamente dolida por la reacción de mi hermana. La besé en la sien con con fiereza.

-No es culpa tuya, ¿vale? Debería haber sabido como reaccionaría- hice una mueca mientras nos sentábamos-. Siempre ha odiado las cosas públicas.

Ella suspiró con tristeza y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

Ví a las Valkirias por el final de la sala, hablando con Yorick.

-Así que por fin volvieron- jaleó Skylar.

Las Valkirias lo miraron mal desde el otro lado de la sala.

-¿Tienes que ser siempre tan imprudente?- dijo Fedric.

Skylar bufo.

-Solo estás celoso de mi genialidad, idiota. No es culpa mía ser tan genial.

Como siempre, Kristof los separó antes de que hubiese algo peor que unas collejas.

La gente fue llegando, llenando, poco a poco, al aire de murmullos y suposiciones. Ví cómo Karee venía con los suyos cargada de papeles, se sentaba en la mesa apartando los platos, y se ponía a revisar cosas. Se había cambiado, ahora llevaba un holgado chándal gris y una camiseta azul oscuro que le quedaba algo ajustada. Parecía completamente absorta en algo.

Le solía pasar.

Llegaron todos y las Valkirias se subieron a la mesa. Astrid intentó llamar la atención de Karee hacia el estrado, pero ella la apartó con un gesto y señaló los papeles con algo de emoción. Parecía una niña con una bolsa de sus caramelos favoritos.

-Hijos de Asgard- Karee seguía son hacer ni caso-, los dioses han declarado una nueva guerra con los gigantes de hielo.

Todos empezaron a hablar, hasta que Karee chasqueó los dedos y Freki aulló, haciendo el silencio.

-También tenemos otras noticias. En lo referente a la yegua rescatada, Gullfaxi, le ha sido concedida a Karee para que la ayude en esta guerra por consejo de Frigg.

Todos volvieron a empezar a hablar y Karee repitió el proceso. Las Valkirias esperaron a que Karee dijera algo para continuar, pero ella seguía absorta con sus papeles.

-¡Barbie!- gritó Astrid en su oído.

-¡¿Qué?!- rugió ella en cambio después de dar un respingo.

Varios rieron. Ella frunció el ceño y por fin elevó la mirada hacia las valkirias.

-Qué.

Más risas.

-¿Qué tienes que decir al honor que se te ha concedido de poder montar a Gullfaxi durante esta guerra?- inquirió una divertida Olrún.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Guerra?- se volvió a sus amigos-. ¿De qué demonios habla?

Ahora sí que rieron, valkirias incluidas.

-La guerra con los gigantes de hielo, Katherine- explicó amablemente Yorick antes de que ella matase a alguien.

Abrió mucho los ojos y luego frunció el ceño.

-Pues si de verdad hay guerra, lo que estoy haciendo es de gran importancia, así que no me interrumpas- muchos rieron a mandíbula batiente. Se volvió a las valkirias-. Pero doy mil gracias al Padre y la Madre de Todos por ello- dijo con mucho respeto y una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-¿Y qué trabajo estás haciendo?- inquirió Yorick, inclinándose para ver mejor los papeles.

Ella lo miró fatal.

-¡Así que no te acuerdas, maldito! ¡Me mandas revisar todas las defensas y vas y no te acuerdas! ¡Serás sinvergüenza!

Todos reímos y Yorick se sonrojó hasta la punta de las orejas.

Karee solo lo miraba enfadada. Para ella, esto no tenía gracia, solo decía lo que pensaba. Mi hermana nunca había tenido un gran sentido del humor.

-¡Guerreros!- nos llamó de nuevo la atención Olrún-. Basta de risas. Hoy a dormir temprano. Mañana tenemos que empezar a planear una guerra.

Karee se tensó, miró hacia atrás y nuestras miradas se cruzaron un instante. Una pregunta en ellos.

Asentí y se volvió con tanta rapidez como se había dado la vuelta.

**No soy graciosa, de hecho, soy bastante cruel, pero la gente siempre piensa que estoy bromeando.**


	28. Chapter 27

No descansé en toda la noche. Cuando mis compañeras estaban dormidas, me fui a la biblioteca con Freki para seguir trabajando. Antes pasé por la cocina, para coger una buena taza de café muy fuerte. Bueno, vale, pasé a coger una cafetera entera.

La necesitaría.

Revisé todos los informes de ataques que habíamos tenido en los últimos cinco años. Ninguno había dado muestras de estar más planeado que de costumbre. Pero se me estaba olvidando algo...

Fui a mirar los últimos diez años. Ahí estaba. Cogí el pergamino con casi veneración y lo soplé, para quitarle todas las capas de polvo que tenía encima. A mi lado, Freki tosió y se fue a acostar, mirándome con ojos perezosos.

-Venga ya- le dije-. Ve a acostarte. Mañana te necesitaré con fuerzas, campeón.

Me miró un segundo, para asegurarse de que lo decía iba en serio y se acostó encima de la mesa donde estaba trabajando. Para darme apoyo moral, seguramente. Aunque también era probable que lo hiciera para que no me olvidase de él.

Bufé.

Como si fuese fácil olvidar en algún momento que vivías con un lobo que sería capaz de partir a un hombre robusto por la mitad de un mordisco si le venía en gana. Freki tenía unas cosas...que a veces parecía Dave.

Suspiré pesadamente y me senté al lado de su enorme y hueca cabeza. Gimió y le rasqué un poco detrás de la oreja, para que me dejase leer.

Las letras estaban algo borrosas, entre que se habían ido borrando con los años y que necesitaba unas gafas para ver de cerca, iba bonita para leer eso. Pero aquí estaba. Describía exactamente cómo habían sido los tres ataques y cómo un grupo de cuatro chicos (cinco con Yorick) habían derrotado a un grupo de trolls salvajes. Además relataba que habían contado con la ayuda de una pequeña y peligrosa fugada.

Reí entre dientes: no se olvidaban nada.

Y ahí estaba, esa nota que especificaba: lo organizados que habían estado. Jamás se había visto algo así y, probablemente, tampoco se volvería a ver. Había también la foto de una talla. Era el escudo de los gigantes de hielo.

Me puse a reflexionar sobre los significados que podría tener aquello. Había un par de opciones bastante probables:

1) Los gigantes de hielo habían enviado unos cebos para ver si un portal a Midgard recientemente descubierto funcionaba.

No, eso no explicaba la coordinación de los ataques.

Entonces siempre quedaba la otra:

2) Habían enviado un puñado de trolls con órdenes de probar cuánto tratábamos en reaccionar y cuál era la fuerza de nuestros ataques.

Esa sí me la creía. Pero, ¿por qué la guerra ahora y no hace tantos años?

No tenía ningún sentido de la lógica.

_Más de lo que tú crees, Hija de Asgard, _rieron las tres en mi cabeza.

Empecé a buscar y buscar: ¿por qué ahora?

Entonces miré el calendario y me dí cuenta. Era agosto.

Pero el clima que estábamos teniendo bien podría ser de diciembre o enero. Eso solo no podría significar nada, pero la suposición me heló la sangre en las venas.

-El Ragnarök- susurré.

Freki gruñó en sueños.

"Sigue durmiendo, mi amado lobezno", pensé sombría. "Nos harán falta muchos sueños, fuerza e ilusiones para vencer lo que llega si es lo que creo"

Pero aún no estaba segura. Mis suposiciones tendrían que esperar a confirmarse al año que viene. Eso no mejoró mi ánimo.

Negué con la cabeza, intentando apartar esos presentimientos y me puse a trabajar. De aquí a tres meses, todos los pueblos debían de tener un plan de defensa y mejorar sus murallas y armamento.

Esto iba para largo.

&amp;%&amp;

No sabía que me había quedado dormida, pero me levantó Freki, dando empujones con su hocico s mi brazo. Lo miré con los ojos entreabiertos. Me observaba suplicante.

-Hora de desayunar, ¿eh?

Freki levantó la cabeza con animo y me dio un lametón en toda la mejilla. Luego se fue hasta la puerta y se volvió para mirarme.

-Ya va, chico. Ya va.

Caminamos por los corredores con otros semidioses. Todos me saludaban, ya fuera con algo de admiración, respeto o envidia. Estos últimos eran unos completos imbéciles. Si ellos supieran...

-¡Está aquí!- Sven llegó a mi lado, asfixiado por haber tenido que correr tanto-. Te buscábamos.

-Me di cuenta de ello- le dije mirándolo de reojo con una sonrisa velada.

Frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué siempre lo tienes que saber todo?- inquirió algo molesto.

Reí con ganas mientras los demás llegaban.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- inquirió un enfadado Holger-. No he dicho nada.

Todos rodamos los ojos ante su actitud de niño pequeño.

-¿Dónde estabas? Nos preocupamos al no verte cuando despertamos- Maija parecía defraudada.

Me sentí mal.

-Déjame adivinarlo- dijo Astrid-. Fuiste a trabajar toda la noche y ni siquiera dormiste.

Todos se pararon un segundo a procesar lo que la pelirroja había dicho y me miraron mal. Era lo más probable.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Alguien tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Y por qué no Yorick? Él es el jefe.

Reímos disimuladamente por su ignorancia. Dulces novatos, aunque a veces resultan muy molestos. Y Sven hacía más preguntas de las que le convenían.

-Él es el jefe- le explicó amablemente Aaren-. No hace el trabajo que le pueden hacer otros.

Sven asintió, todavía algo confuso.

-Sip- confirmó Astrid-, y con Barbie es como un negrero.

Uno de los pocos chicos de color que había en la Casa se paró y miró mal a Astrid.

-¿Qué?- levantó las manos, como diciendo que no era su culpa si lo ofendía-. Todos sabemos que es verdad.

-Maltrato de Barbies- asintió Holger.

Unos cuantos rieron por sus tonterías. El chico rodó los ojos y siguió con lo suyo.

Llegamos todos al comedor y nos sentamos. Empezaron a repartir el desayuno y yo me centré en los papeles que llevaba conmigo. Me pasé el desayuno hablando con equipos que solían ir en misiones de este calibre. Necesitaría su experiencia para planearlo todo. Los reuní a las cinco y media de la tarde para que me ayudaran a organizarlo.

Me tomé la taza de chocolate caliente mientras inspeccionaba otra vez la foto de la talla de mi primera misión. Se la pasé a algunos de esos jefes.

-¿La habéis visto antes?

Muchos negaron con la cabeza, pero hubo un par que asintieron, sacando unas armas que tomaron como botín y tenían ese escudo en la empuñadura o grabado en la hoja.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas, Karee?- dijo Jonas. uno de los guerreros más experimentados. Tendría unos veintipocos años y estaba a poco tiempo de irse a la universidad.

-Porque este es el escudo de los gigantes de hielo.

Varias conversaciones se pararon.

-Mierda- dijo.

Le miré mal, señalando con la mano a un grupo de niños de seis a ocho años que estaba muy cerca.

-¿Enserio?

Se sonrojó hasta las orejas y masculló una disculpa.

-¿Y qué haremos?- era el chico de color que había mirado mal a Astrid antes. Recordé que se llamaba Richard.

-Tengo un plan que consiste en reforzar todos los pueblos y darles estrategias de defensa antes de tres meses- expliqué.

Varios asintieron, de acuerdo con mis palabras, pero más aún refunfuñaron.

-Nosotros somos vikingos. Llevamos en la sangre el atacar primero y sin piedad. No escondernos en unos pueblos como un puñado de cobardes.

Freki empezó a gruñir amenazadoramente mientras yo seguía con la mirada en los papeles. Levanté la vista lentamente y el chico se estremeció de miedo.

-Y yo no he dicho lo contrario, soldado- mi tono era helado-. Solo pienso que podemos evitar muertes siendo precavidos. No hay necesidad de unirse a los dioses en el Valhalla antes de tiempo- le espeté adelantándome a la bravuconería de siempre: "es un honor morir para los dioses y unirse a ellos en el Valhalla ".

Los que pensaban así, normalmente causaban la muerte de todo su equipo al negarles un brazo fuerte e irse antes de tiempo. Y normalmente también, solían acabar en Niflheim en vez de en el Valhalla. Ser valiente muchas veces no significaba lanzarse a los brazos de la muerte.

Terminamos en desayuno tensos, todos pensando en lo que se avecinaba, pero yo no pensando solo en los gigantes. Me escapé de los entrenamientos: él no tenía ahora.

Pero antes debía controlar una cosa.

-¿Cómo se está adaptando?

Sigrún me miró con cariño.

-Muy bien. Es fuerte: salió a ti. Sería una gran guerrera, una pena que no la trajeras.

-Sabes que no es de los nuestros, Sigrún.

Su mirada concordaba con su voz al contestar: triste.

-Sí, es una pena. Guarda ese colgante como oro en paño, niña. Te admira por la fuerza que demostraste ese día, pero siente que la abandonaste.

Bajé la vista, con el corazón en un puño.

-Dile que no es así. La quiero, pero aquí sólo estaría en riesgo constante. Y más ahora.

Ella asintió con tristeza.

-¿Se lo explico todo?

Me tensé, debatiéndome. Negué con la cabeza.

-No, algo me dice que no es una buena idea.

Ella solo asintió de nuevo y me marché hacia el exterior, con Freki pisándome los talones.

Me crucé con él en dirección a la salida. Caminamos juntos, pero ni nos miramos ni cruzamos palabra. Lo vi agachar la cabeza por el rabillo del ojo para ocultar una risa.

Rodé los ojos, a veces podía ser tan infantil...

Salimos de la Casa y fuimos hacia el claro, donde Gullfaxi corría libremente, disfrutando de la caricia leve del sol en su pelaje dorado. Geri y Freki se fueron a jugar con ella.

-Es increíble como no le teme a los lobos- dijo Daven.

-No te creas que es tan increíble. Gullfaxi estuvo en Asgard mucho tiempo. ¿Cuantos milenios llevan jugando así?

Mi hermano lo pensó un momento y me dió la razón.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras los veíamos jugar.

-Lo siento- dije al final-. No debería haberte ocultado cosas, pero creéme cuando te digo cosas que es mejor no saber. Cosas que hacen daño y te desgarran por dentro. Las Nornas me llevan enseñando eso desde hace mucho. No quería que sufrieras o te preocupases de forma innecesaria.

-Karee...

-Pero nunca debí haber reaccionado así cuando pediste que diese explicaciones- le interrumpí, haciendo una mueca-. Soy demasiado orgullosa, y no se me da bien hablar con los demás ni expresar lo que siento. Eso lo sé perfectamente.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

-Yo tampoco debería haber hecho nada de lo que hice. No sé qué me pasaba- estaba triste y arrepentido-. Pero debería de haberlo supuesto hace mucho- rió algo amargamente-. Al final si va a ser verdad que soy algo lento.

Resoplé.

-¿Solo algo?

Reímos un poco, relajando el ambiente.

-¿Como qué cosas que no querías que supiera?

Mire a Dave fijamente y subió las manos con disculpa.

-Lo siento- dijo con una mueca-, mejor olvidalo.

Yo solo lo miré fijamente, sin saber cómo decirle esto.

Miré a los lobos y la yegua, que seguían jugando.

-Nuestra madre está muerta.

Un silencio invadió todo. Oí a Dave atragantarse.

-Vale- su voz era pastosa.

-Lo siento- dije agarrando su mano.

No quería mirarlo a los ojos.

-No, está bien- su voz delataba que mentía-. Tienes razón: no quiero saber nada de eso.

Lo miré a esos ojos azul oscuro. Los ojos del abuelo. Abrí la boca, sin saber qué era adecuado decir por una vez en la vida.

-Por favor- me interrumpió-. No quiero saber.

Bajé la vista y asentí.

-La verdad es el monstruo más terrible de todos.

El asintió.

-Tú lo sabrás bien.

Y así quedó. Sin saber que había otro número en la ecuación. Al final sería mejor así. Más seguro. Con menos dolor. Uno de nuestra familia lograría ser feliz, al menos.

-Conque Elyn.

-No sigas por ahí- me dijo con fiereza-. Estoy harto de que la critiquéis. La amo.

Sonreí, sabiendo que, muy a mi pesar, la quería más que a su propia vida.

-¿La amas de verdad?- sabía la respuesta, pero quería oírla de sus labios.

-Sí, más que a mi propia vida. Tanto como a tí. Pero de una manera diferente- rió-. No podría vivir sin ninguna de las dos- me confesó en un susurro asustado.

-Si te hace feliz, a mí también- Daven me miró sorprendido y reí de su cara-. Eres mi hermano. Tu felicidad va delante de todos mis intereses, incluso delante de mi vida- frunció el ceño a esto y reí de nuevo. Ni que él no hiciera lo mismo si llegaba el momento-. Ya verás cómo los otros cambiarán su opinión de Elyn.

Me miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gracias.

Le dí un coscorrón.

-Como las vuelvas a dar, te mato. Somos familia, eso va ante todo.

Rió y ahí nos quedamos hasta el almuerzo, pensando en nuestra felicidad. Yo ya sabía que no la lograría, pero haría todo lo posible por que mis hermanos sí. Ellos se lo merecían.

Miré cómo el sol se alzaba hasta su cenit, oculto por las nubes que amenazaban con una nevada.

El corazón se me oprimió.

Venía algo. Y ese algo era mil veces peor que todos los gigantes que pudieran existir en Jotunfeim.

Lo sentía en los huesos y en lo más profundo del corazón, donde algo no dejaba de oprimirme.

**No permitas que tus heridas te transformen en algo que no eres.**


End file.
